War can be a Beautiful Thing
by GatsuBerk
Summary: What if Kira was the Saint everyone thought he was? What if he didn't obtain Strike in the Begining? What if I gave up on this sotry due to lack of information and I'm to lazy to continue? Enjoy since I doubt I'll be updating this soon
1. Chapter 1

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 1 He's a maniac.. maniac... A War Maniac.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" For ZAFT!" A group of highly trained pilots yelled as they descended upon the planet earth.

" Here they come!" Soldiers of the blue planet said as they saw their enemies breaking out of their entry pods and began to descend on the god forsaken Mobile Suits that guaranteed their deaths.

As the vicious battle started one young man wanted nothing to do with it. He was walking through the colony he called home, while enjoying the peace his neutral homeland had created. His name was Yamato Kira, he was known as a saint to all those that knew him. Kind, generous, caring, understanding, intelligent, creative, helpful, loving peaceful, forgiving and sweet. Those were the things that anyone would use to describe the young man. He seemed to be the perfect idea of what humans could be. Through out his life he learned modesty since his family was a middle income family. They never struggled for anything but could dream about having something a little better without feeling bitter. The family of three loved each other and were always there in case the others needed them. Which was why the young teen was able to live his life with peace.

However there was one thing that no one knew about the young man. One thing that if the colony found out would cause the discoverer of the secret to be locked up in a nut house, the secret was that unbelievable. For you the young man nicknamed Saint Kira had a dark secret one that could shatter the image he had become. It wasn't terrible but it wouldn't be considered a normal hobby for a man of peace.

Young Kira, was a War Maniac. Meaning that if blew up, shot bullet, pierced armor, sliced limbs, sunk battleships, powered weapons, and brought death upon the world then Yamato Kira loved it. He didn't like the idea of taking human lives but he did love weapons, armors and anything involved in the taking of those lives. To him Battles, War and the stories behind them was a beautiful thing. Its why his room was full of many different weapons of limited Destruction.

It had taken the boy a long time and a greater amount of money but he had gotten in contact with the black market that was capitalizing off the war between naturals and coordinators. Now the young man owned a powerful, not to mention illegal, handgun with enough bullets to make most assassins jealous. He secretly visited an underground shooting range and had caught the eyes of many mercenary groups. But like always Kira refused to fight for others, money, power and praise was something he didn't need. Not when he had his family, friends, and could bask in the beauty that he saw from the tools of destruction.

The boy even had a few grenades on him at all times. Smoke, Flash and even the traditional exploding ones. He also carried two combat knives on his legs and his hand gun with its spare clips and enough rounds to fight off a platoon of enemies. He was creative when it came to hiding his weapons. Not wanting to get in trouble, much less have everyone learn he wasn't as innocent as they thought, Kira had put his focus on learning everything he could on computer programing, hacking, and engineering. The knowledge he gained on his own was amazing, if the Earth of the Colonies learned his true potential they would instantly bring the war to his colony to get him to fight for their side. Something Kira refused to allow to happen. Which is why he created a very unique form of cloaking. Instead of hiding his weapons from machines his portal sensor would hack any machine and give off false readings. It was a very draining system but Kira had to use it daily. He didn't mind since it allowed him to feel safe with the things he had purchased over the years.

_' I feel bad for the Earth's Forces. They aren't able to find enough personal to man the weapons they have created. And I don't even want to get started with ZAFT, how long are they planning on using those old models. This war has been going on for almost five years.' _Kira thought as he viewed the destruction the two forces caused. It had taken him a while but he was able to ignore the fact people were being killed so that he can enjoy the battles. It seemed heartless but he really liked weapons.

" Yo Kira!" A young man said making Kira turn to his friends. He instantly hid his phone that was showing raw footage of the battles.

" Your mom checking up on you again?" A female asked making Kira smile. He couldn't believe how easy it was to fool people when they thought you were harmless.

"Well, you know my mom." Kira said with a smile making his friends copy it.

" Have you seen what happened?" Sai, a blond with glasses said making Kira's eyebrow raise. 

" Kaoshiung base has fallen, Earth just lost a Mass Driver." The blond said making Kira look at him with some light shock.

_' How did I miss that?' _Kira thought as his friends talked about how sad it was that so many people were lost. He agreed but he still found those amazing fights beautiful.

After a few reassuring words about their position in the war as neutral Kira and his friends went off to their school to see what their instructor wanted.

_' Okay birdie time to get to work.' _Kira thought as he gently pushed on the mechanical bird's head making its eyes grow red. Kira passed by the metal detectors and x-rays and was cleared to being as dangerous as they day he was born. He chuckled to himself as he passed the high level security and continued to listen to the pointless chatting of his friends.

His phone let out a special ring signaling that he was getting another message from the Junk Guild. They were good people that he worked with. Nothing complicated and definitely nothing he planned to keep for himself, however he found that he could make a lot of money by hacking earth and ZAFT technology. It why he was growing bored with what he saw since he knew their weapons inside and out.

_' Probably another job.'_ Kira thought as he pulled out his phone. His friends naturally assumed it was one of his parents.

**I advice for you to be cautious Nexus.**

The message said, Nexus was Kira's Alias to prevent anyone from learning who he really was. When he would go to anything related to the black market the young man would wear black wash away Dye in his hair and some contact lenses. He also had half a mask on the right side of his face to hide his identity even more. The reason he picked Nexus was because he liked being in the center of everything related to war. And to show his views about being neutral with this war.

**Rumors has it that Morgenroute is building weapons for Earth. We are not sure what they are building, but if we heard word of it then there is no doubt ZAFT will tear Heliopolis apart with hopes of finding those weapons. We have already spread words to the others and will be evacuating the colony, you should do the same. And do it soon.**

**From your oh so loving friend,**

**Scarlet Rose.**

**P.S. If you need a ride my group will always be willing to take you in. **

_' Wow, I did not see this coming.' _Kira thought as his eyes grew while reading the message from his mercenary friend.

_' Thanks for the warning, I appreciate the offer but you already know my answer. I'll text you soon.' _Kira mentally thought as he sent a respond. His friends had no idea about the danger they could be in. The message did explain why he noticed more and more places that he visited in secret began to disappear.

_' Looks like its time to get my folks a special anniversary gift.'_ Kira thought as he did some online shopping. A smile grew on his face when he saw a special he could afford and that his parents couldn't refuse.

_' Just a little money transfer here and... done.' _Kira thought with a look of pride as he finished preparing everything to get his parents to safety.

_' Dear Mom and Dad. Please meet me at the space port after school. I have something important to show you.'_ Kira thought as he wrote the message to his parents. He had no doubt they would come and that they would be surprised. He remembered hearing them plan a vacation for their second anniversary and had been debating taking him. His father owned a small computer repair business, with Kira doing most of the work since he was a Coordinator. He didn't mind since he made some descent money. Thanks to him leaving no paper trail and never showing a need to waste money he could afford to pay this trip without having anyone question where he got the money. This was even more true since his parents viewed his bank accounts, fortunately Kira opened a separate account that had P.O. Box waiting for the statements. He thanked the heavens that his parents had their accounts in the bank of Heliopolis. While his secret account was with the First Bank of Orb.

" What has you in such a good mood Kira." A man said as the coordinator saw his friends sitting down for their lecture.

" I just finished finding the perfect gift for my parents' anniversary." Kira said making the man smile.

" You're a good kid Kira, its no secret why your parents are so proud of you." The man said making pride fill the young man.

_' Mom and Dad can enjoy themselves, I can thank them for everything they have done for me, and most importantly they will be out of the colony by the time ZAFT comes a knocking. With the sudden migration from those of the underworld its safe to say that they will be here in a matter of days. Got to love Galactic Cruises.' _Kira thought as he sat down and listened to the information the man was going to teach them.

+-*/\*-+

Kira couldn't help but let out a yawn as he and his friends finished their last class of the day. Kira smiled and then laughed at his friends, it was moment like these that prevented his friends from questioning his birth. Kira might be a genius in many things but Classical Literature still bored him.

He got up and gathered his things with a smile. He waved goodbye to his friends. He had already explained to them that he had an errand to do after school was over. He promised to join them the next time they had a day to get together.

_' Ow.' _Kira thought after stepping through the door of his class and get hit by a body. He instantly turned and caught the falling girl before registering who it was.

_' Holy shit its Fllay.'_ Kira thought as he lost himself in the eyes of the beauty he had a crush on.

" I'm sorry." The teen said as her friends giggled at the situation the famous daughter had found herself in.

" It's okay as long as neither of us is harmed." Kira said with a smile as he helped the red haired beauty up.

" Hopefully I'll see you around." Kira said before rushing off.

" That Kira is such a nice guy, if it had been anyone else we would have already been stopping him from feeling Fllay up." One of Fllay's friends said making the very attractive teen to blush.

" I heard that Sai is extremely perverted." The second friend said making Fllay turn to her.

" I heard it too, apparently he was seen buying some porn off a shady dealer. Only to have the police bust them both thinking they were doing drug related business." The First friend said making Fllay fill with disbelief.

" You can't be serious." Fllay said making her friends shrug their shoulders.

" Who knows but the girl that told me doesn't really have a reason to lie. And her dad was one of the officers involved during the bust. He never met Sai but he did give her a perfect description. According to him the only reason no one heard anything is because Sai's parents covered it up." The Second friend said making Fllay start to believe the story, her own servants had told her that something wasn't right about the engagement they had. Even her father was second guessing his choice on engaging her to the blond. The only reason they were agreeing with it was because Sai's family was very influential in Orb and the earth alliance needed their support.

" It's a shame you aren't engaged to Kira." The second friend with a dreamy look.

" Yeah, he's cute, sweet, smart, very athletic, not a pervert and gets along with everyone." The First friend said before a smirk grew on her face. 

" Too bad Fllay, but don't worry I promise to take really good care of Kira." The friend said making Fllay shocked then confused.

" Why do you say that?" Fllay asked making both friends look at her with shock.

" You don't know?" The second friend said making the red head confused.

" Kira has a major crush on you. He's had it since the first day he saw you." The First friend said with jealousy.

" It's true, his friend Miriallia told us about it. He's not really interested in dating but he said that he could make the exception for Fllay." The Second friend said making Fllay blush.

" If Kira wasn't such a nice guy many girls would hate you for winning his heart." The First friend said making Fllay step back.

" What do yo mean?" Fllay asked making the friends drag her to the bathroom.

"We can't let any guy know this but Kira doesn't have plans to date, but he isn't the type to hurt a girl. It's why he always gives a girl a chance to win his heart. " The second friend said making Fllay fill with shock.

" When I confessed my feelings Kira smiled and accepted my date. We had a good time but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get him to see me as anything else besides a friend. I tried to kiss him at the end but he only turned his cheek to take the kiss. Then he apologized for not being able to learn to love me and left. I can't hate him, he was honest and gave me the date I wanted... I just wish we could have had something between us." The teen said with a sad face.

" Its like that for most of the girls that try to date him. At the most they get two or three dates before they break things off." The second friend said making the first fill with anger and shock.

" What? He only gave me one! I'm going to demand him to give me two more just like everyone else!" The teen said before rushing off to find the kind teen that seemed to be perfect dating material.

" Kira can't be that good." Fllay said making her friend shake her head.

" I guess only commoners know how to fall in love for the right reasons." The second friend said making Fllay glare at her as her friend laughed. It was no secret that Fllay, Sai and a few more students had grown up with everything handed to them. However here in Heliopolis and overall the Nation of Orb they really didn't care about how rich you were. The only people that got special treatment from the neutral citizens was the royal family. They did love teasing those of high society since they couldn't fit in the normal society of orb. Especially when they came from nations of the earth of the plants.

+-*/\*-+

Kira whistled as he relaxed in the public transportation of his colony. He was going over the information available about the fall of Kaoshiung while thinking about how his parents were going to react to his gift.

Needless to say they were shocked, pleased and grateful for his kind and loving gesture. Kira smiled after hugging his parents and promising to take care of himself. He watched as his mom dragged off his dad so that they could shop for new clothes. They money they had saved up for their second honey moon was going to be used to spoil themselves while on their trip. Kira felt good inside as his father gave him some last minute instructions before he got out of shouting range.

" I better finish those last jobs before closing dad's shop." Kira said to himself before going home. He had some work to do but it wasn't going to be anything he couldn't handle. He did learn something interesting about the mother daughter pair that lived two blocks from his house. Both women very attractive and their recorded activities was the dream script for every director working in the world of adult entertainment. He had no doubt that what ever complany got their hands of this footage would make millions. Unfortunately for them Kira respected the privacy of \others, which is why he did not make multiple copies of their Terra bytes of information and stored them in his room and his safe box. After all he was Saint Kira and not Super Pervert Kira.

Meanwhile in the space around his colony an Earth Federation Ship was a day away from docking with the neutral colony. Behind it was two ships ready to get the secrets they wanted. The winds of change was soon going to hit the people of Orb and all the humans inside the colony Heliopolis. Young Kira would be the most affected by the war that was to come but his odd hobby has made him more than ready for it. Soon the true power of Nexus would be unleashed upon those that challenges the peace and safety of his friends.

Until then Kira was going to take full advantage of his parents being out of the colony. He had even set a very interesting plan into motion.

" That's right, Tolle they just left. I'm going to be all alone for the next week. It's going to be weird not having them here." Kira said as he talked to his friend.

" I wished my parents trusted me like they trust you." Tolle said as his girlfriend giggled. Miriallia knew who he was talking to but not really what Kira was saying. " Hey Kira, how about Miriallia, the guys and me show up. You know... to make sure you're not alone this weekend." The teen said with a smirk making his girlfriend wonder what he had planned.

" I don't know?" Kira said before a smirk found its way to his face.

" Don't sweat it Kira, it's just going to be us friends, I'll even convince Sai to bring over Fllay that way you get something out of it too." Tolle said making Miriallia hit him for playing on Kira's emotions, on the other end Kira was surprised how easy it was to guess what his friend would do to get a party started at his house.

" Alright, but only if you guys promise to help me clean up, you know how my parents are." Kira said making Tolle agree, he couldn't wait to spread the word to their friends. Unfortunately for him he didn't take into account that Fllay would invite her friends and they had a big mouth.

Two hours later Kira and his friends were enjoying themselves when there was a desperate ringing of his doorbell. Kira smirked while having an idea who it was. He opened the door and got a cheer while looking confused. He allowed himself to be carried into the living room as over twenty teenagers rushed in while chanting party. Tolle looked horrified as his peaceful friend was carried over the heads of the teenagers. Kira couldn't help but enjoy himself though he naturally informed the group to keep things under control.

_' It's a good thing I bribed my neighbors.' _Kira thought as they set him down and offered him a drink.

" Kira, I'm sorry, I didn't think Fllay would pull a stunt like this." Sai said as he glared at his fiancée. The red head didn't notice since she was enjoying the company of her friends and a few males that belonged to a different school.

" Same here pal next time Sai has to settle for his right hand as girlfriend." Tolle said making the blond blush and glare at him.

_' It's funny because he's a closet pervert.'_ Kira thought as he laughed at Sai and Tolle taking shots at each other. _' Wow they sure didn't take a long time to break out the beer.' _Kira thought after taking a sip of his spiked coke.

" Kira-kun." Fllay's more attractive friend said making the brunette to turn with a smile. He remembered her, they had dated once during his first year at the school. It had almost been a year since that day but he could never forget all the love she showed him.

" Hello Eve." Kira said making the girl blush. " It's been a long time since the two of us have had a descent conversation. I'm sorry if things didn't end up like you wanted them to. You're a great person but you know how I feel." Kira said making the teen depressed.

" Yeah I know, I guess this mean that we can't have a few more dates?" The teen said with some depression in her voice. Kira gave her a sad look before taking her into a hug.

" I'm sorry Eve. You're a great girl and I don't know why I can't find myself falling for you. My mind knows we can find happiness together but my heart... it doesn't love you, atleast not in the way you deserve." Kira said as the teen held on to him.

" Does this mean I have a small place in your heart." The girl whispered with a blush as she held onto him.

" You will always have a place in my heart, you were my first date, and you took my first kiss." Kira said making the girl smile.

" Yeah, but you didn't kiss back." The teen said with a bitter sweet smile, light tears forming in her eyes.

" You never gave me a chance." Kira said bringing shock to the teen. " When you kissed me on the lips, my brain shut down. I couldn't get over how lucky I was that such a beautiful woman was kissing me. Especially after being such a terrible guy. I pleaded to myself why I couldn't love you back, why my heart refused to take you in." Kira said as the teen strengthen her hold on his body. Her heart felt a great wave of emotions hitting it.

" To be honest." Kira whispered when he saw a few girls looking at his direction.

" I've never been kissed the same way you kissed me." Kira said in a light husky voice making the girl blush and gain a wave of heat flow through her body. " There was something special when you kissed, something I will never forget. Because I will always have a place for you in my heart and soul." Kira said making the girl hold on to him with all her might as she lightly cried on his shoulders. He patted her back and showed great support as she got control of herself.

It hadn't been the first time one of the girls he had dates with had tried to set something up. But Kira couldn't lie to them, his heart refused to take someone in when he knew what their thoughts on coordinators were. Yet he couldn't abandon his feelings for Fllay, he knew how she felt, what she thought about his type of people, but he couldn't help but feel something special when near her. Something primal calling him to her, something demanding for him to take her in his arms and to make her his. Kiba let out a sad sigh as Eve calmed her crying down. The people around them figured out she tried to get together with Kira only for him to shoot her down.

" Kira." Eve whispered making Kira hum a respond as they lightly danced to the slow playing song. The corner of his eyes caught Tolle with the teenage DJ. The guy gave Kira a thumbs up making Kira smile. He closed his eyes and pulled Eve closer to him. He might not love her but he was still a young man with hormones, and in his mind there was nothing wrong with having physical contact with females that enjoyed his company.

" I... I know how you feel... but... I... I want you... to make love to me." Eve whispered as they danced to the song, Kira's eyes grew with shock. He took a deep breathe and smelled the light amount of alcohol on her breathe. The way she walked towards him, the clear words she gave out, and the emotions she controlled showed him she wasn't drunk. Relaxed with herself maybe but not drunk.

" I don't know." Kira said with uncertainty.

" Please, I want to have something to always remember you." Eve said making Kiba frown as he thought. His enhanced brains cells coming up with a thousand scenarios on what could happen. In the end his lower head came out victorious as a seductive smile grew on his face. Eve let out a moan when Kira's hands cupped her peach like buttocks. He timed it perfectly since her backside was pointed to a wall and no one was able to see his perverted attack.

" Wait for me in my room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kira said making the teen nod her head.

" I'm sorry Eve I can't give you anything else." Kira said with a sad smile making Eve understand what he was doing. She lightly wiped her tears before nodding her head and headed to the rooms on the second floor of the house. She told her friends that she needed some time alone and to not hate Kira. They understood and allowed her to pass without problems.

" She's a sweet girl Kira, and is in the top ten of our school." Kuzzey said as he came to see how his friend was holding up.

" I know, and it sucks that I can't fall for her." Kira said making his black hair friend understand. Kuzzey didn't know Kira was a Coordinator but he understood how strong Kira felt agaisnt Racist and their beliefs. It took a while but Kuzzey learned to accept Kira's way of thought, after all Coordinators were humans too...they were just a little bit better. 

An hour later Kira called an end to the party, the teenagers figured he was depressed over the pain he caused to Eve. His friends helped usher out the party animals before leaving themselves. Kira dismissed their need to help clean, claiming that he would feel better doing it alone.

" It can't believe Eve really wants this. She better not be messing with me." Kira said to himself with a light frown as he carried a box for such occasions. He opened the door of his room and was speechless at what he found. Eve could hardly wait for him and had already discarded her clothes. She was in an extremely sexy pose while motioning Kira over with one seductive finger. Kira blinked a few times before a smile grew on his face.

_' I wonder if before the days of colonization were people having sex while being the same age we are... probably not since humans nowadays develop into adults much faster.'_ Kira thought as he closed the door with his leg and made his way to Eve while removing his clothes and handling the box in his hands at the same time.

" Are those condoms?" Eve asked while wondering why Kira had them. His face grew a smirk before he started to crawl on the bed towards her. Eve felt a great rush fill her as she looked at Kira's perfect body, it made him look like a well tone athlete even though it was all natural. She licked her lips as Kira got near kissing distance. He set the box aside her body as he position himself above her, Eve couldn't help herself as she ran her hands over his body. The only thing separating them was their underclothes.

" My parents are very liberal, They've been buying me condoms since my fourteen birthday. Knowing them they wouldn't say anything if they caught us in the act. They'll probably apologize before going into their room and trying to make a competition on who could last longer and make the better moans." Kira said making Eve look at him with shock as a powerful blush formed on her face.

" They nearly died while on earth and use that as an excuse to enjoy their lives to the fullest." Kira said making Eve understand where the two Naturals came from.

_' Still Kira must have the best parents in the whole galaxy.' _Eve thought before Kira gave her a seductive smirk before starting to kiss her. He chuckled as she moaned as his hands found her pleasure spots. Each new one making her grind into his body more as her voiced called out his name with desire.

_' I love being a Coordinator.' _Kira thought as Eve was giving him not only her body, but her heart and soul. Birdie hopped a few times on Kira's desk before turning off the lights of the room and turning on a secret camera he had built in. It would video tape the two first time lovers while the artificial moonlight would make their love making more romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 2: Battle Heliopolis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

Yamato Kira was a kind and loving young man, he was very giving, passionate and fair. He was also now physically a man, he had made love to the woman that took his first kiss and now she would forever claim being his deflower. To be honest it was something that Kira didn't mind since both made sure each one was fully satisfied. It was suppose to be a one time thing, but Eve ended up spending the weekend at his place and they went through the box of condoms until the last moment possible. It was the reason why they were half an hour late for school the Monday after the party. No one paid attention since their friends assumed the two had problems getting over the incident that happened during the party.

On a boring Thursday Kira was wondering if the information he was given was nothing more than a waste of his time, worry and money. The only good that came from it was that he let loose and didn't push Eve away when she offered herself to him. He had figured that if ZAFT attacked and if Orb was making weapons for the alliance then Heliopolis would become their battleground. Sure the life boats were a safe place to be but the chances of them still dying in space was still very high. And like any red blooded human he did not want to die a virgin. He couldn't wait for the day that Tolle and Miriallia would take the next step in their relationship. That way he could brag about doing it first, he even had the proof thanks to birdie.

_' After doing that I don't think I can ever say no to the next girl that offers herself, sex is almost just as good as seeing a battle, but no where near as good as holding a new weapon.' _Kira thought with a satisfied smile as he made his way through his school, his friends already with Dr. Kato. He turned in his homework and rolled his eyes as Sai said he had forgotten to do his homework.

_' Probably had another date to promote his engagement with Fllay. I swear I've seen more action in a children's play date than with Fllay and Sai. And that's because Sai is more than likely exaggerating, otherwise he wouldn't be having so many blisters from his right hand taking care of him.' _Kira thought with a well hidden smirk.

_' Oh well, how they live their lives is none of my concern, but if Fllay ever gives me a chance I'll show her why I'm better than Mr. Eternal Second Place.' _Kira swore with pride before working on the assignment Dr. Kato gave them. It was common knowledge that Sai had never beaten Kira in anything. Many claimed it was because Kira was hateful of Sai for claiming Fllay. Those that claimed this theory were right.

_' What the hell is with this OS? I know we only got a simulation pod but they could have put better work into it.' _Kira thought as he downloaded the programs from the machine his friends were testing out. Kira found it odd that it was extremely similar to what ZAFT had with their mobile suites, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He figured it was old data that Orb got their hands on, and decided to see what he can turn it into. He made sure that the Doctor didn't get his hands on the modification Kira was making, after all Kira had many things planned for the day after he graduates.

" So, what do you guys think about the new guy?" Kuzzey asked making Kira think.

" Not much we can say, he tends to like being alone." Kira said while wondering why the blond felt he had to alienate himself. His friends agreed before hearing Kiba's phone go off.

_**It has started.**_

_**Scarlet Rose.**_

Kira's eyes grew with disbelief as he read the message that was sent through the Internet instead of the traditional way. Kira stood as Heliopolis started to shake.

" Everyone hurry and get to the shelters." Dr. Kato yelled as they rushed out of the college.

" Kira/Sai!" Eve and Fllay yelled as their third friend was scared out of her mind. They heard the sound of alarms going off signaling they better hurry and get to safety. The large group of friends had run into each other on the campus grounds. Three teens had taken shelter under a tree since there was too much chaos for them to safely move.

" Get on my back Eve." Kira ordered making the females blush since they had never heard of him being so in charge. His first lover did as she was told as Sai helped Fllay and Kuzzey lift the last female friend. Miriallia was part of an athletic club and would be able to run at the same speed they could.

" Why are we carrying them?" Sai whined after running four blocks.

" That's why!" Kira yelled as he pointed towards where surface to air missile launchers were attacking some mobile suits from ZAFT. The teens looked on with shock and fear as the machine dodged the attacks with minimal damaged and destroyed the defensive weapons.

" Wait." Kira said as they stood outside of a shelter that was being filled.

" Where is the new guy?" Kira said making his friends look around.

" Didn't he go with Dr. Kato?" Miriallia asked.

" Dr. Kato went to hospital to help transfer patients. His fiancée works there and that's what he did during that drill six months ago." Kira said making his friends worry.

" You girls get inside, Sai protect them. Kuzzey, Tolle you two are with me." Kira said as they rushed back to their school.

" Don't worry they'll be back." Sai said as he held the hand of the frightened Fllay as they started to go in.

" The only reason Kira told you to stay is because you can't keep up with them and because you're the heir of your fathers company." Eve said with a scold making Sai's eyes to grow.

" Sai might not be able to help them but I can." Miriallia said before hurrying after her friends.

" Shit, Tolle is going to kill me if anything happens to her." Sai said before doing his best to chase after the spunky girl.

" What the hell?" Kira said after birdie landed on his shoulder, the bird was suppose to stay with Miriallia to help keep track of her and their friends. His eyes grew with disbelief as Miriallia and Sai reached them. Kira, Kuzzey and Tolle had stopped for a moment to allow a walking GINN to go by, they took off to the best of their abilities.

" Attention all civilians status changing from code 1 to code 2" An alarm sounded making Kira and his friends fear a bit for their lives.

" Shit you four head to the emergency shelter at the market. It should be the least packed since most of the people there would rush to their homes and try to save something." Kira said making his friends look at him.

" And you?" Tolle asked.

" I'm going to find that guy, something tells me he hasn't left the academy." Kira said making his friends look at each other.

" We can't leave without you." Tolle said making Kira smile.

" Don't worry about me, I've always been the fastest and had the most stamina. I'll be alright." Kira said with a smile before rushing to the school. His friends tried to call him but they rushed to the shelter, they knew he was right and Kira always did perform better than anyone in the school when it came to just about anything.

_' I hope everyone is going to be okay. If Dr. Kato hadn't been there I doubt we would have gotten Fllay and the others safely to a shelter. ZAFT must really want to find what the Alliance was building.'_ Kira thought as he ran into the school. He quickly sent birdie to search for the missing teen. He followed his mechanical friend since it always had the unnatural habit of finding people.

" There you are." Kira said with a light breathe as he nearly crashed into the teen.

" What are you doing here?" The teen asked.

" Getting you to a shelter." Kira said before an explosion occurred making the way he came unusable.

_' Great.'_ Kira thought with disbelief.

" Just let me go and go back to your friends." The revealed teen said making Kira's eyes to grow.

" You're a girl." Kira said making the teen mad.

" What else did you think I was?" Cagalli asked making Kira stop himself from saying anything foolish.

" Let's go." Kira said before holding her hand and leading her to the nearest shelter.

_'The closes one will be near the warehouse, by this time all the other ones will be full.'_ Kira thought as Cagalli struggled and screamed as he lead her to safety.

_' Shit!' _Kira mentally screamed as he heard the sounds of battle near the shelter his friends were heading to.

_' Dear Kami don't let the others be in trouble.'_ Kira thought as he hurried to get the blond girl to safety.

_' Who is this guy and why do I feel so safe with him?' _Cagalli thought as the young man lead her through the research center before they rushed the empty streets to reach the last of the shelters.

" We're in." Yzak said as Dearka, Nicol and him got into the mobile suit trailers and began to hack the machines.

" You three make sure to hurry up." Miguel said as the three ZAFT pilots began to work on their machines.

" How's your machine Dearka?" Yzak asked.

" It's operating fine but something is wrong with it." Dearka said with clear confusion in his voice.

" What do you mean?" Nicol asked.

" Well you see..."

+-*/\*-+

" Father you damned us all." Cagalli cried as her and Kira entered a warehouse, they saw two mobile suits while Cagalli felt the true betrayal her father had caused.

_' She sure is being over dramatic, although they are two pretty awesome looking mobile suits."_Kira said as he took in the looks of the two machines.

_' No wonder ZAFT wants to take them, those things look powerful.'_ Kira thought before ducking his head when he sensed danger. His eyes grew as bullets ricochet off the metal walkway they were on.

" Did they just shoot us?" Kira asked Cagalli as she looked at him like he lost his mind.

" You kids get out of here ZAFT won't hesitate to kill you!" A woman yelled making the fighting stop for one moment. The ZAFT soldiers looked at each other before glaring at the naturals that insulted their sense of honor. Without warning ZAFT began to get more aggressive in their attacks.

Not one to have things told twice to him Kira took Cagalli's arm again and they rushed out of the battlefield. It took some time but Kira was able to convince a shelter to take Cagalli, she tried to join Kira but he didn't give her a choice.

_' Okay the damsel is safe, and the knight...' _Kira thought before explosions shook the warehouse he was on. _' is more than likely going to die.'_ Kira thought as the passages leading to other shelters were sealed.

_' Only thing left is if I somehow end up pilling those mobile suits to save my life.' _Kira said with a grin.

" Yeah right, like such a thing will never happen to a normal person." Kira said before a smirk grew on his face.

" Thank god I'm not normal." Kira said before he rushed back to the warehouse to see how he could help.

+-*/\*-+

" Oh shit, what do we do?" Sai asked with fear as the Mobile suits fought off the military of Heliopolis.

" We don't know!" Kuzzey and Tolle screamed at the hysterical blond.

" I wish Kira was here." Miriallia said making her friends nod their heads. They ducked down when they heard an explosion a block away.

+-*/\*-+

" Look out!" Kira yelled making the two ZAFT pilots look at him. Athren squinted his eyes as the figure looked familiar. While Rusty accidentally shot while thinking it was a Natural. Kira noticing the danger quickly and ducked making the bullets fly by.

Kira stood with lightning speed as he pulled out a weapon that seemed like a more bulky traditional Nine millimeter gun. It was mostly black but had a longer chamber. He released two shots, that exploded the two assault riffles of the ZAFT pilots. His third sudden shot hit Rusty on the arm making him fall over in great pain. Kira's aim was true which was why the pilot was crying in pain instead of being dead.

" That's the second time someone shoots at me! Civilians can fight too you punk bitches!" Kira said as he turned his gun in Gangsta fashion. The mouth of the woman that was out gunned and the mouths of the ZAFT members dropped in disbelief.

" Heliopolis for Life Mother Fuckers!" Kira yelled before shooting at the pilots and soldiers once more. The whole time he showed mastery over his weapon as he handled it in a side way position. The black and silver gun would let out powerful blasts as its magnum size bullets attempted to take the lives of the attacking forces.

" How do you like me now Bitches? It's doesn't feel good getting shot at, does it?" Kira yelled as he kept firing. He jumped over the railing and stopped his shooting before landing next to the woman.

" Are you okay?" Kira said as the military woman shook her head.

" Why didn't you help us out sooner?" Murrue said making Kira look a little sheepish.

" I don't really like fighting, and I think I'm going to stop watching Street Wars Marathons if that is going to keep happening." Kira said making the woman nod her head.

_' Although he did do a great job in getting those ZAFT intruders to flee.' _Murrue thought before Kira pushed her into the open cockpit that she had planned to get into.

" What are you doing?" Murrue yelled before seeing Kira turn and point his gun. The woman's eyes grew as she saw him aiming at a live grenade. She dove past Kira and pressed a button making the hatch close. While at the last moment Kira shot making his bullet pass through a small gap before detonating the grenade while in mid air and at a safe distance.

" Two can play that game." Kira said as he reached for his pants.

" We'll be safe while in here." Murrue said as she started up the Mobile Suit. "Get behind the seat so I can pilot this thing." The Sargent said making Kira have no faith in her piloting skills.

Suddenly the words **G**eneral **U**nilateral** N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver Synthesis System appeared on the main monitor as the machine came to life. Energy filling the unit as it began to break free of its restrains.

" Gun-dam." Kira thought as he made an acronym for the system that was displayed. _' Gun-damn is right, what do I have to do to get me one of these babies.' _Kira thought as he took in every little thing of the unit.

" They're taking the Aegis." Murrue said as she did her best to maneuver the machine.

_' Kami-sama. I hardly ever ask for much but please... let this woman suck as a pilot so that we won't be stuck fighting in a defective unit.' _Kira thought with light tears as he prayed. The Sargent looked back and worried about how much the fighting was effecting his mentality.

" Here we go." Murrue said as she slowly brought out the Machine. While the warehouse collapsed on itself.

+-*/\*-+

"We failed in capturing the second unit, Rusty is hurt, I'll be taking him back to base." Athrun said as he got in communication range with a GINN that was pointing at him.

" Seems like the information we received was incorrect about the units." Miguel said after seeing Athrun land with the Aegis.

" What?" Athrun asked.

" Dont worry about it. Just go, I'll take care of the last machine." Miguel said as he prepared to fight.

" Will you stop that?" Murrue said as Kira whistled while trying to distract himself.

" Sorry, but it would be nice if you moved faster, that way you won't get the shelters involved." Kira said making the Sargent get upset.

" I know that." The woman said with frustration.

" Good because there is a GINN heading this way and the best place to fight it is over those mountains." Kira said making the woman glare at him.

" Eyes front!" Kira yelled when Miguel 's Gin swung his sword and smacked the Gundam in the head. It stumbled to the side making Murrue scream and Kira let out a mental curse.

" Stupid Natural, trying to become something he can never be." Miguel gloated before kicking the Alliance Unit making it go flying into the Morgenroute research facility.

_' There goes my scholarship.' _Kira thought before hearing bullets go flying at them. For an unknown reason the Gundam's screen blinked and Zoomed in on four figures.

_' Shit its my friends, she won't be able to save them, what do I do?'_ Kira thought with worry. Suddenly his eyes grew as he saw a button flashing.

_' Dramatic rescuing of helpless civilians.' _Kira read with disbelief. He closed his eyes and shook his head only to see the words were gone.

_' I must have hit my head thanks to her crappy piloting.' _Kira thought before pushing past Murrue and pushing the button. The machine suddenly did a flip and skidded on the ground to block a few rogue shots that headed to his friends.

_' What the hell?' _Miguel and Murrue thought before Kira looked at the woman.

" I think its time for me to drive." Kira said making the woman nod her head. She groaned as she clutched at a bullet wound she that was bleeding.

_' When the hell did that happen?' _Kira thought before ignoring her injury and taking over._' First thing first, I need to do is get rid of this OS.' _Kira thought before making his fingers blur as he went through programs while breaking them apart and rebuilding them better than the alliance could ever hope. He was finding a large amount of potential that had yet be discovered by the original programmers. He only wished he had more time to fully test his new operating system and what the machine could really do.

" How did you do that?" Murrue asked.

" Very Carefully." Kira said before he glared at Miguel.

" Ready for more?" Miguel taunted as Kira took a few slow steps.

" Nothing has changed." Murrue gloated making Kira roll his eyes. The Alliance machine suddenly ducked as the GINN's sword flew over its head. Showing speeds neither Miguel or Murrue had thought possible.

Kira tackled the machine in front of him making it go flying.

" Bastard!" Miguel yelled only to have his eyes grow with disbelief.

" With the limited power I got I won't be able to use the weapons this machine carries... so I'll be taking yours." Kira transmitted to the GINN making Miguel fear for his life. The machine took to the air making Kira smirk.

" You got one more thing I want!" Kira yelled making the GINN turned when its sensors reported a machine behind it. Kira had boosted after it. The Alliance machine leaned its head back as the GINN sword flew over it. At the same time one of its legs kicked the hand of the unit making the long blade go flying into the air. The two units broke apart thanks to the attack and Kira smirked before blasting it with the assault riffle he took.

With four carefully planted shots the GINN had both of its legs blasted off.

" Damn it!" Miguel yelled as he launched out of the unit making Kira's eyes to grow. He made the machine he piloted fly towards the GINN and grab one of its arms. He spun in the air and threw it at the direction of where the destroyed defensive weaponry was at. He released two more shots making them pierce the chest. It caused the unit to explode before the self destruct could make a greater explosion. Kira twisted his machine in mid air and landed on the ground of Heliopolis before catching the GINN Sword with one hand.

" It's safe to say that our fighting styles are very different." Kira said with a smirk as his friends, and the woman in the cockpit looked at Kira with disbelief. Then birdie let out a chirp before the lights started to go off.

" Ah crap it's out of power. Must have drained the batteries when I worked on the OS." Kira said making the woman want to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 3: Dancing with Death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

Kira was glad that the unit he was riding in had knelled down after powering down. It would make it easier for them to recharge it. Of course he was unhappy with the situation that Sargent Murrue had caused.

+-*/\*-+

_** Half an hour earlier**_

" Put the gun down!" Murrue yelled.

" You put the gun down!" Kira countered.

" You shouldn't even have a gun!"

" And you shouldn't even be on Heliopolis, you Alliance psycho bitch!" Kira yelled as he held his gun gangsta style once more.

" What did you say you little turd?" Murrue said with rage as both pointed their guns at their faces.

" You heard me Saggy Tits McGee." Kira said as both glared at each other while Kira's friends wondered what happened to the saint they knew.

" You all witnessed an Alliance Secret I can't let you leave." Murrue said making Kira grunt.

" Not much of a secret if ZAFT got wind of it." Kira said making Murrue want to shoot the teen.

" Kira please stop this." Miriallia pleaded.

" Listen to your friend, she actually seems to have some brains." The Sargent said with a smirk.

" This coming from a military technician that can't even drive the machines she is suppose to maintain." Kira said making Murrue look at him with shock.

" I bet you didn't think I was going to recognize the uniform. We don't have to listen to a person without real rank. If you really want us to go with you contact Orb government and tell them why you plan to kidnap five of its citizens." Kira said making Murrue glare at him.

" Go on, or pull the trigger." Kira said making Murrue sigh.

" I'm sorry but you need to come with me, its dangerous out here and at the moment you're the only one that can pilot that machine." Murrue said making Kira smirk. " Please."

" Was that so hard?" Kira asked before putting his gun up.

" I swear that no harm will come to you kids as long as we get to the Archangel." Murrue said making Kira nod his head.

" What's the Archangel?" Sai asked.

" I'm assuming its the battleship that Morgenroute created to carry those Gundams that was taken by ZAFT." Kira said making the Sargent nod her head.

" So how do we get there?" Kira asked.

" I need one of you to come with me to get a battery pack from the warehouses. Then we'll head for the Archangel." Murrue said making Kira look at his friends before locking eyes with Kuzzey. The black haired teen nodded his head before volunteering to help. The two left while the teens looked at the machine Kira had fought in.

" I can't believe you actually piloted that." Tolle said with awe.

" I can't believe Orb got us involved with the war." Kira said making Miriallia to nod her head.

" I can't believe none of you pissed your pants." Sai said making his friends glare at him. " What? You guys don't have any of the experience needed to survive this. I on the other hand lived on Earth for a while."

_' Give it a rest.'_ Kira, Miriallia and Tolle thought as Sai talked about how hard he was for evacuating a military base that had been attacked by ZAFT four hours after his escape with Fllay's family.

" I hope Fllay and the others are safe." Kira said making his three friends nod their heads.

+-*/\*-+

" Stop grabbing my ass!" Fllay yelled making the refugees look at her with shock.

" Sorry that was me, I was trying to grab his." Fllay's friend said while pointing at one of the stars of Heliopolis's local soap operas.

" Satella." Fllay said as the local idol blushed while the teenager fondled his ass. He would have stopped her if two other fans weren't forcing his hands into their pants or breast. Or the last one that kept rubbing her ass on his crotch. He could only cry as the woman's husband looked ready to rip him to shreds. The reason for his tears was that the husband was also famous but he was famous for his hand to hand fighting. The guy had married a girl ten years younger making her loyalty waiver constantly.

" I wish Kira was here." Eve thought but she was fantasying about grabbing something on the other side of Kira's ass. Of course she wouldn't complain if he allowed her to only cup his ass.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm sure they're okay." Miriallia said before seeing Kira nod his head before a smirk grew on his face.

" Now that the psycho is gone I can finally start having some fun with this thing." Kira said before riding up to the cockpit with the harness that let him down earlier.

" Hey Kira wait for us." Miriallia yelled before grabbing on to her friend.

" Sorry Sai but there isn't anymore room up here. Keep an eye out for Kuzzey and that lady for us." Tolle said before the teenage couple watched their friend work on the unit.

" What? But I'm a lot better at programing than you!" Sai complained.

" True but Tolle won't stab me in the back to impress some chicks." Kira said making Tolle nod his head and Miriallia sigh.

" I thought you forgave him for that?" Miriallia asked as Kira worked.

" I did but it doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen again." Kira said making Miriallia shake her head as Tolle chuckled at the sage like words from Kira.

" So what are you doing?" Tolle asked.

" I'm going over the data records from when this unit was tested. I want to see its reaction times, battery life, sensors and anything else that can help me make it better." Kira said as he typed on the machine.

" Kira there seems to be a targeting problem." Miriallia pointed out making Kira go over the data he missed.

" You're right the reaction time of the actual attack and when the trigger is pulled is too great. I guess that is going to be the first thing I fix." Kira said making Miriallia nod her head.

" I agree, otherwise you're going to lose to much power while shooting these beam based weaponry." Tolle said making Kira agree.

" You probably didn't notice since the GINN's Assault Riffle would instantly shoot." Miriallia said making Kira think before agreeing with her theory.

" The GINN's riffle has three firing stages, Single, Burst and Assault. I'm hacking it so that this unit can change between the stages without problems." Kira said as he worked.

" Then how were you using it without wasting ammo? That guy had it on automatic." Tolle asked.

" I assumed it was on automatic and released the trigger as fast as I could to limit the shots... and I'm done." Kira said as he saw an icon show up on the main screen that looked like the Assault Riffle.

" Kira how good are you with a sword?" Miriallia asked.

" I don't have any experience with a blade of that size for now I'll just wing it, but I'm going to have to do some real training to actually be good." Kira said making Tolle think.

" While we're still in the Colony you should download all the sword styles of Orb." Tolle said making Kira's eyes to grow before doing what Tolle recommended.

" Also get information on the close combat style of Orb's soldiers." Miriallia said making Kira get the additional information.

" While you got military clearance you should get anything else you might think would help in the long run." Tolle said making Kira smirk.

" Oh am I going to have fun with this." Kira said as he used Murrue's password to get into Heliopolis main system and get anything he needed. His two friends recommending a few things they could watch for entertainment later. Kira couldn't help but laugh with his friends over the fact that Murrue had not logged out after piloting the machine. Kira made sure to close her account after setting up one for himself in the machine he used while making himself the main user. Instead of breaking down the half-assed OS he made, he instead created a better OS that would only activate when he would pilot.

+-*/\*-+

" Can you sense me like I can sense you?" Rau Le Creuset said as he flew in his custom CGUE.

" Damn, he's here." Mwu La Flaga said as he flew in his Zero armor. The man was considered an ace of the Alliance but his machine wasn't able to match the technology of ZAFT's weaponry.

" Have you also grown tired of our relationship?" Le Creuset asked as he attempted to lose the man he could never kill. No matter how hard he tried.

+-*/\*-+

" They're here." Sai said making his friends start to climb out of the Gundam. Kira followed after making sure no one was going to mess with his modifications. A smirk was on his face as he landed on the ground and gave the trailer an innocent smile. Murrue looked at him and the Gundam while wondering if the young man had done anything. His friends were also looking as innocent as possible. While Sai looked like a pervert since he was staring at the woman's impressive chest.

" So what do we have to do?" Kira asked.

" Unfortunately this is a Striker Pack. It isn't made to fit GAT-X103 Buster." Murrue said with an unhappy face.

" Strike is one of the Gundams they took?" Kira asked.

" Yes, its the most flexible Gundam since it has three Striker packs that allowed it to adapt to different forms of battle. It was made to always play the role of support, if we needed extra fire power we attached the Launcher Pack, take down some ZAFT ships then we used the Sword Pack, finally if it needed to take down other Mobile suits the Aile Pack would have been perfect. The best part was that by switching out the packs it allows the Gundam to continue battling with ease as long as it didn't sustain any heavy damage." Murrue said making the Teens look at her with awe.

" Tch... that sounds like the perfect Gundam for me." Kira said making his friends and the military woman to look at him.

" In theory its just about good at everything." Kira said making his friends nod their heads.

" What can you tell me about Buster Gundam?" Kira said making Murrue sigh. She figured as a civilian he didn't have plans to call the machine by its official name.

" GAT-X103 Buster was designed to be the heavy artillery among all the other Gundams. It's Armor is thicker and has the largest power source. It has anti-mobile suit missiles on its shoulders along with its two blasters which can be fused to make an Anti-Ship Cannon." Murrue said making Kira smile.

" Really?" Kira said making Murrue nod her head.

" It's raw power, defenses and energy supply is far greater compared to the other four units. But like you said earlier with the Strike, this is in only in theory. It takes the pilot's skills to truly unlock its potential." Murrue said before hearing an explosion.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm starting to think you're following me for another reason besides wanting to kill me." Rau said making Mwu grow with rage.

" Where is it?" Rau said as he looked around for the last unit they needed to capture.

+-*/\*-+

" We might not be able to attach the Striker pack but we can still use the battery it carriers." Murrue said as Sai and Tolle helped her release it. Kuzzey used a crane to lift it towards Buster Gundam as Kira boarded the Machine.

_' That is one of the newest units of ZAFT, whoever is piloting it must have some serious skills.' _Kira thought as he waited for the others to finish.

" We need to hurry it won't be long till he notices us." Murrue said only to jinx their luck.

" There you are." Rau Le Creuset said with a smirk as he saw the machine being completely helpless.

" But first I must deal with this fly." The ZAFT war hero said before turning to fight Mwu.

" There's a Mobile Armor fighting agaisnt that CGUE." Miriallia said as the Zero and the ZAFT machine did battle.

_' He has a sword, an Assault riffle and apparently a Gatling Gun built into it's shield. A weird place to put a weapon like that but beggars can't be choosers.' _Kira thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the battle that was to come.

" Kira we're done!" Kuzzey yelled.

" This is the end for you Mwu La Flaga!" Le Creuset yelled with arrogance after he dodged the Mobile armor and aimed his Gatling Gun. His eyes grew with disbelief as he saw a missile fly in front of him and smash into the upper half of his left arm. The Gatling Gun blew right off with no damage to it. Kira hoped it would survive the fall since he couldn't collect it right now.

" Impossible my sensors should have picked up that missile." The Ace from ZAFT said as he turned his machine towards the buster.

_' Anti-Mobile Suit missiles is right, these babies are fast and do a lot of damage.' _Kira thought before running with Buster the moment after he shot his missile.

" I can't believe he missed." Sai said as they saw the Gatling Gun smash into the ground as the CGUE flew towards Gundam protecting them.

_' He already stole one of their swords, and an assault riffle, was he aiming to take that weapon as well?' _Murrue thought as Kira braced himself for whatever the CGUE would throw at him.

_' That guy just saved my life. No wonder the Alliance so badly wanted to keep these machines a secret. Fighting Le Creuset in this machine makes me more than a liability.'_ Mwu la Flaga thought as he went to land his machine before it could get damaged.

" Lets see how good you are for a Natural." Rau said as he threw his blade making Kira curse.

_' And I was hoping to upgrade my sword.'_ Kira thought before jumping and firing one of his blasters. A yellow beam of energy flew towards the CGUE while a green one obliterated the flying sword before it could do damage.

" He targeted two things at the same time?" Murrue and Mwu said at the same time. The CGUE instantly dodged but the second it took was all Kira needed to return his focus to Rau Le Creuset.

" Interesting." Rau said as the two machines circled each other. Le Creuset pulled out his Assault Riffle even though he knew it was going to be completely useless. Kira to his shock flew closer.

" You're arrogance will be your undoing." Rau said as he prepared to fire only to see one of the shoulder missile packs to open and shoot a single missile out. The momentum it created making Buster to fall backwards and out of his line of sight.

_' He shut off his booster the moment he accelerated. Allowing him to redirect his movements with the force of the missile's launch.' _Rau, Murrue and Mwu thought with disbelief. Le Creuset didn't have time to gloat since his CGUE lost it's head and main monitor. However the man was not a fool and had a secondary monitor installed in the chest.

_' This pilot can't be a Natural, if he is then may the heavens favor our colonies.'_ Rau thought as he dodged one blast only to have a yellow one slice his right arm off. The man turned his unit and used his boosters to escape. Kira looked like he was going to follow but only caught the stronger assault riffle. Once freeing it from the CGUE arm he used one Blaster to take free shots at the CGUE.

" What was all of that about Yamato Kira?" Murrue screamed over the radio.

" We got limited supplies and I'm fighting inside of a colony if you didn't notice. I can't go all out, the rounds of these assault riffle will allow me to fight them on equal terms without destroying my home." Kira said making the woman calm down.

_' And I just doubled my ammo count.' _Kira thought with a smirk._ ' This weapon is beautiful, looks custom made, I was right that pilot is no push over. Next time I can expect an ass kicking.' _Kira thought before flying down to collect the Gatling Gun Arm. He looked at the damage he caused and nearly gave a victory dance when he saw that the Gatling's mechanism or ammo had not been damaged.

" Is it me or does Kira seems to be collecting weapons from the enemies he fights?" Miriallia asked.

" He did have that gun on him, maybe he has a thing for them?" Tolle said making his friends look at him.

" No way." The four said in union.

" Anyone but Kira maybe." Kuzzey said making his friends agree.

" You did good Kira now get over here so that we can head towards the Archangel." Murrue said making the Buster fly towards her as he carried his new toys. He placed them on the trailer for the Launcher pack before grabbing his GINN sword and the first riffle he took from Miguel.

" Seems like we have a surviving Mobile Armor from the Alliance. That should make protecting the Archangel much easier." Murrue said as she drove the trailer towards where the Archangel was docked. Without warning a blast erupted to signal the appearance of the newest Federation Ship.

"Heliopolis." Kira and his friends said with pain making Murrue curse the fool that used the main guns while inside the colony. Her heart filled with worry as she could sense the blood lust radiating off the Buster and its pilot.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile with Fllay and her friends. **_

" Attention all citizens of Heliopolis we are now changing from Hazard level Two to Hazard Level Seven. Please remember the goals we live by so that we can get through this catastrophe together." The leader of Heliopolis said over the intercom only to cause chaos in some of the life boats.

" You just stepped on my foot fat ass." Eve yelled at an Otaku making the sweaty and dirty man glare at her.

" You'll never be cuter than Mami-chan so don't ever think you can get away with talking to me like that." The tub of lard said only to get punched in the face by Eve.

" Such a nice and tender ass." Satella said as she continued to harass the Idol.

_' I wish I was outside with the others, it has to be better than this.' _Eve and Flay thought as they heard fights starting in their life boat.

+-*/\*-+

" Are you a Coordinator?" Mwu La Flaga asked the young man that saved his life. Buster Gundam was now safely tucked away in the hanger of the Archangel, his friend had ridden on the missiles launchers.

" Yes I am." Kira said with a calm tone.

" He's a Coordinator!" Some soldiers said and aimed their weapons at Kira.

" What do you think you guys are doing?" Tolle yelled as his friends made a defensive line in front of Kira.

" Kira don't, I know you can probably take them down but at the moment we have to listen to the Alliance. Think about what the rumors said and how far they are willing to go to win this war." Miriallia whispered as she held his arm that had its hand on Kira's Custom Magnum XA-79.

_' I only have seven shots and there is eight of them, not including the three lieutenants. The mechanics and the other military personal watching. And Miriallia is right, what's stopping them from holding Heliopolis hostage just to get what they want. They did just kidnap us only because we saw a military secret. Don't they know this colony has surveillance videos and Orb has already seen everything that has happened. I doubt any of this will stay a secret for long.'_ Kira thought before thanking Kami for having such great friends. _' I'll protect my friends until the day I die.'_

" Yeah! You can't kill Kira! We still need him to kill ZAFT so that Fllay and I will be safe." Sai said making Kira frown.

_' Except Sai, he can burn in hell.'_ Kira thought as he saw Murrue step forward.

" Lower your weapons, is it so hard to believe that there is people in the colonies that wanted nothing to do with the war?" Murrue said making the crew think.

" It's true, I'm a first Generation Coordinator, and these guys can testify about what my parents think about war." Kira said making his friends nod.

" They hate it and anyone racist to any form of humanity." The four friends of Kira said in union.

" That means that your parents are Naturals correct?" Mwu asked.

" Born and raised on the plants until before the War broke out. Ever since then we've been in Heliopolis." Kira said making the war hero nod his head.

" Sorry for causing any drama, I was just curious." Mwu said with a sheepish look.

" I don't care, there's no difference between Coordinators and Naturals. Both races are born to die." Kira said with a sad tone before pulling opening his laptop.

" What are you doing?" Murrue asked.

" Well the chances of you letting me mess around with Buster Gundam is low... so I'm going to remove that Gatling Gun of its CGUE armor. Lataz" Kira said before rushing off towards the Gatling Gun with all of the mechanics hoping to prevent him from causing an accidental discharge.

The naturals in the hanger looked at the lone Coordinator with disbelief.

" Whoa, I've never seen Kira so impatient." Miriallia said making her friends nod their heads.

" I knew it... he's a War Junkie." Murrue said while lightly shaking her head, she was after all the exact same way.

" War Junkie?" Natarle asked her commanding officer.

" Someone that loves the weapons of war, but it doesn't mean they actually like fighting. It wouldn't surprise me if he ends up learning more about the Buster than all of our mechanics put together." Murrue said making the Naturals look at her with shock.

" Get off me, I know what I'm doing." Kira said as he tried to climb on the Gatling gun while a mechanic held his leg. Birdie did a sweep and flapped its artificial wings in the face of the mechanic making him release his hold on Kira.

_' Thank Birdie.' _Kira thought before climbing up the Gatling Gun and finding the latch to get inside the weapon/shield. Kira wiped some drool as he looked at the mechanics and ammunition of the Gatling Gun.

+-*/\*-+

" So the unit survived even after you tried to self destruct." Rau Le Creuset said as they watched the battle between the GINN and the Alliance Unit. Standing as if his CGUE had not been heavily damaged by the same unit. Five GINN pilots stood with him along with Athrun. Who in the meantime was trying to figure out why that civilian seemed so similar.

" I'm sorry Sir this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let my guard down." Rusty said, Rau looked at him before waving his apology off.

" We were lucky enough to get four of the units. We'll get this fifth one with our next attack either that or destroy it. Load your GINNS with D-type weaponry since that is only thing we have to defeat that machine and the Legged ship." Le Creuset said making his pilots salute him before they headed to the hanger.

" I wish to go." Athrun said making his leaders shoot down his idea.

" You don't even have a machine and Miguel has to do this." Ades said making Le Creuset nod his head while Athrun wished they had complied with his request.

'_ I'm surprised Le Creuset isn't making them wait before he could lead them in battle. He must want that unit destroyed more than he lets on.' _Ades thought as he looked at the man that was leading them.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile with Fllay and her friends.**_

" Baby if I'm going to die atleast I can die in your arms."

" We'll always be together."

" I'm going to be sick." Eve and Fllay said as they watched all the couple being dramatic before making out. Their perverted friend would have joined them if she wasn't so busy crying over the beaten formed of the former extremely handsome idol. While the woman that caused the beating was falling head over heels for her International Fighting Champion of a husband.

_' This has to be the worst day of our lives.' _The three friends thought in union as they suffered their own private hell.

+-*/\*-+

" This is the happiest day of my life." Kira said while rubbing his face on the Gatling gun he just hacked and linked with the Buster.

" What the hell?" The top Mechanic said when they opened the hatch and saw the crying Kira having a moment with one of the weapons that was greatly devastating the Alliance forces.

" Gatling gun!"

"..."

" Gatling Gun!"

"..."

"Gatling Gun!" Kira yelled with joy as the mechanics were wondering if the horrors of war was finally getting to them. They were seeing Kira rubbing his crying face on one of the chambers of the Gatling gun as a setting sun on a beach blurred into their view like a Mirage.


	4. Chapter 4

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 4: Buster and Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" What?"

" Yeah!"

" Okay." Yamato Kira said as he nodded his head while listening to some rap music. _**( An Imaginary Cookie to those who can figure out which rapper I'm making him listen to.)**_

" What?" Kira said as he continued to work on his laptop while going over the data that he had downloaded from the Assault Riffle and the Gatling Gun. He would have never guessed that ZAFT had installed computers in all of their weapons to link them with their Mobile Suits. The young man found that to be something incredible and extremely useful. Mainly since it allowed him to learn how it worked so that he can start making his own custom modifications.

However at the Moment he wasn't suppose to be doing that.

" How is she?" Mwu said making Kira pause his music and take off his over the ear headphone that looked like they would belong on a DJ.

" I finished the operating system, I couldn't really make it react as good as I would like without having you test it out. Instead I created a limit system that will unlock after passing certain test. For now I'm just waiting for it to download to the Zero's mainframe. You might also want the mechanics to go over the cooling system. This machine can move faster but it won't since it might over heat the engine. If they can improve it I might be able to help you install a boost system to get the jump on GINNS." Kira said making the pilot and the mechanics look at him with disbelief.

" Let me see the data you are talking about." The head mechanic that looked to be from the Americas said making Kira toss him a flash drive. The man nodded his thanks before Kira put his headset back on and went back to playing his music.

" So what's the verdict?" Mwu said as he went with the mechanics to look over the data that Kira had given them.

" This kid is a genius." The man said with awe. " I don't know why you let him mess with your Zero but I'm really grateful you did." The man said as he and the mechanics talked about the changes Kira theorized about.

" We should copy this data and send it back to headquarters." A younger mechanic said while the head mechanic was going to see if they had the material to create the boost system Kira wanted to develop.

" No wait." Mwu said as he got a bad feeling as the younger man went to work on the main Computer.

" Access Denied! Beginning termination with extreme prejudice." A robotic voice said through out the Archangel as an image of Buster appeared on the monitor the mechanic was on. Mwu and the repair crew watched with disbelief as the digital Gundam walked towards the data Kira gave them and destroyed it. The four very detailed but separated files were destroyed by different attacks from Buster. A slash from its new sword, a shot from its Assault riffle, a few missiles, and a blast from the combined cannon to finish the rest.

" What's going on?" Natarle said as she appeared with Murrue. "The ship suddenly locked itself down."

" It's a virus." The head mechanic said as he tracked the Buster program to see what damage it was going to do. The crew feared ZAFT was attacking once more. "It's not targeting the Archangel just any of the Data Kira gave us."

" Data?" Murrue asked.

" I figured the kid could help tune up my Zero, since he did such a good job with Buster." Mwu said making the two women look at him with disbelief.

" We could have built a brand new Zero with Kira's data but he rigged it where it couldn't be copied by the Alliance." The Native American said as he saw the Buster Program destroy itself.

" Just tell him to give it to us again." Natarle nearly ordered.

" I don't got a problem helping someone to gain the strength to protect my friends, but I don't fight for the Alliance or ZAFT. And if you illegally use my data I'll sue you for plagiarism." Kira said making the naturals look at him with shock. Kira only gave them a smile before going back to making sure the Zero was able to perform at a level no one could believe.

" Will the real Slim Shady please stand up. Please stand up. Please Stand up." Kira rapped as he continued to go over the battles he had with the GINNS, and the CGUE. He was also watching the data the ZERO had from its many fights with its pilot, the Eagle of Endymion.

" Kira!" Tolle yelled making his friend look at him.

" I got the things you wanted." Tolle said making the alliance members look at him with confusion. A smirk grew on Kiba's face before Tolle gave a thumb drive to Birdie.

" Torri Torri." The mechanical bird said before giving the thing to Kira since he was on the top of the Zero Mobile Armor.

" What's that?" Mwu asked.

" It's some data that our instructor had in his lab. Kira said it was familiar to Buster's OS and had me downloaded it since the mainframe of Heliopolis is still up. I think that guy was secretly working with Morgenroute and on the Gundam projects." Tolle said making the eyes of the Alliance soldiers to grow.

"That's secrets of the Alliance, you have to give it to us." Natarle ordered.

" Wrong." Kira said with a grin.

" According to this data and the contracts that the Alliance and Orb made this ship and Buster Gundam is still property of Orb. The Alliance hasn't finished paying Orb for these weapons. In fact they weren't even suppose to be delivered until a month from now after your pilots had developed the skills to use their machines." Kira said making the Earth Alliance members and Kira's friends look at him with disbelief. The four students had worked together to downloaded the information through the Archangel while making sure no one figured out what they were doing.

" Impossible." Murrue said making Kira chuckle lightly.

" Morgenroute was only going to create a workable OS for Naturals and some machines for the Earth to fight with. Wow they really ripped you guys off." Kira said with a smirk as he went over the data he had Tolle and the others obtain. He was a bit shocked that his instructor had carried such information with him. He knew the man was working part time at their academy but he didn't think the man would have this much information on him.

" What do you mean?" Mwu said making Kira smirk before closing the laptop.

" That would be telling and unfortunately for you I'm only loyal to Orb." Kira said as he hopped off the Zero Armor and walked to his friends.

" Don't." Murrue said as Natarle looked ready to force Kira to submit to the things she wanted.

" What he said is true, Orb only agreed to help the Alliance to gain new land and to keep its hold on its freedom." Murrue said making her fellow soldiers look at her with shock. " We are still in Orb and it's property but if we deliver the Archangel to the Alliance they will make everything right."

" Good, because I plan to bill them for piloting the machine of my country." Kira said as he left with his friends.

" That ungrateful little..." Natarle said making Mwu place a hand on her shoulder.

" Let him be, we should be grateful since he plans to help, it's not everyday the alliance gets a mercenary that happens to be a coordinator." Mwu said making the woman frown.

+-*/\*-+

" Attention all Civilians the two ZAFT ships have yet to leave the space of Heliopolis, we will be switching from Hazard Level Seven to Hazard Level Eight. We will begin deploying Life pods in the next thirty minutes." A record voice said through out the colony.

" We are in life pod number 178. It will be another hour before they launch us and two more before we get picked up by Orb." An ORB soldier said as his men helped the civilians safely secure themselves.

+-*/\*-+

" Captain, the colony is being jammed." a raven haired man said before two explosions signaled the arrival of ZAFT.

" Mwu are you ready to launch?" Murrue said making an image of the pilot to appear on a screen.

" I'm more than ready to make the impossible possible." The man said before flying out with his Zero armor.

" Why don't I sense anything is different with my fighter?" Mwu said to himself as the GINN were shocked to see him intercepting them.

" You ready kid?" The mechanic said making Kira nod his head.

" Then off you go." Murdoch said making Kira, to their shock go running out of the ship. Buster gently landed on the ground before running to the edge of Archangels shadow.

_' Looks like I was right about ZAFT's sensors, they can detect heat but only at a certain power level. Since I'm operating without the Phase shift armor it will be easy to get the drop on them.'_ Kira thought as he made Buster record how the GINNS and their pilots reacted.

" Where's Kira and the Buster?" Natarle yelled as the Archangel continued to fight off the majority of the GINNS as Mwu fought Miguel.

" Now!" Kira yelled as he fired two missiles. A GINN that was aiming with his Cannon was destroyed while the Cannon fell helplessly to the ground. The GINNS paused for a moment only to have Buster appear from under the Archangel. It swung it's Sword making the closes GINN to fly back, only to have the two mini-chain guns on the side of Buster's head to fire. It shot one of the missiles the GINN carried making it blow up and taking the GINN with it. Kira flew and caught the two intact missiles before flying from an attack from Miguel.

" I should have known." Murrue said with a groan as Kira dodged to protect the missiles he stole.

" I don't really think thats a bad idea Captain." A man with glasses said making the crew look at him.

" Using the weapons of ZAFT against their creators makes things easier for us." The man said as Kira placed the missiles in the Archangel before flying after Miguel. Mwu had attacked the GINNS that followed Buster to let the teen escape with his stolen goods.

" Not on my watch." Mwu said as he shot off the hands of a GINN making one of the Large Missile launchers to fall. "I think Kira will consider that a good enough pay for the work on my Zero." Mwu said to himself before unleashing his battle pods to destroy the machine.

" Damn it!" Miguel yelled as he saw the GINNS being destroyed.

" Will you stop shooting that thing!" Kira yelled as he dodged an attack from Miguel but the blast hit the colony. Kira growled as the ZAFT pilot shot at him. Miguel kept damaging the colony while not understanding that he couldn't hit Kira with the weapon.

" Enough!" Kira yelled with rage before landing on the Archangel and arming his main cannon.

" Impossible!" Miguel said as Buster's cannon split the energy of his bazooka. The heavily weakened beam pierced the cockpit of Miguel's GINN making it fall lifeless to the ground.

" Miguel!" Athrun yelled as he appeared with Aegis.

" It's one of the GAT units!" Murrue said with shock.

" Damn you!" Athrun yelled before transforming his Gundam and shooting it's Strongest Cannon. Kira made Buster slide on the hull of the Archangel as it turned to dodge the shot.

" We need to stop that guy before he causes more destruction to the Colony." Mwu said as Buster looked at the destruction caused by the Aegis in its Mobile Armor mode.

" Got it." Kira said as he flew towards the Aegis making it shoot at him. Kira dodged with some carefully shot missiles before bringing his two Burst riffles up. The Aegis transformed and destroyed the missiles only to have Kira appear above it and kick its back.

" When did he get behind me?" Athrun said before feeling four hits hit the back of his machine. Aegis turned to fire back only to have the Linear Cannon of the Zero hit it in the back.

" How long has that Mobile Armor been here?" Athrun asked before dodging two shots from Buster.

" That guy is good, not as good as the CGUE guy but still good." Kira said as the Aegis tried to swing at him only to have Kira dodge and shoot at close range. Athrun raised his shield to block but he flew back from the attack. Mwu shot three rounds with his Zero each one hitting the same spot Kira did making the Aegis lose its balance.

" I refuse to lose to a natural." Athrun said before twisting his machine into a spin. The beam swords of the Aegis ready to damage the Buster. The eyes of everyone watching the battle grew with disbelief as Buster shot four missiles at point blank range. The explosion made both Gundams fly back. Buster had no damage but Aegis had lost a lot of energy.

" We almost got it kid. It won't be long until his battery runs out." Mwu said as the two machines flew around the Aegis.

" So that's your plan." Athrun said before turning to Mobile Armor mode. 

" Don't do it!" Kira yelled as Aegis fired its strongest weapon. Kira watched with disbelief as the energy beam destroyed a support column of the colony. Heliopolis started to let out every signal possible before launching all of its Life pods.

" How could you!" Kira yelled as he turned Buster towards Athrun.

" Because you killed my friends!" Athrun said with rage making Kira's eyes to grow. Athrun lost his smirk as he saw Kira's enraged face on the monitor. He had finished hacking the Buster's communication lines only to see his friend from long ago.

" Kira Yamato?" Athrun said with disbelief.

" I won't forgive you Athrun Zala!" Kira said with rage before arming his Anti-battle ship Cannon. Kira landed on the Archangel to help aim his attack.

" What the hell are you doing piloting that thing Kira?" Athrun demanded only to get shot by Mwu and his linear Cannon. The Colony soon started shaking as it fell apart.

" It's because of ZAFT's attack that I'm in this thing! Heliopolis for Life Mother Fucker!" Kira yelled making Athrun freeze with disbelief, he had never heard his friend cuss. But the words Kira last used before firing made Athrun remember seeing Kira's frame with that of a girl trying to get to a shelter.

_' He was that gun wielding psycho that Rusty shot at!' _Athrun thought before his machine was hit with the full force of Buster's Cannon.

" Looks like the Phase Shift armor is stronger than what we thought." Natarle said as Aegis went flying out of control before losing its coloring. The injured Gundam was sucked into space as the Colony finally broke to pieces.

" This isn't over!" Kira yelled making the Archangel to fill with shock. The Buster soon flew after the injured Aegis with the hope of finishing what it started.

" Kira get back here!" Murrue ordered as Mwu finished docking into the Archangel, his machine wasn't built to take on the powerful vacuum that was forming thanks to the destruction of Heliopolis. It's why he flew towards the Archangel when he noticed what the Aegis was going to hit.

" Let the kid go, I'll catch him with my Zero before he gets into too much trouble." Mwu said as the Archangel endured the destruction of Heliopolis.

" Kira you need to stop! I'm a coordinator just like you!" Athrun said as Kira shot at him with his assault riffle. He was glad the mechanics had found a temporary way to carry it. They had placed a powerful magnet on it but its was making it hard to shoot.

" Never! You destroyed my home, killed my people and don't you ever compare yourself with me. I'm not a natural hating piece of shit!" Kira yelled as he closed in on the weakened Aegis only to dodge a massive blast.

" It's a Nazca class ship!" Kira said with shock as he checked his battery power. He couldn't believe he let his rage get him so close to the enemy while knowing what they wanted.

" I'll make you pay Athrun Zala! You hear me!" Kira yelled as he used Buster's Sniper mode to shot at the Aegis.

" I never new Kira got so sloppy when angry... Hell I didn't even know Kira could get angry." Athrun yelled before looking at his main monitor. He grew with disbelief as the Ship of Le Creuset got hit with the three beams. One took out the main cannons, another damaged the engines and the last one smashed right into the hanger where the remaining GINNS and their pilots waited for orders. The damage was minimal thanks to the range but it was more than enough to cripple the large battle ship.

" Athrun get back here." The masked man ordered as he saw Aegis transform and turn towards the Buster that floated while holding its main gun. " If you go after him right now you are bound to lose. That ship and machine won't be able to escape us with ease." The man said making Athrun growl before returning to his damaged command center. The Buster turned and flew back to the remains of its birthplace, along the way Kira found something that the crew of the Archangel wasn't going to like.

+-*/\*-+

" What are you doing with that?" Natarle asked as Buster brought a life pod.

" The pod was dead in space, they would have died before a rescue could reach them." Kira said with a no room to debate. He landed the Buster on the Archangel.

" You know how to pilot a Mobile Armor?" Mwu said making Kira look at him with confusion. He had gotten out of the Buster to see who he saved.

" What?" Kira asked.

" There's a few ZAFT weapons floating in the remains of the colony. The two of us can use the spare mobile pods to collect them." Mwu said with hopes of cheering the teen up. He knew how much was being asked of the kid and having the only place that gave him peace destroyed was too much for someone his age to accept.

" I can use some more ammunition for my Assault riffle." Kira said making the blond smirk and give Kira a one arm Man hug around the shoulders.

" Lets go kid, that damage you did to the Nazca ship got you off Natarle's kill list." Mwu said making Kira nod his head.

" Fllay." Sai said with disbelief as the red head went running to his arms. Eve and her friend Satella were helped to the ground by Kuzzey and Tolle.

"Where's Kira?" Eve asked.

" Looks like he's heading out." Tolle said as they saw Kira in his pilot suit go towards the mobile pods. It didn't take long for him and Mwu to take off.

" He's part of the Alliance?" Fllay asked with the disbelief the other two girls felt.

" He's doing mercenary work, we pay him by letting him pilot that." A mechanic said before pointing at Buster Gundam.

" What? How can he use that thing?" Satella asked.

" Kira is a Coordinator." Kuzzey said making the eyes of the three girls to grow with disbelief.

+-*/\*-+

" Anything good?" Kira asked as they flew in the remains of Heliopolis. Kira was glad that there wasn't anymore life pods dead in space. They would reach Orb ships in a few hours without a problem. He could see their large amount moving towards the direction of another colony of Orb.

" Yeah, so get over here as soon as possible." Mwu said making Kira fly the little ship towards the location of the legendary Earth pilot.

" It's that GINN I shot down." Kira said with awe as he looked at the complete GINN that only had a hole in the cockpit.

" Lets tow this thing back to the Archangel." Mwu said making Kira nod his head. The two worker pods did the job and filled the people in the Archangel with shock, as they dragged it in. Thanks to the limited amount of gravity they were able to stand it up next to the Buster. It was soon locked down by Murdoch in the place where one of the other G-series was suppose to be.

" I've never seen a GINN this close, without it trying to kill someone." One of the Alliance's soldiers said making his allies nod their heads as they looked at the intimidating machine. The two work pods settled down next to the others before the pilots got out.

" ZAFT won't dare stick its nose in Heliopolis's remains, for now we can keep searching for anything valuable. We need someone to recharge the batteries of these machines while we head out." Mwu said making two mechanics get to work.

" I'll have someone clean that GINN up, never know how it can come in handy." The head mechanic said as he went to Mwu.

" Thanks to the kid we got some breathing room. This is where the remains of the Archangel's warehouse should be. Along with the supplies that was suppose to have already been loaded on the ship. We might not have the four other machines but we definitely will have more than enough to keep the Buster running." Murdoch said making Mwu nod his head. The two pilots soon took off as the mechanics got to work on repairing the Buster, the Mobius Zero and the worker pods.

+-*/\*-+

" Thanks to the work of Lieutenant La Flaga and Yamato-san the Archangel is fully armed and ready for battle. We have more than enough supplies to make the trip to Headquarters on the Moon." Natarle said after reading the things the two pilots brought in. The mechanics had to stop Kira from rushing to the supply crates for his Buster. It was an odd sight since they had never seen someone so excited before. Even when he had six mechanics holding him down.

" And we can expect to have that bastard Le Creuset waiting for us." Mwu said three hours after he and Kira got to work on salvaging anything the Archangel could use. " He was never one for giving up easily, although he is taking his sweet time. Kira must have hit them harder than what we first thought." The man said with a chuckle making the crew of the Archangel to chuckle.

" What if we head towards Artemis?" Murrue said making the crew look at her.

" It could work since they are our allies, but I have no doubt they would follow us." Natarle said making the Captain frown.

" I think I got a plan that might work." Mwu said with a smirk before telling them what he wanted to do.

+-*/\*-+

" Seems like the Buster became a bigger pain than what the Commander thought." Yzak said as he sat in the waiting room with Dearka and Nicol.

" Any of these weapons can be deadly in the right arms. That Natural must be one in a million to fight Coordinators on equal grounds." Nicol said making Dearka slam his hand on the wall.

" That machine was suppose to be mine, why the hell was this useless thing in the wrong trailer." Dearka said as he glared at the Strike.

" It's a common mistake that the Alliance didn't care about since they were in a hurry to get out of Heliopolis. Either way our men are already working on giving it some ZAFT technology to help you fight." Yzak said making his friend calm down.

+-*/\*-+

" That should be it." Kira said as he sat in the freshly cleaned cockpit of the GINN. It's main monitors were destroyed along with the pilot's chair and controls but the main system was still operational. Which happened to be what Kira was focusing on.

" The pilot wasn't half bad, he set up a descent system to stop anyone from hacking his machine. From my guess a Natural would have taken months to deactivate it." Kira said as he went over the data that the machine had. The mechanics had no doubt he was already working on breaking the OS apart to make it up to his standards.

" If you help me fix this baby up, I swear to help you make new mobile armors." Kira said making the head mechanic look at him.

" For the Alliance?" The man asked.

" For the Alliance." Kira said making the man offer his hand.

" You got yourself a deal kid." Murdoch said making Kira smile.

" All hands to battle stations." Natarle's voice said through out the ship.

" You did a good job kid with that Nazca class now its time to finish things." Mwu said as he placed a hand on Kira before he entered Buster.


	5. Chapter 5

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 5: Buster vs The world.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" We can not fail in destroying that ship. Its has already proven to be too dangerous." Rau Le Creuset said as he transmitted a last message to the four Gundam pilots that were going to engage the Archangel and the Buster Gundam. Three machines flew out of one ship and the Aegis out of the damaged Nazca class.

" Mir what are you doing?" Kira said as the face of his friend appeared on the monitor.

" My job, Tolle and the others are helping out, we can't let you do all of the fighting on your own." Miriallia said with a smile which soon found its way to her Coordinator friend.

" Kira Yamato, Buster Gundam Launching!" Kira said making his friend giggle. The gray machine soon made its way to the top of the Archangel and waited for the enemies that were to come. Kira didn't have to wait long and soon turned on his phase shift armor to engage his enemies. His patience had given him two minutes of extra power which he was planning to capitalize on.

" There it is!" Yzak yelled as the three machines rushed to battle. The Strike was the only one that seemed out of place since it carried a GINN Bazooka, along with two Assault riffles on its back. The ZAFT mechanics had been unable to attach a GINN sword before it was launched. Dearka didn't care since he favored long range battle more.

" Don't underestimate him. He was the one to defeat Miguel." Nicol said making his teammates growl.

" What the hell?" Dearka said as the Buster shot at them but didn't travel too far from the Archangel.

" Once Athrun gets here you two concentrate on taking down the Archangel." Yzak said with a smirk while the three machines circled the Buster to take it down with long range fire.

_' Don't they know they can't compete with Buster when it comes to a long range battle?' _Kira thought as he used very little energy to dodge the attacks.

" _**Buster's power supply is larger and more efficient than the others. Plus it takes a while for the pilots to get a feel on how their machine can fight. Take your time and play it safe kid, they don't have the level of experience in a Gundam like you do." **_The head mechanic said before Kira had gotten on Buster to launch.

" What the hell is he doing?" Yzak said with a growl as Kira continued to dodge their attacks. Suddenly Buster flew at top speed making the Gundams dodge a barrage from the Archangel.

" Shit! He was making sure our attention was on him while he lured us closer to the Archangel."Dearka said as they shot down enemy missiles.

" Ahhhh!" Nicol yelled as the Buster made the missiles on his right arm to explode. Destroying not only the projectiles but the limb that carried it.

" We need to help Nicol!" Dearka yelled only to have to destroy a wave of missiles from the Archangel.

" What the hell?" Yzak said as missiles from the Buster hit him on the back. The damage didn't do much but it made him drop his Anti-beam Shield. " Damn it." Yzak yelled before charging at Buster with two beam blades. Kira smirked before flying towards the Strike and using his two blasters to get it away from the Archangel.

" Kira! You need to listen to me Kira!" Athrun yelled while hoping to get his friend to stop his fighting. His Aegis soon flew into the battle by transforming from its mobile armor mode.

The Buster responded with a missile at the Aegis making Athrun destroy it. His machine was suddenly hit with some shots from the Buster's Blasters.

_' He's using the explosions from the missile to make a temporary smoke screen. But how does he keep evading our sensors?'_ Athrun thought as the four machines lost sight of Buster. Suddenly Kira reactivated the phase shift armor and shot four missiles at Blitz. The machine was forced to use it's anchor to destroy the attacks only to have Kira destroy the cable holding it together.

" This guy is a ridiculously good shot." Dearka said after the Buster had exploded the grenade on the Duel's riffle. Making it only have short range weapons. If Yzak hadn't reacted fast enough he would have lost one of the limbs of his machine.

" He won't get away from me!" Yzak yelled as he chased after the Buster that had flown out of their reach.

_' He keeps using small burst of energy to escape our attacks, and I've yet to see him waste a shot.'_ Athrun thought before turning his machine into it's mobile armor mode. He fired it's Cannon at the Archangel only to have it dodge.

" Shit!" Yzak yelled as the Duel smashed into the Aegis. It had been kicked by Buster while Aegis was taking a shot at the Archangel.

" Athrun! Yzak! Look out!" Nicol yelled when the Buster armed its main cannon and shot at the two machines. They were able to dodge but the blast caused some damage. Yzak had a major slash on one of Duel's leg while Athrun had a gash running on his shield.

_' That's one powerful weapon if its able to do that to my shield. Of course Aegis is weaker while in this form. What is he doing now? He wouldn't!' _Athrun thought as Kira flew from their battle.

" We need to stop him! He's going after the Gamow!" Athrun yelled as they took off after Buster that was showing it was faster than what they originally thought. 

Without warning the Buster created a flip while in space allowing it to look at the machines following it.

" Shit!" Yzak said as their target shot a few missiles and flew after them. The moment they noticed the lock on they instantly started flying. Only to have Buster ready to take a few shots at Strike. Each blasted rewarded Kira with a direct hit on his enemy.

" There goes my bazooka." Dearka growled before grabbing the assault riffles at its side. It flew towards Buster only to have Kira spin from his attack and shoot at Duel and Blitz.

" What kind of targeting does that machine have?" Yzak growled as Strike followed the Buster closer to the Gamow.

" Brace for Impact!" The Commander of the Gamow yelled as the cannons of his ship kept missing the Buster. The firing from the Gamow was actually covering Buster from the other Gundams instead of pushing him back.

" Sir we just got a report from the Alexandra they've been hit by a sneak attack!" A man said as the Captain turned to look at it's sister ship. They saw it had been forced into a turn while its engine let out smoke. Smaller hits could be seen all over its hull.

" It's that Mobile Armor!" Athrun yelled as the Zero rushed to even the odds. A large heat source was reported from the Gamow as the Buster blasted through the middle of the ship with his main cannon. The ZAFT pilots looked on with disbelief as Buster did two more shots before destroying the Gamow by hitting its engines.

" That's not possible!" Yzak yelled with rage only to have his machine be attacked by Mwu.

" We can't keep fighting like this." Nicol said as he dodged attacks from Buster. He had been given a beam sword by Athrun so that he could keep fighting.

" This whole time he was buying time so that his friend could sneak towards the Alexandra!" Dearka said with rage as his two Assault riffles ran out of bullets.

" Dearka!" Athrun yelled as Buster kicked the Strike before shooting it twice in the chest.

" That's the signal to retreat!" Nicol said as the Alexandra and the Versailles signaled their machines to return.

" We can't just let things end like this!" Yzak said with rage only to see the Buster rearm its main cannon and point at the Alexandra.

" He can't hit that from all the way over here, can he?" Dearka said only to see a bigger than usual shot fly from Buster. The blast made him fly back as the Zero took off to the Archangel. The ZAFT pilots watched as the blast collided with their injured ship. Only to have it shake and turn some more from the impact. The Anti-Beam Charges had done its job but the blast helped cripple the ship even more than before.

" Looks like those Anti-beam charges saved them." Athrun said before turning to glare at the pilot that had once been his friend.

" Yzak don't!" Athrun yelled as the Duel flew after the Buster.

" As long as that Cannon stays out he can't fly or fight like before." Yzak said as he closed in on the Buster only to have it turn and shoot a few missiles.

" I won't fall for the same trick twice." Yzak said as he flew from the explosion to find his prey. Only to find Kira missing. The Duel was blasted on the back by two beams of energy as the Buster came out of the smoke it had created. Yzak lost a leg of his machine before Athrun was able to catch him and fly off with the Buster shooting at them.

" Damn it!" Yzak said with rage as he pounded the control panel of his Gundam.

_' How can you be so powerful while fighting your own people Kira?'_ Athrun asked as the Buster got out of his sensor range.

" That machine is more dangerous than what I thought possible." Rau Le Creuset said as his Versailles went around the Archangel to help the Alexandra._ ' I should have known better than believe Mwu was going to just sit around. Looks like having the legged ship go after us was nothing more than a distraction.' _ The man thought as he remember exchanging fire with the Archangel. Although neither ship had been hit by the main cannon cross fire.

+-*/\*-+

" Did you see that?" Mwu said as Kira got out of the Buster.

" I've never seen ZAFT run from a battle, you two did great job." The head mechanic said as his team and a few soldiers began to cheer. " What's wrong kid?" The man said making Mwu place a hand on his shoulder before shaking his head.

"Give him some space. From this moment on he will always be known as a Slayer of his own men. A monster and traitor to the Coordinators." Mwu said with a sad tone as Kira went to his quarters while holding his laptop.

" Kira, you were amazing." Sai said only to have his friends let Kira walk in peace. The broken look in his eyes was something they weren't going to forget any time soon.

+-*/\*-+

Two days passed since the sinking of the Gamow and the Coordinator responsible had yet to show his face. The crew worried over his well being while the civilians hoped he wasn't going to stop fighting.

" According to Murdoch his special project will be pushed back." Mwu said making Murrue and the senior crewman confused.

" And why is that?" Murrue asked.

" Seems like he's going to be working with Kira in making those machines better. If anyone can make a Mobile Armor compete with a Mobile Suit it's those two." Mwu said making the Captain nod her head.

" What about Buster?" Natarle asked.

" It's ready for Sortie." Mwu said making Murrue study him.

" And Kira?" Murrue asked.

" I think he got over the fact ZAFT destroyed Heliopolis, especially after what he did to that ship. I guess what he said about fighting is true." The man said making the Naturals around him confused. " He really hates it no matter how good he is." The man said making the crew around him depressed.

" Captain. I think we might have a problem." A female officer said, she worked in the kitchen providing food and drinks to the ship.

" What is it?" Murrue asked.

" We don't have enough supplies to support the number of people we have taken aboard the Archangel. By the calculations of the Kitchen staff we'll only last a month in space even if we properly ration our food." The woman said making the crew look at her with disbelief.

" I thought you said Kira helped you regain our lost supplies?" Natarle asked.

" We went to the remains of the Morgenroute's factory, they didn't have anything that looked like food crates." Mwu said in his defense.

" That's because we we're suppose to purchase our food from Heliopolis this week." Murrue said making the eyes of the people around her to grow.

" Thanks to ZAFT's attack we won't have the supplies to take care of everyone, and Orb definitely won't let us back to the colony's remains." Mwu said making Murrue and Natarle to nod their heads. It was well known that the destroyed colony should have already been raided by Junk Hunters, Mercenaries and Pirates.

" Then we have no choice but to resupply ourselves at Artemis." Murrue said making the crew nod their heads.

" Where are you going Captain?" Natarle asked.

" I'm going to go check on our Gundam pilot. The Zero is performing far better than any other copy in the Alliance but it won't be able to compete with Buster's raw power. Power that we will need to survive." Murrue said making Natarle agree with her decision.

" I'll go with you, I'm probably the only one in the alliance with as many kill counts as Kira." The man said making Murrue nod her head.

+-*/\*-+

" I can't believe Kira was a Coordinator." Fllay said making Kira's friends roll their eyes.

" Does it really matter? It doesn't change who he is just what he is." Eve said making Kira's friends to smile.

" Eve is right, I know your father is a member of Blue Cosmos but Kira isn't like the Coordinators in ZAFT. He just wants to protect the people of Orb." Sai said making his fiancée to think.

" Why Orb? Wouldn't he feel better with his own people?" Fllay asked.

" We are his people." Miriallia said making the teens look at her with shock.

" Kira might have been born a Coordinator but he is a citizen of Orb, no one here loves and cares about Orb more than Kira. Kira is incredible and he knows it, but he isn't the type to take advantage of his skills. Otherwise he would have joined the military long ago." Tolle said as they tried to picture Kira in an Orb uniform. It didn't look right although he did look handsome to the females.

" I'm going to go see how he is doing." Eve said making the teens look at her.

" It will be a waste of time, Kira really doesn't want to talk to anybody." Kuzzey said making Eve smile.

" You might find it hard to believe but Kira and I have a special bond, I'm sure he will talk to me." Eve said making her friends confused.

+-*/\*-+

" So you will keep piloting?" Murrue asked since she was shocked the Coordinator wasn't an emotional wreck. Being a war junkie made it easier to cope with its horrors.

" Until the people I need to protect gets off this ship. Until then I'll just keep adding to your bill." Kira said before giving Murrue and Mwu two pieces of paper.

" Hey. I got you that Missile Launcher remember? I already paid for my Zero's OS." Mwu said making Kira think before taking his bill and ripping it up.

" Forgot about that." Kira said with a smile which Mwu returned.

" I guess this is fair." Murrue said as she saw he was only asking for double pay compared to the traditional pilots. Of course the pay for his missions would be more since he was a coordinator and the pay would change depending on the danger. He also got a bonus for shooting down enemy units.

_' The destruction of that Laurasia class ship is going to bring him a big reward.'_ Murrue thought before they left Kira. Both members of the Alliance glad that the boy was able to overcome the situation that was forced upon him.

" Kira." Eve said as she stood at the doorway. " I heard everything you three we're talking about." The teen said making Kira drop his head in shame.

" I'm a monster." Kira said as he sat down on his bed and let out a few tears.

" You're not a monster Kira. If you were I would have never been able to fall in love with you." Eve said making Kira look at her.

" How can you say that after I rejected your feelings?" Kira said making Eve sit next to him.

" Because you are being honest with me. It would be wonderful to be in a relationship with you, but I can't ever be truly happy if I have to wonder if you finally learned to love me." Eve said as she took Kira's hand.

" I'm a fool for letting you go." Kira said making Eve giggle.

" Yeah, but we'll find other people to love. Until then we can be friends that look out for each other." Eve said as she leaned her head on Kira's shoulders.

" I like the sound of that." Kira said before the door of his room closed and was locked by Birdie.

+-*/\*-+

" And that is our orders." Rau Le Creuset said as Athrun and the Captain of the ship listened to him speak.

" They are going to send three Laurasia class ships after the Archangel?" Athrun asked with disbelief.

" Yes in the meantime. The Blitz, Duel and the Strike will be transferred over to the Alexandra, it will make sure to follow the Archangel so that we do not lose it. While you and I take a shuttle back to the Plants." Rau said making Athrun fill with a bit of shock.

" We will do everything possible to take it down." The Commander of the Versailles said making Rau smile.

" I hope so. However you must not allow that ship to overcome you. They are after all only Naturals." Rau said making Athrun feel a wave of depression.

_' Except for Kira.' _Athrun thought as he tried to hate his former best friend turned Slayer.

+-*/\*-+

" How you holding up?" Murdoch asked as he saw Kira head towards them.

" Better, are repairs to Buster complete?" Kira asked.

" That they are, thanks to you we didn't have to do much." The head mechanic said making Kira nod his head. Although his last battle was a successful one he still took some damage.

" It's the Buster you should be thanking." Kira said as he stood in front of his machine. " It's long range, and it's battery allowed me to fight the others with ease. Had I any other machine than this one I would have had a problem." Kira said making Murdock smirk.

" You would have found a way. But I would like to know what makes you say that." Murdock said making Kira pull out his laptop and offer it to the man.

" The Morgenroute data my instructor had contained information on the G-series. Its old and outdated but I could make a rough estimate what it's designers had planned." Kira said as the man looked with a bit of shock at what he was reading.

" The Aegis was to be the easiest for the Naturals to control. Since it would operate the same as any mobile armor until switching to Mobile Suit mode when necessary. Its main flaw is the cannon that would drain its batteries while in Armor mode." Kira said as they saw an image of the Aegis. " I might know something about moving in a mobile armor but I would have taken too long to feel comfortable." Kira said making Murdoch to nod his head.

" The Blitz would have been nice to have as well thanks to its mobility but it has limited armor, and its weapons aren't really made for Mobile Suit Combat." Kira said making Murdoch nod his head. " I can't figure out why they created such a flaw."

" The Duel has stronger armor than the other two machines but it lacks speed. The main reason being is that GINNS travel just a few kilometers slower. It does have the power to take on Mobile Suits and deal heavy damage to any of the larger ships ZAFT uses, but the grenade can only be used once and it would be a pain to get close enough to guarantee a hit." Kira said making Murdoch nod his head.

" Finally we have the Strike." Kira said pulling up the white, blue and red machine. He figured it was going to be piloted by a Natural from the Americas. " Strike's armor is equal to that of the Blitz, but its phase shift capabilities are the best of all five machines. It also has great mobility but causes a drain to its limited internal batteries." Murdoch frowned as he took in Kira's words. " A flaw that can be overlooked thanks to the Striker packs carrying a power supply to help it. The Strike has the potential to be the greatest Gundam when it comes to power when equipped with its Striker packs. With the Aile Striker pack it can out fly most of the Gundams except for Aegis. The Launcher pack allows it to out shoot Buster and the Sword pack makes it into the living nightmare of any ship or Mobile Suit pilot." Kira said making Murdoch agree as they flipped between the images of the Strike.

" If Strike had a normal internal battery it could become even greater." Kira said making Murdoch confused.

" What makes you say that?" Murdoch asked.

" Because then it would be able to double its battling abilities without a Strike pack. Otherwise it would lose too much power and that would be terrible during battle with enemies preventing you from changing forms. Especially in the situation we are in." Kira said making Murdoch imagine such an event, he figured out it would take a miracle to survive their last encounter with ZAFT, however he had a feeling Kira would have been able to pull it off.

" It would have also been a pain to learn how to use all the different forms since each one can be considered a different Gundam. The Aile is much a faster than the others, Sword would have have taken too long to master the boomerang and Launcher is the heaviest even when comparing it with Aegis and Buster." Kira said making Murdoch agree.

" Orb did a great job in creating them, but there is no doubt that they made sure not to make them as great as possible. Especially when you take in the basic flaws you pointed out." Mwu said making the pilot and mechanic to turn. Both shocked beyond their minds to see him in the hanger so early in the morning.

" What's that look for?" Mwu said with annoyance. " I'm an Ace pilot just like Kira, he isn't the only one that likes to bond with his machine." Mwu said making Kira confused.

" Its an old saying." Murdoch said making Kira look at him. " Long ago people use to say that a man's weapon would gain a soul similar to that of it's user. It was the fighters duty to make sure it was always ready for battle while making sure it looks its best." The man said making Mwu nod his head. " Most pilots have forgotten that way of thought and allow maintenance crew to take care of their machines preventing such bonds from forming. You on the other hand don't seem to have that kind of problem." Murdoch said before taking his eyes of Kira and looking towards the face of Buster.

" As your bond grows stronger your skills as a pilot and Buster's performance will grow. I can see such a thing happening as you two fight to protect us." Murdoch said with pride making Kira look at his hands and then at Buster. To the shock of the two men and the lone Coordinator, Buster's eyes had flashed on for a single moment.

" Torri Torri!" Birdie said from inside of the Buster while hopping on its control panel. They felt relaxed from seeing that the mechanical bird might have triggered the lights. But they couldn't get rid of the feelings that Buster might have been responding to their words.

" You two have fun, at the moment I need to clean out Zero's cockpit." Mwu said making Kira confused.

" Clean out?" Kira asked the mechanic.

" Mwu has the habit of keeping emergency supplies in his machine in case he is ever stranded. Let's see what kind of work we can do on those Mobile Armors you promised me." Murdoch said making Kira nod his head.

" I'll be back later Buster." Kira said before walking with the mechanic towards the main consul of the hanger.

+-*/\*-+

" Still working on that thing?" Tolle asked two days later as they got closer to the heavily fortified base of Artemis.

" What?" Kira said as he was snapped out of a trance by his friend. " Oh hey Tolle, yeah I'm going over the power design for that boost system I'm helping Murdoch create for Mobile Armors. I'm doing the best I can but I'm not a hundred percent sure on its design." Kira said making his best friend smile.

"If you have problems with a propulsion system then you should have Fllay look at it." Satella said making Eve, Kira, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle look at the red haired beauty.

" My field of expertise is Jet propulsion and their power sources." Fllay said with a blush. It wasn't proper for a girl of her social ranking to be a fan of such things.

" I did not know that." Kira and Sai said at once. The glasses wearing teen had walked in and caught what his girlfriend had said.

" My father doesn't really like what I want to get into. He doesn't want me to be drafted by the military and stuck in a Mobile Armor factory." Fllay said making Kira smile.

" I know what you mean, if ZAFT hadn't attacked Heliopolis I would have kept my secret love of weapons to myself until the day I died." Kira said making his friends nod their heads, they still couldn't believe his hobby.

" I'm s game Otaku but atleast you can practice your hobby while on the Archangel." Kuzzey said making his friends nod their heads.

" I had a giant stuffed animals collection." Miriallia said with a blush.

" I got a thing for cars." Tolle said.

" Soap Operas." Satella said with a smile as her ginger hair cupped her face. It's length was no longer than her shoulders but it fit her friendly attitude.

" I'm a wedding planner." Eve said making everyone look at her with shock.

" Uh...mumble...mumble..." Sai said making his friends look at him.

" Fine." Sai said after a sigh. " I like making clothes for dogs." Sai said making more shock fill them.

" Wow, you two are a terrible match." Eve said as Sai sat next to Fllay. Her words making everyone laugh as they were able to ignore the terrible situation they were in.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm glad you are safe Cagalli." The leader of Orb said as he looked at his daughter through a video phone.

" Its because the life pod I was in didn't break, in fact the reports say only one pod was unaccounted. I hope someone was able to pick them up." Cagalli said making her father wish the same.

" It won't be long until you are returned to the homeland. Until then try to behave." Uzumi Nala Athha said before wondering if her brother was such a hot head. There was times like this that made him wish he didn't listen to his wife and instead adopted the boy, a moment later he would remember how much he loved his daughter and would forget such traitorous thoughts.

+-*/\*-+

" Where is he?" Kira said as he sat in cockpit and made his monitors look for his enemy. He only had a moment to dodge a barrage from five different positions. Kira quickly maneuvered out of the sudden death trap and began to engage his enemy.

His target quickly retreated before Kira could land a shot.

_' All this junk is just getting in my way.' _Kira thought before triggering his missiles which brought great shock to his enemy. The missiles flew and began to bombard the random debris that was making it difficult for him to fight. He used the explosion to cloak his movement.

" There!" Kira yelled as he fired to take out the Mobile Armor he was fighting.

" Sorry kid." Mwu said before making his mobile armor dodge.

_' Shit!' _Kira thought as Buster was hit by the four gun pods. Kira quickly flew out of their line of fire after destroying one with the guns on Buster's head.

" It's the end!" Mwu yelled as he shot his linear riffle. His eyes grew in shock as Buster threw half of his Cannon making it smash the Mobile armor. Buster's movement made it's arm take the Linear shot that would have destroyed the cockpit.

" Winner! Kira Yamato!" A machine said as the simulator door opened letting Kira out.

" I definitely didn't see that coming." Mwu said with some embarrassment as he got out of his simulator.

" I was surprised the Blaster survived not only hitting your Zero but it's explosion." Kira said making Mwu nod his head.

" That blaster is made of a special metal to help it contain the heat and strain of firing while in its unified form." Murdoch said with pride. " It can take more than that little beating you gave it.

" Put the edges of those GINN swords on it, a coat of Phase shift armor and boom you got two bladed Blasters to help your machine at close combat." Mwu said while punching his palm.

" The phase shift armor would give it the strength to take and give blunt attacks but the GINN sword won't do much agaisnt the beam swords of the G-series." Murdoch said while in a thinking pose. 

" Couldn't we make similar edges like the Anti-ship sword that Strike is suppose to use?" Kira asked making Murdock think harder.

" That might work but it will take some time to make it small enough to fit Buster's riffles. I'll see what I can come up with until then don't hold your breathe." Murdoch said making Kira nod his head.

" So how long until my Zero will be given it's boosters?" Mwu asked.

" The Captain said there is no reason to waste our time upgrading that old machine." Murdoch said making Mwu look at him with disbelief.

" Instead we'll be working on making those machines better. If you're lucky I might use the frame of the Zero to build them." Murdoch said making Mwu look at him with awe.

" I think my Zero would love a complete makeover. How long will it take?" Mwu asked.

" Don't know, first we need to finish with all the designs and thanks to Kira's simulator program we can find any flaws before construction." Murdoch said making Mwu smirk at Kira. To kill time and help improve their fighting Kira had Kuzzey and Tolle help him modify and build another simulator. His friends agreed since they would be allowed to use them.

In fact all of Kira's friends had taken turns. They could pilot the Mobile Armor, Buster and even the stolen GINN. Kira had given it a Gundam Cockpit to make it easier to operate. The Alliance members assumed Kira's friends were talented, what they would have never guessed is that Kira was making an OS for Naturals to use. Every night before leaving Kira would download the information from the two simulators and go over it before going to sleep.

" How about another match after dinner?" Mwu said with a smirk.

" Sure but this time I'm planning to bring a surprise you won't ever suspect." Kira said with a smile making Mwu wonder what the kid had plan. Mwu chuckled before going off to hand Murrue a battle report, even though he knew the whole ship had seen the mock battle. Kira felt it would help the civilians enjoy their trip. Which it did since they got to see the two fighters fight to the best of their abilities. At the moment the score was forty five wins for Mwu and forty four for Kira. Sometimes they would swap machines because of the Captains orders. Other times they would have to fight forces from ZAFT and the Alliance before reaching their targets. The crew had been shocked that Kira had programmed such accurate simulations. They were a bit uncomfortable over the idea of fighting the Alliance even if it was a simulation. Mwu calmed them down by saying that Alliance technology wasn't just used by their military.

It wasn't a secret that Mercenary, Pirates and some Terrorist groups had gotten their hands on such weapons. Some rumors even said they had mobile suits from ZAFT.

" Attention all hands. We will now be reaching Artemis." Natarle reported as the ship prepared to dock with the impregnable Fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 6: Umbrella of Artemis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" This is insane." Tolle said as the crew was being confided to the mess hall while their leaders were taken inside the colony.

" Do you guys know where Kira is?" Eve whispered.

" Kira and Murdoch are on a special assignment. After the danger the simulators showed us Mwu wanted to have a back up plan." A raven haired crewman said making the teens relax.

" What are you whispering about?" A soldier said while pointing his gun at them.

" I said you were the cutest soldier here but Eve disagreed, if I didn't have a boyfriend I would so hit on you." Satella said as she latched on the Crewman that just spoke making him blush.

" I still think Kira is better." Eve said while catching on to what Satella had planned.

" Not as good as my Sai, his glasses shows the world how smart he can be." Fllay said as she copied Satella's hold making him blush.

" Not as sweet as my Tolle, he can be very romantic when no one is around." Miriallia said making the Teen blush as he got displayed to her friends.

" Okay." The soldier said before walking away with embarrassment.

" I don't think we have to worry about these losers any time soon." A soldier of Artemis said as they stood at the door.

" You're right. Have the rest of you go help keep an eye on the civilians. If they give us the same amount of trouble as these turds here then have half of the force will return to the colony. I doubt we will have any problems." A senior officer said before leaving with a group, leaving only the lower rank men on guard duty.

" I did not see that coming." The raven haired officer of the Archangel said making Satella nod her head. " You can let go now." The guy said with a light blush.

" Sorry. But you have some very nice muscles." Satella said making the man's blush to darken.

+-*/\*-+

" I never knew this was here." Kira said as he and Murdoch were in a dark room.

" This is my private shop. Not many are allowed in here kid." Murdoch said as Kira looked at the GINN that had suddenly disappeared. He had figured Natarle had made the mechanics get rid of it. He had been too distracted by the Simulators and his side project to worry about it.

" So why are we here?" Kira asked.

" That's easy kid. We got work to do." Murdock said as he pointed at the GINN while making Kira confused.

+-*/\*-+

" Access Denied. Terminating with Extreme Prejudice!" Buster's Digital Copy said as Artemis hackers tried to get it's combat data. The computers screen suddenly showed Buster pointing at them before it fired. Four shots appeared on the screen as if it was a window with four new bullets holes.

" Access Denied. Terminating with Extreme Prejudice." A young girls voice said on the monitor trying to get information from the Archangel. It was a voice actor from Heliopolis, Kira had spent nearly a whole day trying to find the perfect voice for the Fire Wall he was making for the Archangel. It was safe to say his female friends were not happy that he did not pick them as the voices. His reason being that he needed someone that couldn't be traced to the crew and luckily there was a voice actress that was great at changing her voice to make it more Angelic. It was a tough decision since the voices of the four girls were a great choice. For a moment he almost gave in to the Puppy Eyes Fllay pulled out but his abilities as a Coordinator saved him.

" Damn it!" A hacker said as the Archangel fired at their screen creating the bullet hole filled screen to appear.

" What the hell is this?" A soldier said to one of the crewman after taking a laptop to the mess hall.

" It's the Firewalls that Morgenroute created to keep their secrets. You would have to call them to remove it and I'm sure they will deny its existence since its so damn effective." The crewman with raven hair said as he sat next to Satella.

" Can't the Captain override it?" A senior office from Artemis asked.

" We wish, but she was only given access to it. Headquarters is suppose to get the override code when the Archangel docks on the moon." A crewman with glasses said making the officer frown before going to report to his leader. He knew the man was not going to be happy since he had plans for the undocumented ship.

+-*/\*-+

" Your Ids have been cleared by the system. At the moment feel free to rest in these quarters while I wait to hear what the Alliance headquarters has to say over the reports you have turned in." Garcia said with a smile as he looked at Murrue, Mwu and Natarle.

" Thank you for all your hospitality and help." Murrue said with a respectful bow.

" What she said." Mwu said making Natarle frown at the non bowing man. Garcia ignored the man's disrespect before leaving the room to check how his plans were going." Now we play the waiting game." Mwu said making Murrue nod her head while Natarle was filled with confusion.

" Waiting game?" Natarle asked making her senior officers smirk.

+-*/\*-+

" Loading...Loading...Loading..." A digital GINN said as it threw a peace sign to the monitor that Kira was working on. Murdoch was surprised that Kira had created a Digital image for the GINN. He wondered if Kira made one for Mwu's Zero and wondered how he made the digital copies show emotions.

" I can't believe they haven't detected you." Murdock said as Kira used modified passwords of Garcia to work.

" Not many would keep an eye on the account of their leader since he has the highest clearance. That's the last of it." Kira said as his program finished downloading all the data from Artemis.

" Murdoch you might want to see this." Kira said as he read the memo pad of Garcia.

" Well I'll be a..." Murdoch said before grabbing a communicator from his pocket.

+-*/\*-+

" Which one of you is the pilot of that machine?" Garcia said an hour later after having a meeting with his superiors in the Eurasian Government.

" The pilot was hurt during a test run for new equipment." A mechanic said making Garcia frown. He had seen the signs of damage inside the Buster. Unknown to him Murdock and the mechanics had switched out the damaged GINN's cockpit with that of Buster. Which was hanging on a crane ready to be installed in a few minutes. Murdock was sure he could put it in before Kira could change into his pilot suit. A little movie magic and the Buster looked like it suffered a great accident.

" Show me." Garcia said making the Raven haired crewman to lead him to the sick bay.

_' Damn it.'_ Garcia thought half an hour later as he saw a bloody and burned body on a medical bed with some unwrapped bandages. It was an Orb soldier that had been taken to the shelter during the fighting on Heliopolis. The guy had somehow survived having his mobile missile launcher get destroyed. It was going to take months of surgery for Orb doctors to patch him back together. Until then he was being kept alive by the medical crew of the Archangel, which happened to be civilians that had no problem lying to protect Kira.

" How long will it take for him to heal?" Garcia asked as a few soldiers looked away from the injured and sleeping man.

" A few months, maybe less if I was able to get him to a hospital in Orb. They do have the best surgeons." The man said making the Eurasian Officer frown.

" I want him alive I'll have supplies sent to you to help treat him while I request a proper medical team from Eurasia." Garcia said making the doctor thank him. As they left the man and his intern wrapped their patient in new bandages while thanking god for this little miracle.

After opening the door and seeing everything was clear the doctor pulled out a communicator. His intern quickly went to stand outside like an airhead nurse while holding some supplies from a storage room for the medical room. Her job was to inform the doctor is anyone was going to come.

+-*/\*-+

" I got bad news Captain." Mwu said as he hanged his phone up.

" What is it?" Murrue said as Natarle wondered how Mwu had sneaked that phone in.

" Torri Torri!" Birdie said making the raven haired woman to look at the mechanical bird with shock. It landed on her shoulder and did a light hop. She had been cavity searched in a different room from the others. Apparently a female officer felt Natarle was more dangerous than the Captain and Mwu. In reality the woman wanted to enjoy feeling Natarle's body, she would have preferred the captain but knew her commanding officers wouldn't allow it.

" Garcia is trying and failing to hack the Archangel and the Buster." Mwu said making the two women look at him with shock.

" Looks like Kira's Fire Wall is holding strong." Murrue said making Mwu nod his head and Natarle to fill with shock.

_' She let that Coordinator arm the Archangel with one of his fire walls? They'll never get their hands on the information they want.'_ Natarle thought before a thought freaked her out.

" Why is Eurasia trying to hack the Archangel, and our Mobile Suit? It's Alliance technology if they want it they can just buy it." Natarle said making Mwu want to roll his eyes.

" There's the problem, Eurasian and the Atlantic alliance might be allies but it doesn't mean they are friends. This wouldn't be the first time one tries to steal from another." Mwu said making Natarle look at him with disbelief.

" We did it to Morgenroute when I went undercover." Murrue said making Natarle accept what they said.

" Something tells me Garcia won't be coming to pay us a friendly visit."" Mwu said as to the shock of the females he pulled out a handgun with a silencer to attach.

" What? How?" The two women said making Mwu smirk.

"I make the impossible possible." Mwu said before finishing arming his weapon so that they could escape. The man said his words as Birdie landed on his shoulder and looked like it was full of pride.

" Here is your meal." A soldier said as the two guards outside came in to keep him safe. Mwu suddenly threw a flash grenade before rushing to knock them out.

+-*/\*-+

" Garcia has authorized the transfer of supplies to the Archangel." Kira said making Murdoch look at him with shock.

" Can you add on a few things?" Murdoch asked.

" Just tell me what they are." Kira said as Murdoch read the list of things they need and what the colony had. Kira was going to fake such a transfer but modifying the original orders would be easier since his GINN Firewall intercepted it.

" We can't be too picky otherwise it will draw attention to the ship." Murdoch said making Kira nod his head before the man began to list what they needed.

+-*/\*-+

" Orders from the Captain." A soldier said as he passed the printed message to his commander.

" Very well, lets get to work." The man said before telling his men what to do.

_' Garcia wants this done as fast as possible, I might not understand why he is doing this but I'm not crazy enough to question him.'_ The Supply Officer said as his crew began to prepare crates and pallets with the things that were going to go to the Archangel.

"He wants to give them what?" Another Crew leader said as his soldier handed him a report.

" Five light wave generators. He says its to bribe the Alliance into giving the Eurasian government Mobile Suit Technology." The young soldier said making the Engineer scratch his head before giving in.

_' I wonder if this is one of those under the table deals Garcia is always pulling?'_ The senior member of the Barrier Engineers thought before having the spare Generators be loaded along with equipment to repair it and a few things he felt the crew of the Archangel might need.

All through out the ship different departments were getting the modified orders from Garcia. It confused the men but not as much as when they saw all the things being loaded. They never knew their arrogant and heartless leader could be so generous when the situation called for it.

" What the hell?" A soldier said as he saw things being delivered to the Archangel.

" Garcia's orders." The Worker Pod pilot said as he deposited the things his ship carried. The Eurasian soldiers in the Archangel felt something weird was going on but decide to let it be.

Before the last of the supplies could be loaded the Colony had suddenly fallen to an enemy attack.

" All personal evacuate the Archangel." Garcia ordered his senior soldiers. Unfortunately for them these orders came from Kira. The doctor had recorded the man's voice while he was in the medical rooms checking on the ' Injured' Gundam Pilot.

The worker pods dropped their shipment before flying to dock and get to safety.

" Shit we need to get those supplies." A mechanic said as he used the cranes of the launch system to grab the crates and gently send them into the hanger where other mechanics got to work on securing it. He was glad all the soldiers were more than ready to get off the Archangel.

" Thanks for the lift." Mwu said as Murrue, Natarle and himself popped out of a crate.

" We saw them delivering supplies. I didn't think Garcia would have given us any." Murrue said as she floated towards the bridge.

" He didn't." Murdoch said as he and Kira came out of a secret compartment.

" How much stuff are you planning to steal Yamato-san?" Natarle asked with a light smirk.

" It's not stealing, Garcia authorized it." Kira said with a smirk before giving the three officers a copy of the orders he modified.

" We got everything that was on the catapult." A mechanic said as the hanger doors closed.

" Good job, hurry and secure this while Kira and Murdoch prep to launch the Buster. Sorry Mwu but your Zero isn't made to fight in these conditions." Murrue said making the man understand, although he didn't feel bad because of it.

" Good luck kid." Mwu said making Kira go to the locker room to change into his uniform.

_' Should have had him wear it before he went into hiding.' _Mwu thought before helping Murdoch change Buster's cockpit.

_' Where is it?'_ Nicol thought as he damaged the hanger of Artemis while looking for the Archangel. He had started his attack a few minutes ago and had yet to deal with any heavy resistance.

" There!" Nicol said as he dodged a few attacks. The Buster came flying right at him, while it's blasters tried to drain the Blitz's battery.

" So that's why it was made." Kira said when Blitz suddenly vanished. Kira quickly flew between some carriers to hide. He turned off his phase shift armor and used minimal thrust to maneuver near the gray walls. A combination he had been using to hide from the sensors of the Gundam suits, he also had the Buster sending out hacking waves similar to that of Birdie.

'_ Does he have a Mirage coat too?' _Nicol thought.

_' No, I'm reading a heat signature from over there! It's similar but not the same.'_ Nicol thought as he flew over a ship only to see a missile spinning in circles. His eyes grew as Blitz registered several missiles around him.

_' A trap!'_ Nicol thought as his machine was bombarded by the missiles that been left floating near the ship Blitz had flow over. He used his shield to protect his cockpit before flying to find Buster. He would have taken more damage if he still had his own missiles.

_' Looks like that trick I hit Mwu last night with worked.' _Kira thought before heading towards the explosions to see a figure moving in the clouds of smoke.

" Ahhhh!" Nicol yelled as his Gundam was hit by the full blast from Buster's Cannon. " One shot and he almost drained all my energy." Nicol said with disbelief as he saw Buster standing on a ship. It broke apart its cannon and flew towards the Blitz.

" I don't got the energy to fight him, Dearka and Yzak will be here soon." Nicol said before flying to lead Buster to his friends.

" Another one?" Nicol said with disbelief before dodging a high powered attack from Buster. He turned around to retaliate only to see Buster had not move from the area Blitz had formerly been at.

" Those guys won't let me hear the end of this." Nicol said as the Buster fired two more times making the Blitz get out of the hanger of Artemis. Before Blitz could get help Buster turned and flew at full speed towards the Archangel while disappearing between ships.

_' Their heat signature is masking that of the Buster.' _Nicol thought before heading to the Alexandra to recharge while Duel and Strike damaged the Eurasian Colony.

The Buster docked with no damage as the Archangel escaped through the rear hanger, which was the hanger they used to go in. Since Artemis turns ZAFT had not known which entrance they used.

+-*/\*-+

" Is it okay to leave them like that?" Kira asked as they saw the battle at Artemis.

" Artemis won't fall to a single ship. It won't be long before it's own force pushes those Gundams back. Until then we will let them vent out some steam." Mwu said making Kira nod his head.

" I finished going over the supplies we got at Artemis." Murdoch said as he passed a list to Mwu.

" I see, Kira keep doing what you're good at but stay in the hanger, never know what ZAFT might have planned next." Mwu said before going to give the report to Murrue.

" Lets get back to work on that machine of yours." Murdock said making Kira nod his head.

" Torri keep Buster company, okay?" Kira said making the bird on his shoulder fly towards the Buster and then hop on its head.

+-*/\*-+

" You're saying that after everything we did and all that work we still haven't got enough supplies?" Murrue asked with agitation.

" We got food but no water, and the food we got is very limited. It doubled our supplies but not enough to make it to Alaska. And the moon is out of the question since ZAFT won't take this defeat laying down." Mwu said making Murrue sign and rub her forehead.

" What did we get?" Natarle asked.

" Murdock gave me a list." Mwu said before handing it to Natarle.

" But the chances of him and Kira keeping things a secret is very high." Murrue said making Mwu nod his head.

" Yeah, if things keeps going this way it won't be long until Murdock is working full time for the kid." Mwu said with a smirk.

" You mean Kira is a risk to the safety of the crew?" Natarle asked, she knew something like this could happen.

" No... I mean those two are too alike to not keep working together. I've heard a few mechanics talking about retiring when we reach a place we can be safe. The kid might not have Buster when he leaves but that GINN is being modified by Murdock and his crew." Mwu said making the bridge crew fill with shock. They were having a meeting making it only Alliance officers to be in it. The only ones missing where the mechanics since they were helping unload the supplies and Murdock was assigned to work on the machines that the Archangel carried.

" We don't have to worry about Kira turning on the earth, much less our own guys, but they might form a Mercenary group with Kira as their main pilot and the Mechanics to keep him running. Kid has more than enough supplies to make a one man campaign." Mwu said with a lightly humorous tone while still being professional.

" They can't do that." Natarle said making Mwu chuckle.

" They can and they will." Mwu said making Natarle glare at him.

" Kira is a civilian with great skills, Murdock should have retired years ago, he's been a mechanic for the alliance since sixteen and his crew won't work for anyone else. The good news is that the Alliance is more in demand for Mobile suit pilots than the Plants. As long as we pay we can have them help us." Mwu said making Murrue think.

" Until this moment Kira has been very understanding with our situation, any other mercenary would have never taken the job." Murrue said making the crew look at her with shock.

" Can't we force him to work for the Alliance?" Natarle asked.

" Are you crazy? Didn't you see what he did to Artemis? Do you really want an angry Kira pointed at the Alliance? I've fought coordinators and seen what their spies can do but Kira can run circles around those guys." Mwu said making Natarle hate that idea.

" What about his friends?" Natarle asked.

" I don't know, it's going to take something drastic for them to join our side. They really like Orb." Mwu said with a frown, he liked the kids. They were great at what they did, but he hated the idea of forcing them to do anything.

+-*/\*-+

" So you're my opponent? This will be interesting." Mwu said after dinner as he sat in a simulator. He was looking at Tolle's image.

" Kira thinks its time for me to get a more realistic combat experience." Tolle said with pride.

_' He did have the highest scores in the simulator.'_ Mwu thought with a smirk. " If Kira says so then there is no reason for me to hold back." Mwu said making Tolle fill with shock.

" I hope so." Kira said making the two pilots look at his image with disbelief.

" Surprised?" Kira said with a smirk. " I linked Buster with the Simulators, I'll do the Zero later so that we can have more people to train with." Kira said making Mwu fill with excitement.

_' These simulators are a thousand times better than what the Alliance has to offer.'_ Mwu thought before the three got to fighting. Buster, GINN and Zero soon blasted off to destroy their targets while the Civilians cheered the machines they liked.


	7. Chapter 7

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 7: Coordinator plus One.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" Don't you get tired of being around here so much?" Kira asked as he worked on the Mobius Zero. He was sitting on the cockpit while his laptop rested on his lap. Murdoch was helping him install special gear that would link the machine to the two simulators the Archangel had built.

" Not at all." Eve said with a smile as she laid on the top of the Mobile Armor.

_' That's one dedicated girl.'_ Murdoch thought with a smile. It hadn't been the first time the Raven haired teen decided to hang around Kira instead of being with her friends at the two simulators.

" Kira! Let me use Buster to fight so that I can show these two fools how a real man fights!" Tolle said with a smirk making Kira shake his head with a light chuckle. Tolle had been battling agaisnt Kuzzey and Sai all morning. It was their day off and the teens were using the only form of entertainment available. Kira couldn't help but let out a shiver if there had been more teens in the Archangel. Kira couldn't believe the odds that his group of friends were the only people around their age.

" Not in your dreams Tolle." Eve said before Kira could answer. " You already know that no one other than Kira and the Mechanics can touch Buster." Eve said making Tolle frown, he knew she was right. The only problem was he didn't plan to take the Gundam on a joy ride and felt their ridiculous amount of precaution was not needed.

" It won't really help us get better if we can only use two simulators. Thanks to the schedule change we can only battle Kira and Mwu after dinner." Tolle said with annoyance, Kira let out a quick chuckle as Eve only answered the Teen by sticking her tongue out.

" Why do you guys want to train? Do you plan to join the Alliance and fight?" Fllay asked making the Teens lose their cheerful atmosphere.

" It's not about fighting." Eve said as she locked eyes with Kira. " It's about protecting everything with the insignificant amount of strength you carry, Ne Kira?" Eve said making Kira close his eyes and take in her words.

" Fighting to protect, I can live like that." Murdock said with a smile, his mechanics felt the same. Each was working on their own task but the hanger allowed them to listen in to the conversation. Not to mention they naturally paid attention to the teenage eye candy. They cursed the fact that the teens were too young and already taken. Except Satella she just liked flirting while keeping her options open.

" Fighting isn't about protecting its about following orders. That's the only thing a soldier has to worry about." Natarle said making Kira frown.

" Orders are worthless if they do more harm than good. To become a soldier one has to throw away what makes them human. If that's the case I'll never fight in an army." Kira said making Natarle glare at him.

" Better than being a money hungry Mercenary, you have no home, no honor, and no pride. Working for whoever is willing to pay the most and never taking responsibilities for your actions, its nothing more than taking the cowards way out." Natarle said making Murdock want to slap the woman.

" It's must be nice." Kira said making everyone in the hanger look at him with confusion. " To be able to live a life filled with nothing but black and white. It's too painful to live in a world filled with colors for a person that can't let go of the past." Kira said making Natarle want to hit him.

" What gives you, a coordinator, the right to talk to me like that?" Natarle said with a glare.

" It's because I'm a coordinator that I have every right!" Kira said while shocking the hanger. " What's wrong?" Kira said making Natarle look at him with shock.

" Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Natural." Kira said with an ice cold glare that made Natarle want to step back.

" It's people like you that throw around those words that has brought war upon humanity." Kira said with venom.

" Coordinator, Naturals, Straights, Gays, Whites, Blacks, the Alliance, Eurasia, Orb and ZAFT is nothing more than stupid words people use to separate themselves from others. It's that need for separation that creates fear for anyone different than you. Before anyone knows it extremist of such groups are born. The Nazis of the Second World War, The Taliban of the Third and finally Blue Cosmos of the Fourth." Kira said making the Naturals around him fill with shock.

" You guys didn't figure it out?" Kira asked. " The world is at war, and in the end the ones that will always pay for it will be those that can't fight." Kira said as he disconnected his laptop from the Mobile Armor. " It's this type of history that makes me wish I was never born human." Kira said as he got out of the mobile armor and went walking past his friends.

" You can keep your orders Lieutenant Natarle, I don't have plans to bring Humanity once step closer to extinction. No matter how much it deserves it." Kira said as he left he hanger. All the ones listening couldn't help but feel their beliefs needed to be reworked.

" That boy has the makings of a great leader." Murdock said making everyone look at him with shock.

" Not only can he see the big picture along with its finer details, but his heart can never stop carrying the sins of his past." Murdock said as he turned to work on whatever it is that needed to be work on.

" I hope your happy Lieutenant." Eve said as she got off the Mobile Armor. " You finally got what you wanted." Eve said making the woman confused.

" You're the first person that Kira has ever learned to hate." Eve said before walking past the woman only to have her arm be snatched.

" That's not what I wanted." Natarle said.

" Let go of me." Eve demanded while pulling her arm free, she rubbed the bruise the woman had made.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Natarle said only to have Murdock come into her view.

" It's best you be going now." Murdock said making the woman look at him with disbelief.

" I can't afford to have you do anymore damage. Next time you come here make sure to bring the Captain or Mwu with you. Otherwise I'll order you out of my hanger." Murdock said making Natarle want to defend herself only to go silent with the serious frown the normally calm man had.

" Lieutenant." Murdock said as the woman turned to leave in defeat. " Why did you come?"

" The ship is dangerously low on water, our food will become limited once more and the Captain wanted me to give this Mission request to Kira." Natarle said as she handed a flash drive to Murdock. The man recognized it as one of the few that Kira had apparently had custom built. Meaning that only the Captain, Murdock, Mwu and Kira could get in it. 

" I can take it to him." Eve said while surprising the two officers over that fact that she was still near. " I'm going to go see how he is and make sure he eats. He has the habit of forgetting about the world when he is working." Eve said with a light smile.

" Just make sure to drop by the medical bridge first." Murdock said as he saw Eve nursing her wound.

" Sure." Eve said before taking the flash drive and leaving the hanger.

" Don't worry about Kira." Eve said as she stood by her friends. They had started to get out of the simulators in hopes of making him feel better.

" He's a better person and won't let this get him down." Eve said with a smile making her friends agree. Miriallia and Sai went back to fighting each other on the simulators.

+-*/\*-+

" Fllay what are you doing here?" Kira asked as the red head opened his door. The brunette, to her shock had been lying on his bed while covering his eyes with his forearm in a weak attempt at blocking out his tears. He had been so affected by the confrontation with Natarle that he had forgotten to lock his door.

" I...are you crying?" Fllay asked when the sight of Kira's suffering finally registered in her brain.

" A little." Kira said with a weak chuckle. His pain grew more as the one he liked saw him in such a pitiful state.

" Is it true?" Fllay said making Kira flinch.

" Is everything you said down there true?" Fllay said making Kira wonder why he didn't notice his crush being with their friends.

_' She must have been in the actual simulator. Miriallia did say Fllay had beat Sai and tied with Tolle.'_ Kira thought as he tried to come up with an answer Fllay might like.

" It's true." Kira said while hoping to be true to himself for once.

" My father, he... he doesn't like Coordinators." Fllay said as she stood at the door way, never once showing a sign of wanting to come into his room.

" He taught you well." Kira said making Fllay look at him with shock.

" The first step towards hatred is uncertainty. I've always noticed it." Kira said as Fllay looked at his heart broken form.

" You always became defensive near me. And you have the habit of flinching when I move near you." Kira said making Fllay's eyes to grow. " You never talk to me, just politely answer if I talk to you. I think out of everyone back in Heliopolis you were the only one that was ready to figure out I was a Coordinator." Kira said making Fllay turn her head.

" You were too good to be a natural." Fllay said making Kira chuckle.

" I've always hated being different." Kira said making Fllay look at him with disbelief.

" I dream about one day being in a world where I'm just normal, where nothing I do is amazing. A world where I can be myself and not worry about anything." Kira said making Fllay want to say something but she couldn't. They were in an unbearable silence that made Fllay be the first to give in.

" Why didn't you ever return to the plants? Isn't that the place you want to be? The place that can make you normal." Fllay said making Kira move his hand to look at Fllay. She could now clearly see the signs of his crying.

" I want to be normal, not have it forced unto me. Orb is the only place I can find peace. The Earth hates Coordinators, The plants hate Naturals... Heliopolis was my Eden, my paradise, my home... now I got nothing." Kira said making Fllay look at him while he covered his eyes once more.

" You have the Archangel and your friends." Fllay said as she turned while in the doorway. She heard Kira ask her one question that left her nearly as broken as his heart. She quickly left while trying to go over their conversation, trying to find the monster her father had painted.

+-*/\*-+

" The Alexandra was unable to sink the legged ship. However this time we will destroy it." Rau Le Creuset said before informing his crew about the extra mission they had to do while in the debris belt.

_' Kira, have you really become a monster. How can you kill your fellow Coordinators? What is so special about that group of Naturals that has you bathing in the blood of your people?'_ Athrun thought before refocusing on the rescue mission involving his fiancée.

+-*/\*-+

" Preparations are complete." Natarle said as she stood in the bridge.

" Launch all worker pods. Power down the engines and run on silent. Have all communications be passed through the G line." Murrue said making the ship stop moving as small machines began to fly out to gather supplies.

The Buster floated in space and would kick off large chunks of debris to keep moving. It landed on what used to be the hull of a ship. Kira had two jobs, protect the worker pods and find anything to add to his collection of weaponry. The Buster jumped and continued to glide through space as its monitors searched for any sign of danger.

" This... it can't be." Kira said making his words go over the emergency frequency the Archangel was using.

" What is it?" Murrue ordered.

" It's a Commercial Ship from the plants and a battle ship from the Alliance both destroyed each other." Kira said as he sent the images he was seeing back to the archangel.

" Those blast craters are still cooling down. There might be survivors in the area." Mwu said making Natarle want to groan.

_' That means Kira is going to be bringing in Life boats soon.' _The woman thought as the Buster and Zero searched the space for any distress signal.

_' Got it.' _Kira thought as he found a dead life pod. His eyes grew as his sensors caught something.

_' Its a GINN made for scouting. It's directions is heading towards where those two ships did battle.'_ Kira thought as he saw the machine look around.

_' I wonder.' _Kira thought as he pushed the escape pod towards the GINN. He saw the Mobile Suit gently catch it. It was so excited about finding the life boat that it forgot about the high powered riffle it was carrying.

_' He's going fast. Whoever was in there must have been important.' _Kira thought as he saw the GINN take off without a second thought.

" Hey kid why didn't you destroy that GINN?" Mwu asked as his sensors caught its movements.

" It was looking for survivors, the only thing we found so far was that escape pod. Probably the only person that would have been able to tell us why the Alliance attacked a Civilian ship." Kira said making Mwu nod his head.

" Keep an eye on its direction, I'll keep a watch over the Archangel." Mwu said making Kira nod his head before they cut communications.

" Not bad." Kira whispered as he made Buster lift the riffle the GINN had been carrying. It took him a few minutes but he finished hacking it.

" Kira, Lieutenant Flaga, you might want to get over here and fast." Tolle said making the two machines head towards his direction.

" Julius Seven." Kira said with disbelief as he looked at the remains of the colony that had triggered the Fourth World War.

" I'm going to go report to Murrue, and work on a course of action." Mwu said making Kira's eyes to grow.

" Wait a minute, you can't be saying what I think you're saying." Kira said making Mwu sigh.

" You got good instincts kid, but at the moment we are desperate and the chances of getting supplies somewhere else is zero." Mwu said making Kira's eyes to search his mind for an answer but found none.

" I'm sorry kid." Mwu said making Kira nod his head before they cut their communications.

" Those two ships were destroyed but I might be able to find something helpful." Kira said to himself, he needed something to get his mind off what the Archangel would soon be doing.

Kira quickly flew towards the remains of the recent battle with hopes of finding something. Besides a few pieces of usable scrap there wasn't anything to help the Alliance ship. His monitor flashed for a moment before locking on to a heat signature.

_' It's a malfunctioning life pod. Instead of being dead in space its traveling while not sending out a distress signal. It's set on lowest form of power possible to allow longer time in space. It's why we weren't able to pick it up with traditional sensors. If I hadn't upgraded Buster's the night before I would have missed it." _Kira thought as he got closer to the lone pod that had gotten stuck on a piece of a ship. '_There is probably only one person in there thanks to the limit oxygen they would have.'_ Kira thought before making Buster's hand grab the life pod. He slowly brought it towards the chest of his Gundam before making his way to the Archangel.

_' This life pod is different from the ones in Orb and that one I gave to the GINN was different from this one. I wonder who was sent to ZAFT.'_ Kira thought as he saw the Archangel coming up.

_' I knew it.' _Natarle thought as she saw Kira approach them.

+-*/\*-+

" Well if it isn't Craig the Cooker of Coordinators." A ZAFT commander said as a man from the Alliance glared at him. The ZAFT Officer could only imagine how much Patrick Zala would be pleased about their discovery. The high level information gatherer before them had a large bounty from his years of service in the Alliance.

+-*/\*-+

Once again the crew of the Archangel was gathered in the hanger wondering what their Coordinator had brought in with him. The mechanics waited until the last mobile armor docked so that they could begin working on the life pod. Murdock looked at his team as they locked eyes, he could see a few had their weapons ready without alerting their fellow soldiers.

_' Hopefully you didn't bring us anything too dangerous kid.' _Murdock thought as Kira floated towards the life pod. Clearly showing no sign of being prepared in case something dangerous happened.

" I'm opening it." Murdock said as he punched in a universal code to a panel in the life pod. Some light hissing came as the air shut environment of the life pod began to adjust to the atmosphere of the hanger. It's single door opened dramatically to the people of the Archangel as they waited to see what was inside.

" We're fine. We're fine. Thank You! How are you?" A pink mechanical ball said as it slowly shout out of the life pod and moved through out the hanger taking it's environment.

_' What the hell?" _Was the thought of everyone but one person.

_' That's so cute.'_ Miriallia thought as she looked at the pink ball of metal.

" Oh my this doesn't look like a ship from ZAFT." A long pink haired beauty said while being dressed like a princess.

_' Oh shit.'_ Kira, Murdock, and Mwu thought as the innocent teen looked around. Her eyes grew as she noticed she wasn't going to touch ground anytime soon.

_' Perhaps pushing with all my might to leave was not the right thing. Maybe the alliance doesn't know how to unload Life __pods?'_ The teen thought before wondering how she was going to be able to walk around.

" I got you." Kira said as he appeared near her and pulled her to the ground to get stabilized.

" Why thank you." Lacus said with a smile making Kira blush.

_' Kira never blushes like that with me.'_ Eve and Fllay thought as the young coordinator looked into the eyes of the person he saved.

" We should take this conversation somewhere private. Kira you are welcomed to join us." Murrue said as the two coordinators landed on the ground.

+-*/\*-+

" I refuse to believe she is dead." Athrun said when their scouts found nothing near the remains of the ship Lacus had been at.

" All the pods are accounted for except for the one Lacus was in." Rau Le Creuset making the man want to hit something. " We don't plant to stop searching anytime soon Athrun, if she is alive we will find her." The man said making Athrun relax.

+-*/\*-+

_' Figures the Alliance would get more civilians involved in this war.' _Kira thought as a frown formed on his famous showing to the others his thoughts on what Lacus had just said. The teen had just finished telling them on how her civilian transport had gotten attacked.

" Thank you miss Clyne, I'll have Kira take you to a room you can use." Murrue said with a neutral tone.

" Keeper her safe kid." Mwu said making the brunette nod his head.

" So this is your room and uh... yeah." Kira said as he felt a little awkward around the kind hearted beauty. The innocence radiating off her was extremely refreshing.

" Thank you and I hope we can be friends." Lacus said making Kira look at her. " Yeah... friends. I got to go now and do something..." Kira said as he wondered why his first contact with his fellow coordinator was so weird.

_' I think the Naturals are starting to get to me.' _Kira thought as Lacus waved with a smile before he turned to leave. He stopped walking and turned his head once more and saw Lacus wave some more with an even bigger smile.

_' Weird... but cute. Not to mention... whoa bad Kira can't think that way about prisoners... but still... wow.' _Kira thought before turning his head with a shake and making sure to spend a lot of time working on Buster. When he got to the hanger he thanked Murdock for reminding him they were still salvaging things from the broken colony and needed his protection.

Kira once again salvaged around for anything that would help him protect the archangel that was becoming his temporary home.

After taking what they would need the crew of the Archangel released some paper origami to thank and remember the lost souls of the broken colony. It was an act that brought a tear to Kira's eyes, yet filled him with pride at the same time. The Archangel soon left the area of Julius Seven before making its way closer to the Alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: I wasn't sure about posting this but I felt bad over failing to update before X-mas. Which is why I worked on this story in hopes of redeeming myself to my readers. Unfortunately this is the part where my memory of the Seed Universe fails me which is why I'm so hesitant with working on this story. Anyway you guys please read, review and enjoy. Ja Ne and Happy New Years**

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 8: Reality Check.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

The crew of the Archangel was unsure over how to react. They had a very important girl aboard their ship, one that could help change the tide of the war. The sole daughter of the leader of the home of their enemies. To make the situation even sweeter the teen was a pop idol.

" Ready for another hard day of work?" Murdock asked Yamato Kira as the teen reported early at the hanger. There was no sign of danger and they would be focusing on Murdock's project to even the odds for the Archangel. A task that some felt wasn't really needed thanks to the presence of the Coordinator with the mercenary paycheck.

" I don't got much of a choice since there isn't anything else to do around here." Kira said with a carefree tone making the Head Mechanic laugh.

" Keep telling yourself that." The Native American said making Kira smirk. They both soon went into the man's secret lab and got to work. The other mechanics didn't care since Kira was very talented and they had learned to see him as one of their own. In reality Kira was their favorite weapons engineer since others would ignore the mechanics and their advice while demanded that their designs were followed to a fault.

Kira on the other hand knew they had experience under their belt and greatly valued their input. It was due to their common ground that had made Kira start to favor the hanger so much. Unfortunately for his friends they had started to see a negative side effect.

+-*/\*-+

" Has anyone seen Kira?" Miriallia asked making her friends sigh.

" Not since he chewed up the Lieutenant." Kuzzey said making his friends even more depressed.

" Kira can't help the fact that he is needed so much in the hanger. If we can't keep the Archangel ahead of our enemies its only going to put us in danger. Buster can only protect us for so long." Eve said while unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach. Every time she would do it, she would pretend it was Kira doing the act. Something her friends did not find odd at all, since Kuzzey had a human size pillow of a game character in his room. How he got it no one would ever know.

" We know but it doesn't mean its any easier for us." Tolle said making Eve sigh.

" The worst part is that the hanger has been so busy that they prevented anyone from using the simulators." Satella said making the group nod their heads. She wasn't a close friend to Kira, because she thought of him as a playboy, but after getting to know him she felt stupid. She planned to fix that mistake and do everything in her power to get Kira and her friend together.

" What's wrong? Did someone die?" Sai said as he came into the room with Flay. With nothing to do Flay and her friends had started to help the ship out. They only did odd jobs like filing away reports or checking up on the condition of the refuges and doing their best to ease their worries, they would later make reports before taking them to the senior crew.

" He might as well." Tolle growled making Sai and his fiancée confused.

" He means Kira, its been so long since anyone has seen him." Miriallia said making Sai nod his head.

" I saw him the other day." Flay said making the eyes of her friends to grow. " Kira and Murdock were designing a boost system for the Zero. I spent the whole day with them and didn't get to my room until midnight. Those two are hard working and Kira is quick to test things out to make sure to find any problems. I can't count the number of simulations we ran with the data input we created." Flay said making the room speechless.

" Why didn't you say anything?" Eve asked. Flay felt bad since she knew her friend had whined once or twice about not seeing the Gundam pilot.

" It sort of slipped my mind and I figured he was going to pop up sooner or later." Flay said honestly making her friends relax.

" Miss Alster." A mechanic suddenly said making the group to turn. " Yamato-kun has requested your presence in the hanger. The Captain has agreed to relieve you of your duties for the evening." The young man said making Flay nod her head.

" I'll make sure to tell him to show up this Thursday since its our day off." Flay said making her friends nod their heads in appreciation. She soon followed the mechanic as her friends watched her leave.

" I knew I should have taken a more militaristic courses instead of Corporate Management." Eve whined making her friends give her a light chuckle.

" Everything is going to be alright. We just need to do our best because ZAFT isn't going to forgive Kira for sinking one of their ships and crippling two more." Miriallia said making her friends nod their heads before enjoying their meals.

+-*/\*-+

" How are things looking down at the hanger?" Murrue asked Mwu since he was the only one besides Kira allowed to see what they worked on.

" All I can say is amazing." Mwu said with a smirk since the mechanics, Kira and Mwu had agreed to keep their project a secret. This clearly upset the crew in command but Mwu didn't care. They couldn't risk an information link since they had reason to suspect such a thing was happening.

+-*/\*-+

" What's going on?" Kira asked as he entered the mess hall to eat. It had been three days since Flay was needed and Kira felt they were almost done with the designs. If things continued at the pace everything was going it wouldn't be long until they could start building. Which was for the benefit of the Archangel.

" Natarle wants to assign one of us to take the coordinator her food. Since she might respond better with someone her own age." Miriallia said making Kira nod his head.

" And the problem is?" Kira asked while wondering why the air felt bad.

" We asked Flay to do it, since she is going to be off while the rest of us have to return to our post." Tolle said making Kira sigh.

"Look, I just don't want to deal with her... She's one of them." Flay said with a bit of fear.

"You shouldn't be saying things like that, Kira is a coordinator too and you're not scared of him." Eve pointed out making Flay fill with a bit of embarrassment. The group of friends nodding their heads in agreement with Eve's words. The more time they spent around the Gundam pilot the more they learned he wasn't that different. Just ridiculously talented in ways they couldn't ever dream of being.

" It's different with Kira, I know he isn't going to try to kill me because of Kira's..." Flay said before stopping with a blush and looking at her hands.

" Because of Kira's... what?" Sai asked as he turned to look at Kira blushing and then at Flay who had her blush intensifying, since she followed Sai's line of sight. He didn't like the thought of his fiancée acknowledging Kira's feelings. Especially since she had finally been forced to spend time with the brunette. It had really gotten on his nerves during the days the two worked together. Sai hated the fact that Flay wouldn't shut up about how fast Kira was in learning something and how he came up with more improvements than what she thought possible.

" Hello, I was getting a little hungry and thirsty since my food has yet to arrive. Is this where we serve ourselves?" Lacus said making the room look at her with disbelief.

" Whoa..." Tolle said after Flay had a disastrous encounter with Lacus. The two had argued about Coordinators and Naturals. Technically Flay had argued while Lacus had hoped she could make a new friend, since even she grew bored of her mechanical orb. In the end Kira had escorted Lacus to her room while providing her with the food and drinks she had wanted.

" Eve... Satella... You guys know I didn't mean... not towards Kira" Flay said after she had momentary locked eyes with Kira. She had never seen so much pain in his eyes. It seemed so unnatural and she hated the fact that she was the cause of it. She cursed herself since she had learn to finally think of Kira as a friend. Even if he was born one of them. In her mind the Gundam pilot was more human than most of the people she knew. He was more caring and respectful than her own fiancée.

" Shut up." Eve said with her head lowered before she left the cafeteria. Her words were a shock to all those that knew her. Especially Flay since Eve was one of her oldest friends. She had never heard her raven haired friend hold such venom when speaking to her. Flay could only watch her retreating form with pain.

" Sorry about that." Kira said as he placed Lacus's food on her table. He felt terrible for the mess his crush made, yet he couldn't stop caring for the red head.

" It's okay, I can understand why she would feel that way." Lacus said with some sadness in her tone. Kira wasn't sure why but he didn't like it. " But you aren't like that." Lacus said with a smile, Kira couldn't help but give her a weak smile in return.

" That's because I'm a Coordinator, I'm the only one on this ship that could understand where you are coming from." Kira said making Lacus smile to grow.

_' I understand how isolating being more than human can be.' _Kira thought as flashes of his childhood filled his mind.

" You're wrong, the reason you are so nice is because you are a good person." Lacus said making Kira chuckle.

" If you say so..." Kira said before leaving, he also promised to take her for a walk before dinner. He stopped once outside her door way and heard her happily chatting away with her pink and round friend.

_' You're wrong Lacus... A Monster like me can never be a good person... not anymore. I've been tainted by war and worst of all I allowed it to happen. I'm nothing more than a hypocrite that has embraced the thing that he once hated the most.' _Kira thought before heading to his room. Unfortunately he thought out loud and Eve had heard him. Her heart weeped for the young man that was being forced to become something he never wanted to be. She watched as Kira gathered himself and continued on with his burden. She knew that her role in life prevented her from helping him, but it didn't prevent her from being there when he needed someone. She might never gain his love but she would always treasure their friendship and at the moment Kira needed a friend. Eve called out to Kira with a smile and spent the afternoon updating Kira on what their friends had been doing.

+-*/\*-+

Two days passed and the Archangel was preparing to leave the belt of random junk that was discarded by humanity. They could no longer hide and would hope to reach their headquarters without any problems. However knowing that their hunter was Rau Le Creuset made it hard to hope for a safe trip.

" Captain...I'm receiving a message!" A member of the crew said making Murrue shocked.

" Its from the Alliance! We are to meet the advance fleet at the following coordinates." The man said with joy that would soon spread through out the ship. Finally a sign of good luck had reached them. The hope growing in the civilians would help give strength to the path Kira was taking.

+-*/\*-+

Kira in the meantime had just returned from his lunch chat with Lacus. An act that was starting to upset his friends. The most loyal to Kira understood him, while Flay, Sai and Satella questioned his loyalty. Of course putting their only mobile suit pilot in a cell was not something they wanted to do. Unfortunately his kindness was making tension grow since he was being too kind to a prisoner in the eyes of Genetic racist.

" Today." Kira said as he stood before Buster Gundam. " Today is the day your first upgrade is officially finished. I can't wait to test you out." Kira said with a bit of drool in his mouth.

" I'm glad to hear that Kid, because you might just get your chance." Mwu said making Kira turn to him.

" Why do you say that? Isn't the Archangel finally going to be safe?" Kira asked making Mwu chuckle, the man should have known the Coordinator was going to hear about their contact.

" It seems that way, but after all this time I expected you to learn to expect the unexpected." Mwu said making Kira sigh.

" Why do you think I recently put so much time in helping Murdock and the others?" Kira said making Mwu pause to answer.

" Touche Kid... here." Mwu said giving a large pack to Kira, along with a tool box and a frame. "Install this in your cockpit where you can reach it no matter what happens. I have the same supplies in my Mobius. If things end well you won't need it, but if our luck stays the same then you can never know when its needed. Better safe than sorry, right kid?" Mwu said making Kira nod his head. He quickly got to work on installing the harness for the large pack It would hang next to his seat and was easily at an arm's length.

" Isn't all of this unnecessary?" A mechanic asked.

" Not when your opponents are Coordinators." Murdock said making the man sigh as they continued with their goal to protect the ship.

" I can't believe it. My father is with the ships that will escort us to safety." Flay said with excitement as her and all her friends entered the hanger to use the simulators. There was now four available since Kira had found two of them on an abandoned Alliance ship. She noticed her friends pause their walking and looked at what they were seeing.

Her eyes grew with disbelief and her face turned red at the sight she saw. She wasn't sure why it was happening but she was enjoying the view. Kira and Mwu were shirtless while helping the mechanics work on the Buster. Since the two men were in the inside of the cockpit it had gotten hot and they had been in it for the last three hours. The only relief they could gain without wasting energy was by removing some of their clothing. Which was why they only had pants and their boxers on.

" Who would have guessed that my little gift would have caused us so much work." Mwu said with a sheepish tone. They had spent a few hours working on the Buster's cockpit. He couldn't believe all the wiring and rearranging they had been forced to do.

" Actually we haven't even gotten started on that." Kira said making Mwu look at him with disbelief.

" Then what are we doing?" Mwu asked as he held a ridiculous amount of cables in his hands.

" We're protecting the Archangel." Murdock said making his mechanics nod their heads as they worked on the machine that had the strongest burden.

" How are we going to do that with a bunch of wires?" Mwu asked as he helped Kira work.

" Very carefully." Kira said with a smirk as he went back into the Buster to do his job. Mwu shook his head at Kira's answer as he saw the Coordinator snake his way thought the inside of the Buster. He couldn't believe how naturally flexible Kira was to be able to do work on a mobile suit without having to remove armor plates to reach certain targets. He let out a quick perverted giggle at the ways the Coordinator could use that flexibility in the future.

" Mwu if this works then construction on your new Mobile Armor will begin as soon as possible." Murdock said making the blond look at him with shock.

" Then what your saying is?" Mwu asked making Murdock nod his head, the blond pilot looked at him with disbelief before cheering.

" What's going on with them?" Sai asked as the repair crew swarmed over the Buster like a hive of Ants working on a single project.

" Who knows?" Tolle said before they began to train to fight in a mobile armor or suit depending on their style. The teens knew their chances of piloting a mobile suit was non existing but it was still fun. Of course the more serious males wanted to be ready in case they were needed. Which is why Sai and Tolle began to train in using mobile armors. They wanted to be useful since the production of such weapons was easily for the Alliance and Orb.

" How's it holding out kid?" Murdock asked as Kira walked to the catapult. They had finished their work a little after dinner, and now they were doing a final check. It was a rushed job, but the work needed to be done to give the Buster an edge over their enemies.

" No abnormalities. Everything is following the numbers we came up with. Heat is stable, my power supply is stable, no real drag except for a minor loss in speed. Reaction time is down by less than five percent but I can make the proper adjustments." Kira said as he worked on his Gundam's operating system. His superior computer programing skills coming to full life as he did his best to recalibrate Buster to work with the new changes. The mechanics knew it wouldn't be long till Kira returned Buster to its original battle capacities maybe improve it once more. The minor glitches would soon be erased and the Coordinator would adjust to the insignificant speed drop.

" You've been approved to take Buster out for a spin with your main armaments. Go nuts kids except with the ballistics." Murdock said making Kira smile before he flew out of the Archangel. The Coordinator would push his Gundam to its maximum abilities, to those watching it looked like he was having a graceful battle with an unseen enemy.

+-*/\*-+

" Sounds like its performing better than what we expected." Natarle said as she stood with the Captain. They were in Murrue's office as Murdock finished giving her the results of Buster's test flight.

" The numbers we gave you were what we had originally considered a possibility. What we are seeing is something we calculated but didn't want to get anyones hopes up. It's why we waited to see what the field test results showed. " Murdock said with a calm tone.

" That's understandable. Kira, yourself and your crew worked hard and put a lot of effort into this project. It's safe to say that ZAFT won't know what is going to hit them." Natarle said making Murdock smirk.

" It's all thanks to that girl Flay. Kira had a great blue print, but she was able to fix many of the problems we couldn't overcome. Hell the only reason Kira is able to do the test run on Buster is thanks to her work. In the beginning we didn't consider doing such modifications thanks to Kira and I focusing on making an Alliance Mobile Armor." Murdock said making Murrue and Natarle to smile. It was nice to see another female be praised while the praise came from a man of Murdock's expertise.

" I see, I'll make sure to thank her properly later." Murrue said making Murdock embarrassed.

" Actually... Kira wanted me to show you this. He believes he has a way to make everyone happy especially Flay. Of course his goal has always been to keep everyone safe." Murdock said making the two women confused. Kira's work would soon leave the two females speechless as Murdock began to explain it to them.

+-*/\*-+

" Why are we dressed like this?" Kira asked Mwu as they sat in their machines.

" Bad feeling kid." Mwu said making Kira study him before nodding his head.

_' I can feel him. I already alerted Murrue and the others. God I hope I'm wrong. It's faint but I know its there and getting closer.' _Mwu thought as the crew finished arming his Zero and Kira's Buster.

" Kira." Miriallia said making Kira look at his screen as Buster's hatch closed.

" We finally have visual of the Earth Alliance ships. They're now engaging some ZAFT forces. They've received minimal damage, Natarle says that means the battle just started. The Captains needs you to launch as soon as possible and provide support." Miriallia said with a serious tone making Kira nod his head.

" What about the Archangel?" Kira asked with a bit of worry for his friends making Miriallia smile at him..

" The Lieutenant will be protecting us, not to mention the engineering crew has finished with the changes you recommended." Miriallia said making Kira smile.

" Hopefully Kuzzey, Tolle and Sai were able to finish that project I asked them to... without problems." Kira said making Miriallia giggle.

" Don't worry we still have the override if things go wrong. If they followed your instructions then nothing bad will happen. They might be trouble making bakas but they know how to get things done." Miriallia said making Kira fill with determination.

" Kira Yamato! Buster Gundam Launching!" Kira said as his Buster was rocketed to space by the catapult. With no phase shift armor the Buster allowed the force of the Catapult to send him to the Alliance forces. He could see the mobile armors trying their best to fight off the mobile suits as the the carriers of the two sides waited to see who would gain the momentum in the battle they were fighting.

+-*/\*-+

" How can those monsters use our own machines to kill us?" Flay's father asked as he sat with the leader of the advance fleet.

" Our machines can't handle fighting a G-Unit." The dark skin man said as he looked at the Vice Minister of Defense.

" Sir I'm detecting a concentrated blast of beam of energy! It's coming from in front of us." An Alliance soldier said making the ship fear the worse. The main window of the ship field with yellow energy that to their shock didn't hit them but passed right in front of them.

" One of the ZAFT Ships has been hit... I'm scanning the area now... its the GAT- X103!" The soldier said with awe as a second blast passed in front of them striking the ZAFT ship that was leading the charge. They watched as the second shot tore through the crippled ship causing it to explode.

" Athrun remember your promise and take that machine out!" Rau Le Creuset ordered making all the Mobile suits to charge at the waiting Buster.

" Sir the Alliance Mobile suit is releasing a second barrage." A female ZAFT soldier said making the ZAFT soldiers to worry.

" The readings on this attack isn't matching to the ones that took out the Maximus" The female yelled making the eyes of Rau Le Creuset to narrow. He watched as three Mobile Suits exploded when the attacks hit their torsos.

_' This time the shots were especially made for taking out Mobile Suits, his weapon could probably be set in different stages of power for his long range attacks. But why did he stay in one spot? He should have known his location had been revealed, its nearly impossible to not detect such an attack. If he was using solid projectiles maybe but not beam energy. He's not behaving like a traditional sniper. He must have nearly no military experience to make such a rookie mistake.' _The man thought as he saw a group of GINN speed to where the Buster was at. The others waiting in their formations designated by the ship they came from. Two more shots erupted from the Buster with its main cannon armed for battle. The attacking GINN dodged the attack only to have the shots hit a second ship causing it minor damage. The attack was able to fuel the ZAFT pilots to move faster since the ship belonged to the attacking group.

Rau Le Creuset growled at how that one machine had nearly gained the opportunity to cut his fleet in half.

" Such power." Mr. Alster said as they saw the Buster break apart its weapon to engage in close combat.

_' What are you doing Kira? Why are you fighting us? Why are you leaving yourself so exposed? You've never been this reckless, so why are you making such a mistake? Why are you just sitting there.'_ Athrun thought before his eyes grew. _'Kira would never make such a mistake, he isn't that arrogant.' _

" This is Athrun Zala calling all attacking GINN! Disburse!" Athrun yelled through his Radio making the pilots wonder why he was making such an order when they had yet to reach their enemies range of attack when he used the two blasters instead of the sniper riffle.

" You're too late Athrun." Kira said as he made Buster fuse his two blasters. However this time it was something special, something he had been meaning to try out. Buster quickly angled and aimed at the center of the GINN group. The center pilot smirking along with his allies as the many GINN began to dodge the attack they thought was coming. Unfortunately for them they would not be facing a single beam, no this time they were up agaisnt a barrage of such multitude it would nearly seemed ridiculous.

" How can a mobile suit have a spread cannon and a hyper impulse cannon?" A ZAFT soldier asked with disbelief. As the assault of multiple beam energy quickly tore through the fist wave of attacking mobile suits. If the machines weren't instantly destroyed they either had their pilot killed or were too damaged to continue.

" Morgenroute must have created this option to compensate the fact that any force would immediately charge that machine if it started taking shots at ships from a safe range. The power and speed of those spread shoots easily making it impossible for low level pilots to dodge." Rau Le Creuset said as they saw the Buster disarm its cannon and fly off. In a single attack it had removed six GINNS from the equation.

" Is he going to another snipper position?" A female solder asked, her mind instantly registering how their ships had nearly no protection in the bottom. Only to quickly throw that idea out the window when the Buster flew towards the Alliance ships.

" Attention Advance Fleet this is Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Buster. Continue towards the Archangel, I'll hold them off." Kira said through the friendly radio. He made Buster repeat his message to ensure they could hear it thanks to the Jamming that ZAFT had created.

" Thank you Yamato-san we will be pulling out as soon as possible." The Leader of the Advance Fleet said as he saw the Buster began to dodge and counter shoot at the Mobile Suits trying to attack it. It was only thanks to the Buster's powerful reach that allowed him to cut the battle short, forcing ZAFT to focus on him instead on the crippled Alliance Fleet. In his entire career facing the forces of ZAFT he had never heard of such a successful rescue.

The Aegis quickly charged in its mobile armor mode. Kira waited till the last minute before hitting his thrusters to maximum. He dodged the sudden capture attempted and blasted the Aegis with four missiles. The red Gundam shook from the explosion leaving its pilot disoriented. Athrun's attack would have worked if the GINN hadn't suddenly pulled back making Kira quickly suspect something.

" Kira No!" Athrun yelled as his greatest Best Friend quickly armed his strongest weapon and fired upon the ship he had weakened, destroying it in a matter of seconds. Now that Buster was at a closer range its attacks carried more power making it use less shots to take down a ship. The ZAFT soldiers couldn't believe the raw power one unit could contain. The Alliance ships had proven quiet durable since they had been able to dodge the long range fire from the ZAFT Ships to escape.

_' This proves that pilots is a coordinator. The Plants will not like this.' _Rau Le Creuset thought as he saw the Buster match the skills of the ZAFT pilots. The problem for ZAFT was that Kira was using a machine that only the Aegis could match.

" How can a single machine cripple our fleet so easily?" The captain of the Versailles asked as he saw Kira shoot down a GINN with a few missiles. The GINN engaging and chasing after the Buster being unable to stop its slaughter of their comrades. The green painted Gundam would dodge their attacks showing its speed surpassed the GINN. Even if it was easily known to be the slowest among all the G-Units.

" Because we weren't ready for him." Rau Le Creuset said as he watched Buster continue to dodge multiple GINN and use a single half of its main cannon to shoot any that was foolish enough to get too close.

_' Please leave... don't make me kill all of you.'_ Kira thought as he shot another GINN. Its left arm exploding thanks to its last minute dodge.

" Kira!" Athrun yelled as the Aegis transformed from Mobile Armor mode into Mobile Suit mode. The red unit had its gun pointed to the back of the Buster. The ZAFT Gundam piloted filling with rage at the twelve GINN Kira destroyed along with the two ships. The watching members of the Alliance couldn't believe how amazing Kira was piloting since he had been able to avoid major damage while fighting off swarms of attacks.

" Stop this madness Kira, you don't have to fight us! The naturals are our enemy... they were the ones that hurt our people." Athrun pleaded with Kira making all the Coordinators in space to stop their battle. The ZAFT Pilots that had come out of ships that weren't in the Versailles couldn't believe they were fighting a Coordinator.

" They were the ones that attacked Julius Seven. They are the ones that wants to deny us our existence! They are the ones that have to die!" Athrun said with rage as a ZAFT pilot broad casted their radio channel for everyone to hear. It was important information that everyone in ZAFT and the Plants needed to know. Even if the pilot knew that their leaders would have preferred for their populace to be denied such information. He was just glad they were not going to be able to trace the signal back to him.

" You're a coordinator, you're better than them. You don't have to fight to protect those that are different from you." Athrun added making the Alliance members and the people on the Archangel uncomfortable since Buster stopped moving. They were able to listen in thanks to ZAFT being caught off guard thanks to the broad cast that was preventing the usual radio jams. Not to mention Kira had destroyed the ship in charge of jamming the Alliance.

" The Alliance is just using you Kira." Athrun said as his machine lowered its gun and quickly flew. It came to a stop in front of the Buster not too close to be able to attack Kira but easily in the range of the Buster. It was easily now between the ZAFT Ships and the Buster. "Before you got involved with the Alliance you hated fighting. Before those Naturals corrupted you, you use to dream about all the good you wanted to do for the Plants. You wanted to design and create wonderful things to help the Plants, to make the lives of our people better. You don't have to shed any more blood Kira ... we can take you home, fix all this mess and make the naturals suffer for forcing you to change." Athrun said with a brotherly tone as the Buster lowered its head.

_' Shit I didn't think this could ever happen.'_ Mwu thought with disbelief. The unspoken fear of all the naturals of the Archangel was showing signs of becoming reality. Their Coordinator, the one piloting their greatest weapon, the only one capable of fighting ZAFT on equal terms was going to change sides. They knew they couldn't stop him from destroying them, Kira knew the Archangel and her systems from the inside out.

_' Kira...'_ Miriallia thought as her heart weeped for her friend. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. And no matter his decision she knew her friends and her would support it... except Flay, Sai and Satella since they weren't real friends of Kira. They were showing signs of reaching that level but they still needed time.

In the meantime the Alliance fleet was preparing to engage all the mobile suits in space. Especially since the Buster was showing to be a force like no other.

" Fuck you!" Kira yelled before releasing all the missiles of Buster's shoulders, instantly crippling or destroying the remaining GINN leaving everyone speechless. The attack had been so sudden that no one had expected it thanks to the drama Athrun created by making his plea. Buster quickly moved its head and faced the G Unit. Its eyes glowing with the murderous rage flowing from its pilot. It's two main guns raising to target the Aegis.

" Naturals didn't do shit." Kira said as his voice filled with sorrow, pain and rage. " It was ZAFT that attacked Heliopolis, it was you that killed my people." Kira said making the eyes of his childhood friend to grow with disbelief as his words were thrown back.

"I'm a member of Orb, you attacked my home, killed those that wanted to protect the place they loved and for what? To settle a racial difference that doesn't even matter! Don't fuck with me Athrun!" Kira yelled leaving everyone shocked.

" You of all people should know my parents are naturals. My friends are naturals, my teachers, my mentors, my coworkers, my clients are naturals, the helpless civilian refuges you continue to threaten by attacking the Archangel are naturals... the woman I made love to and the woman I love, and will never have, both happen to be naturals." Kira said making many fill with disbelief and a few blushed at the last things he said. Especially the two females he was talking about.

" And you are right... I am a Coordinator and I am better than those in the Archangel or the others members of the Alliance. But it doesn't change the fact they and I are human. It doesn't change the fact that ZAFT and the Plants drew First Blood. Everyone knows that the ones responsible for the Incident of Julius Seven were members of Blue Cosmos. The actions of one extremist group doesn't condemn a whole race of individuals." Kira said making the youngest naturals and coordinators to be filled with shock, this was information that many didn't know.

"How many have died because of the N-Jammers the Plants dropped on the earth? How many children died of hunger, heat, and frost because they didn't have the power to protect themselves? How many little ones has ZAFT trampled under the feet of Mobile Suits? Because the Alliance has yet to spill innocent blood. Other than the few colonies attacked by Blue Cosmos, a natural from earth hasn't come within viewing distance of the Plants." Kira growled as Buster Fingers began to show a trigger itch.

" How many civilians did you kill Athrun in Heliopolis? I might be a traitor to Coordinators but each one I killed knew that any day they could die. They signed away their lives in hopes of protecting the ones they love. But I have never pointed my weapons at a civilian... at someone that couldn't face me as an equal. Unlike you I've never taken the life of someone that never gave the thought of dying a possibility. All the members of ZAFT have been trained to expect the worse but civilians don't have that luxury. How does it feel to know that you and that machine are responsible for the destruction of the lives of thousands?" Kira said making Athrun freeze.

" You and me, we both are going to hell, but atleast I'm be going with a clean conscious..." Kira said making Athrun feel terrible. "But I'll tell you one thing Athrun Zala before I kill you." Kira said making Athrun look at him. "If it had been the Alliance that attacked Heliopolis... I would have been standing right next to you delivering justice for the people I love. I would have been the avenger for the members of Orb that had been lost." Kira said as his monitor showed his oldest friend. "I'll try not to keep you waiting on the other side too long Athrun. Until then wait for me while I finish making things right." Kira said making the Aegis pilot nod his head.

Buster fired its combinable cannons at the the Aegis cockpit only to have the silver CGUE block it.

" Athrun isn't the one you should be blaming." Rau said as his machine stood in front of the Aegis.

" I was the one that ordered the attack on Heliopolis, I am the one that is your enemy." Rau said making Buster glare at him.

" It doesn't change the fact that he pulled the trigger. We already heard that excuse during the end of the Second World War. Following orders doesn't justify murder. You don't hear me blaming the Archangel for those I choose to kill." Kira said making Athrun feel worse.

" Orb was making weapons for the Alliance, we couldn't allow them to get their hands on it otherwise the Plants would have been in danger... look at all the damage you have caused in one machine. Imagine what the Alliance could have been able to do with four more. How many would have died by their hands and that cursed ship you occupy?" Rau asked making the ZAFT members to regain strength in their decisions. They have seen the power of the Buster and could only imagine what the Archangel was capable of since it survived a well staged explosion.

" None." Kira calmly said making the eyes off all those listening to the conversation to grow. Alliance and ZAFT members filled with disbelief because of his words. The civilians have already learned to trust in the words of their guardian. If he said that as his answer then they knew he already ran such scenarios to come to that conclusion.

" What?" Rau Le Creuset asked while sounding for the first time in his military life confused.

" You heard me... I said none... no natural could have ever been able to properly kill anything in the Gundams that didn't involve friendly fire. I'm sure your pilots recognized the same problems I did... their OS was terrible... I've seen their training logs... poor bastards couldn't take two steps before tripping over their own feet. It would have been like shooting fish in a barrel... Its why Morgenroute spent so little effort in hiding their work." Kira said making shock fill the battle zone. Athrun was instantly gaining a gut feeling that what Kira had to say was going to make him hate his actions more than before.

" Orb was forced to build those weapons. The leaders of the Alliance had threaten to attack Orb's homeland if they didn't." Kira said with venom making the Alliance Military leaders that knew that secret to flinch. Flay's father worrying what could happen if the Alliance targeted Orb once more. Especially when they had such a loyal and skilled Coordinator protecting them.

" From what I can tell Orb had hopped to keep its end of the bargain while your ships finished off their creations in space. Leaving them with a clean slate while ridding potential dangers to our people. Why do you think you didn't face any resistance from Orb's Space Defense Force? Why do you think there was so many ships from Orb ready to depart from its smaller colonies to rescue the citizens of Heliopolis?" Kira said making Rau think before figuring out Kira was right.

" The Lion of Orb isn't one to start fights but he isn't the type to let others tell him what to do. He did what was best for Orb, he didn't want to get our people involved in a war we don't approve. The plan was simple, give the arrogant fools leading the Alliance what they wanted. Then have the unlucky soldiers assigned to the Archangel get killed by ZAFT during their first mission. I've hacked the Archangel's computer, the previous Captain had been ordered to make a charge to the front lines as soon as possible. They would have died had the Archangel followed those orders. Unfortunately the previous captain died before he could follow his orders from Blue Cosmos. Had the bastard been allowed to follow those plans I wouldn't be sitting in the cockpit of this machine. Instead I would have been stuck in a class room working to get my first degree in computer programming." Kira said making everyone fill with disbelief at his words, yet they knew he was right. Of course those that knew of Kira's programming skills knew he didn't need a degree to prove his worth.

" All you had to do was wait for those Blue Cosmos fools to let their heads inflate before popping them. But you couldn't help yourself... pride and impatience is a human trait after all. You thought you knew better and in the end all you did was prove that you're no different from a natural... you proved that you are also capable of making mistakes." Kira said making Rau glare at him. Kira knew that nearly all prideful coordinators hated being compared to a natural.

" You don't have to worry about feeling left out..." Kira said to cut off the masked man before he could say anything.

" I'm also a Coordinator but because of my grief I've accepted my role as a monster... the only future I can hope for is that my hands will never be stained with innocent blood. Until that day I'll have to settle with yours." Kira said before he fired at Rau and the Aegis. Both dodged making Kira glare before chasing after the CGUE. It wouldn't be able to fight at the same level as the Buster thanks to its lack of Morgenroute equipment.

_' Child's play.' _ Rau thought as he exchanged fire with Buster as it kept following him. The Buster quickly turned and shot at Athrun while he tried to sneak around, making Athrun curse. The ZAFT Gundam pilot couldn't risk taking too many hits thanks to the drain he gained from the missile barrage Kira had used on him.

" I won't fall for the same trick twice especially when it didn't work the first time... I can't afford to die by your hands... there is still people I need to protect." Kira said with determination as his shots made the Aegis fly back.

" So do I!" Athrun yelled as he charged Kira with Aegis showing his beam sabers. The red Gundam used its beam shield to stop Buster's attacks.

" You're in the way Athrun!" Kira yelled as four orange panels on the Buster's legs opened up. The two members of ZAFT filled with shock as the Buster revealed new missiles launchers that tripled its normal number of warheads. They had been overlooked since the design and coloring of the launchers made them seem like it was normal armor on the Buster. Unlike the bulky launchers on the Buster's shoulders, the new ones had been made to run along both sides of the Buster's shins. It had taken some time to create such missile holders but the work was paying off.

Four missiles went flying towards Athrun before Kira dodged an attack from Rau Le Creuset. Buster kicked it in the back and shot five blast of at the CGUE making it dodge. Kira quickly turned and avoided a blast from the Aegis's Canon. He used the CWIS on Buster's head to deliver some quick damage at the canon that just shot.

Buster dodged some fire from the CGUE before sending a few of his own. Rau raised his shield to block only to have his eyes to grow. The few moments to block was all Kira needed to arm his Hyper Impulse Riffle and fire it at the Rau. The cockpit of the ZAFT Mobile Suit filled with alarms thanks to the massive blow it just took. It flew backwards and its shield morphed a bit thanks to the intense hit it just took. Similar damage could be seen on the different parts of the machine. Anything the shield hadn't been able to cover was affected by the attack.

Kira quickly thrusted at and flew through the opening the CGUE gave making the red Gundam chase it.

_' This can't be happening again!'_ Rau thought with rage as ZAFT watched Kira destroy another of their ships with his cannon shooting at full power. The Coordinator of Orb had instantly showing others he had not problem taking advantage of a lucky break in battle.

" Kira." Athrun yelled as Aegis came swooping down while in mobile armor mode. It transformed into Mobile Suit mode and swung at Kira's Cannon. The Buster quickly separated it and pushed it away before spinning and revealing the collapsible sword that was on a special holder at the lower back of the Buster. The Buster swung with all its might on Aegis's hand. It was able to destroy the beam sword but the only damage the Aegis took was being knocked off balance. Kira cursed lightly before releasing four missiles into the Aegis before recovering his cannon.

_' He's good.'_ Rau thought as Buster continued to dodge their attacks while timing his own. _' But something isn't right.'_ The man thought before a certain feeling filled him.

" Evasive maneuvers!" Rau yelled to all the units under his command. The Gundam under ZAFT's command quickly dove out of the way as Mobile Armors suddenly began to rain death on them. Unfortunately for ZAFT the Crippled GINN were lost from the sudden assault.

" We'll keep them busy go after the other ships!" An Alliance Mobius Zero Pilot said making Kira think.

" No... you'll be butchered before I can take down a single ship." Kira said making the Alliance pilot fill with rage. He didn't want to hear insubordination from an arrogant Coordinator.

" Lets concentrate all our power on the Mobile Suits... together we can finish them off and then destroy their transports." Kira said making the pilot calm down. The man could hear Kira wasn't arrogant but taking the best decision for their victory.

" Alright kid. Let's take these bastards down." The man said as his machine flew after the stolen G-unit. Kira nodded his head before choosing the weakest link in the ZAFT's Defenders. The GINN that had finished making changes to rejoin the battle.

"Commander Le Creuset you need to return to the Versailles." A GINN pilot yelled as he fired on Buster to draw its attention. The bullets bounced off Buster's armor but did do their job. Kira glared at the one armed machine before flying to meet it head on.

" Bring it." The pilot said with a smirk as he drew the GINN sword that was on its side another waiting to be used. The machine used a two handed style to fight. Buster to the shock of those watching threw its sword at the machine before barraging it with missiles to destroy the GINN.

" Kira!" Athrun yelled as Kira looked for the Gundam pilot. The Buster flew black as a blow from a beam sword made contact with its chest. It was thanks to the Buster's stronger armor that no real damage was done, along with the assistance of its Phase Shift armor.

" Athrun..." Kira growled as he went into a spin and armed his spread shot cannon.

_' Oh shit!' _The Red Special thought as it watched the energy shots smash into his unit. The Aegis was smacked around like a rag doll thanks to the multiple hits from the Buster.

" Athrun I'm coming." Rau Le Creuset calmly stated as he flew in to help.

Kira quickly kicked the helpless Aegis away before charging the CGUE once more. Only to have the CGUE dodge two missiles. It fired its machine gun making the Buster dodge into an attack from the Aegis.

_' I got him!'_ Athrun thought after he caught the Buster thanks to Aegis's Mobile Armor mode. Kira hadn't expected the teen to recover so soon.

_' Shit!' _Athrun yelled as Buster turned its boosters to full power making them start welding into the Aegis. Athrun was forced to release the Buster but soon noticed a change in the machines fighting.

_' He isn't being aggressive anymore... when he escaped he must have lost a lot of energy.' _Athrun thought before charging in with his beam riffle. Kira was forced to dodge since he didn't have any way to defend himself from a barrage of beam projectiles. Sure the Buster could handle a few hits but it didn't mean Kira planned to take them. Kira made a mental not to fix that problem... not matter how much work it took.

" Retreat back to the ships! I'll cover you!" Kira yelled making the mobile armors to disengage. The Buster flew after them making Athrun and Rau to follow along with the few remaining GINN.

" Don't let the traitor escape." Rau commanded making the ZAFT ships concentrate its fire on Kira. The three remaining ships had successfully placed the battle between themselves.

" Kira." Eve said with worry as she sat with the civilians watching the battle continue. They could see their lone Mobile Suit begin to struggle. Only to fill with joy as Kira released all of his remaining missiles into a ship causing it too much damage to continue fighting. He used his Buster Cannon to damage the Versailles into retreating. Leaving no doubt that the ship captain didn't want to die at the hands of that weapon.

" Release the Second Wave!" The commander of the Alliance Fleet broad casted his orders making the civilians fill with awe as the mobile armors began to re-engage the ZAFT ships.

" Mwu you and the Zeros concentrate on the Mobile Suits. The rest of you make ZAFT suffer for their crimes." The man said as the mobile armors attacked their targets.

_' What is this? How can Mwu be performing so well?' _Rau thought as his nemesis showed abilities he never had. The lone ZAFT G-units using text book techniques to destroy the Gun pods of the Zeros. But it was taking too long thanks to the large number that had suddenly appeared. Not to mention Athrun's machines had already used a lot of its limited power source.

_' All those mock battles with Kira has helped me a lot... not to mention Kira's new OS made my Gun pods better than before.' _Mwu thought as he landed hits on the CGUE. His piloting and his Zero clearly showing the improvements they made thanks to the Coordinator of the Archangel.

" Clear the deck!" Murdock yelled as the Buster landed in the Archangel. It stomped to a stop and quickly turned to begin rearming.

" Fire!" Murrue yelled before the Archangel destroyed a ZAFT ship.

" At this rate we won't survive." A GINN pilot growled making the rest of ZAFT fill the same.

" This battle is lost... everyone retreat." Rau ordered making the remaining ZAFT ships to release certain flares.

" All units are to return to their ships." An Alliance officer ordered through the com channels making the mobile Armors and the Mobius Zeros to leave ZAFT alone.

" It's over kid... they won't be causing problems anytime soon." Murdock said as he looked at Kira breathe with fatigue while sitting in Buster's cockpit. The sweat covering his body and the heavy panting he made as testament of the incredible battle he just survived.

" Looks like those mobile armor batteries we installed helped out." Murdock said making Kira nod his head since he didn't feel like doing anything else. Normally the Buster had limited time of operation like any other Mobile Suit. However Flay had recommended to modify some Mobile Armor batteries to give Buster more fighting time.

Kira and the Mechanics aboard the Archangel were left speechless by her idea. Since their plan to solve the operating time was to rip apart some of the Striker Packs for their external batteries. However Flay's plan was better since Mobile Armors had smaller batteries that could easily be exchanged thanks to all the years of development already invested in them. The hard part was installing special holders and links on the Busters back without getting in the way during operations. Once again Flay came up with the answer.

They had been able to place two of the thiner and rectangle Mobile armor batteries on the back of the shoulders of the Buster. Since it was the only place they could work on with the limited time they had. The external batteries once completed would double Buster's power, an advantage Kira had easily tapped into during his latest battle. It was why he was more active with his boosters and use of Buster's Main Cannon.

" You want some help getting back to your room?" A mechanic asked the young man that could be considered the sole reason they had survived agaisnt the overwhelming forces of ZAFT. They could clearly tell the Coordinator was not going to be able to move under his own power any time soon.

" I just need some rest... if you guys don't mind." Kira said with a tired voice.

" No problem kid... give us a shout if you need anything." Murdock said before instructing his men to begin the repairs on Buster while leaving Kira alone. They would also finish on the last touches on Buster's external batteries.

_' No man should be forced to carry your burden... your curse.'_ Murdock thought as he saw Kira sleeping in the safety of his machine. _' Don't worry kid, me and the boys will do our best to help you with that burden.'_ Murdock thought as he looked at the two extra Mobile Armor batteries that would soon be attached to the Buster. _' We might be out manned but we won't be out gunned.' _Murdock thought before hurrying to work on the things he had to do to keep the Archangel safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 9: Where a man stands.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

" Kira." Flay said as she stood on the walkway that lead to the Buster. Standing next to her was Sai since they were going to welcome a special guest. Until then the red head planned to thank the young man responsible for keeping her father safe. Sure Kira was only doing his job but his assault on ZAFT had allowed the ships of the Alliance to escape a battle with only minor loses. Loses that wouldn't occur if the pilots agreeing to Blue Cosmos's way of thought had followed their orders. Instead four pilots had broken from the original plan and charged a ship on their own. Instantly being destroyed by the retreating Coordinators.

However to Flay that was in the past, she could see the shuttle carrying her father and a few Alliance soldiers land on the archangel.

" Should we wake him up? It would be better if he sleeps on his bed." Sai said making Flay look at him and at the peaceful yet uncomfortable sleeping Coordinator.

" He won't be able to make it on his own... you can see that, right Sai?" Flay said making her fiancé look at his friend.

" He doesn't have much of a choice since your father will be coming here... and I have no doubt he will be bringing some of his Blue Cosmos friends." Sai said with a defensive tone making Flay's eyes to grow.

" I told you guys before that my father isn't with those monsters." Flay said in defense of her father.

" Kira confirmed it, he admitted to keeping an eye on the high ranking and well positioned members of Blue Cosmos." Sai said as he glared at the saluting group that came aboard, he knew the Leader of the Fleet could be trusted but not the soldiers clearly looking for his friend.

" Sai... you can't believe him... I mean..." Flay said making Sai glare at her.

"Why? Because its the word of a Coordinator?" Sai said making Flay flinch.

" No offense Flay but you're being stupid... Kira has proven himself time and time again that his loyalty is with Orb. You saw him out there just like the rest of us. ZAFT had offered him a clean slate but he spat on their face." Sai said with a strong tone. " I can't fight the same way he does, but I will do my best to keep him safe."

" I'm sorry... I won't let my father hurt him." Flay said with her head down while some tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was that brainwashed by her father that she ignored all the facts in front of her.

" They haven't noticed us thanks to proper greetings... so do us a favor and get in the Buster and close its hatch." Sai said making Flay's eyes to grow.

" Wouldn't it better if you did it?" Flay asked.

" I'm still on duty, but you're not." Sai said making Flay to nod her head with hesitation. " Lieutenant Mwu wants me to inform him if they start acting up. Murdoch and the others won't let them do anything, but the Lieutenant is the only one they won't dare piss off." Sai said making Flay's head to nod, she knew how much influence the Eagle of Endymion carried. He was after all one of the few living heroes of the Earth.

" I understand." Flay said making Sai worry a bit about her being left alone with Kira. Not because she might hurt him because he didn't want them being left alone. The attack on Heliopolis and helping the Alliance was making him a better person... but he feared the changes were taking too long. He also feared Flay would come to her senses and take notice of how much better Kira was than himself.

Flay quietly boarded the Buster and was shocked to see the control panel was the same as the ones on the simulators. She quickly closed the hatch and was thankful no one noticed. She then turned on the main monitors while preventing the Buster from fully activating. She zoomed in on her father and prepared to listen to what he had to say. The whole time Flay made sure to let the sleeping Kira lay.

+-*/\*-+

" So this is the mighty Archangel." Flay's father said with a bored tone. He had sounded different when the man had been able to see his daughter in the main bridge. She wondered why his body guards kept shifting their eyes as if looking for something.

" An incredible ship if we go by the display of power the Buster has shown us." The Commander of the Alliance Advance Fleet said making Flay's father to squint his eyes.

_' He's mad... why is that?'_ Flay thought as she recognized the signs of her father being unhappy.

" Ah yes... that abomination used by that thing." Flay's father said making his daughter to fill with disbelief. "If you ask me such monstrosities should be kept out of our forces. The Earth will be tainted if we start using weapons similar to the freaks... this is even more true over the fact that this ship uses a Coordinator to pilot that weapon." The man said making Flay wonder what her father was saying. She had never heard him speak with such venom. Its true her mother had been killed by an attack from ZAFT, but Kira had been right when he told everyone that a race couldn't be judged by the acts of a few bad members.

" Then its a good thing we didn't ask you. I also advice you to keep your opinions to yourself, since the only reason you are here is to see your daughter." The Vice Commander of the advance Fleet said making Flay's father to glare at him.

" I hope you guys learn to behave, because the Archangel won't stand for any form of human bashing. Especially from a racist pig like you." Murdoch growled, the head mechanic was present to make sure the Alliance group didn't mess with his hanger.

" Murdoch-san." Natarle said with shock.

" Just giving our guest a friendly warning. Wouldn't want them to get into any trouble after all." Murdoch said making Natarle glare at him.

" Don't you have anything important that needs to be taken care of?" Natarle asked in hopes of ridding the man.

" I can't finish reverse engineering the light wave generators until Kira is ready. And I've already finished doing the required daily work on my other projects." Murdoch said making the Alliance members fill with shock. Murdoch smirked at their stupefied faces.

" You have some of the Eurasian Umbrella Technology?" The Alliance Fleet Commander asked. " Why wasn't this reported when you first made contact with us?" The man asked as he studied the mechanic.

" The Captain, Mwu La Flaga, Kira and I felt it was best to keep that information from others. Besides, we only got one Generator during our short imprisonment on Artemis. Its a complicated system we haven't deciphered yet, even with the help of a Coordinator." Murdoch said making the Alliance members agree with his words.

" What of the daughter of the Chairman of ZAFT?" Flay's father asked making the eyes of his daughter to grow. "Where is she? And is she ready to be transferred as a prisoner of war?"

_' That's my cue.'_ Sai thought before sneaking to the doors to report to the Captain and Mwu.

" That's none of your concern..." Murdoch said with a smirk.

" How dare you? That creatures is to be handed over to us as soon as possible, right Commander?" Flay's father said making the man uncomfortable.

" He's right, we got orders from headquarters to take custody of Lacus Clyne." The Commander said making Murdoch glare at him.

" Miss Clyne, was saved by a Coordinator. Using a machine fabricated by Orb and is currently residing in a ship that officially belongs to Orb. We are already in rocky water with that nation. I wouldn't advise for you to try anything else to piss them off." Murdoch said making the Alliance group to fill with shock.

Flay couldn't help but let out a gasp since it was the first time she heard about that. She had accidentally stepped back and fell on Kira. He instantly wrapped his hands around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. The strength of the Orb Coordinator had instantly pulled her onto his lap.

" Flay..." Kira said with a peaceful and warm tone. Flay blushed since she could easily hear the love his words carried.

_' Please don't wake up.'_ Flay thought as she waited before trying to break out of his hold. Only to find his hold too strong to do such a thing.

" What? You're a soldier of the Alliance, you can't serious believe in such crap. We need to use every advantage we can get on those Coordinators. If it takes hurting that whore then so be it." Flay's father yelled making Kira tighten his hold on Flay while she took in her father's words.

" You kiss your daughter with that mouth?" Murdoch asked with a smirk making the vice minister take a challenging step towards him. Only for the man to be restrained by his body guards as Murdoch's smirk grew. It was a low blow but the mechanic knew that things were changing. Lines were being drawn and he wanted to make sure everyone knew where he stood.

" I'll have you court marshaled for this." Mr. Alster said making Murdoch to smile, a smile that the Alliance soldiers didn't like.

" Good, because lately I've been meaning to quit this job, thanks to Heliopolis I'm learning things aren't exactly how the Alliance made it out to seem." Murdoch said making the Alliance soldiers to glare at him.

" Who pissed Murdoch off?" Kira asked with a half asleep voice making Flay's eyes to grow. She turned her head with a blush as Kira's hand pulled her closer to him while his mind was rebooting. She knew it was only a matter of time until he figured out the position they were in.

_' What's going on?...Did he?...Because of me?'_ Flay thought as she saw Kira's eyes widen and half a second later have Mini-Kira show what it thought of Flay sitting on Kira's lap.

_' Ah shit.'_ Kira thought as he assumed his chances with Flay was ruined.

" Isn't that your dad, why is he being hold back?" Kira asked as he tried to distract Flay to get enough time to get his body under control.

" He just got here a few moments ago... Murdoch and him have been arguing... I/m sure you can guess about what." Flay made Kira nod his head. Flay blushed since it made her feel his breath on the back of her neck.

To the shock of Flay a pop up window appeared showing a miniature Archangel. She felt Kira change since his body and mind prepared for a new challenge. She couldn't understand why her body was feeling a bit disappointed that he had instantly cooled down.

" Some one is trying to hack the Archangel?" Kira said making Flay's eyes to grow.

" Will they get through?" Flay asked.

" No... I've been updating my firewalls on a regular basis to kill time. I would like to say Archangel and Buster have firewalls as strong as the Alliance Headquarters." Kira said making Flay's eyes to grow. She knew of the legendary power of the Alliance's main computer.

" But they surpassed that level two updates ago. It was a pain secretly building a support system for the master computer on the Archangel, especially one worthy of the changes I planned to make. But it was worth it, especially seeing how its a team trying to access our data." Kira said as he pulled out Buster's Keyboard to begin his counter work. Flay watched with shock as Kira made the Buster use thermal imaging on the Alliance transport. It was on a third window allowing them to see what was going on.

" Five hackers... I'm sure the Captain will be exited to hear about this." Kira said making Flay nod her head. She was too entranced in the way Kira's fingers worked the Keyboard.

_' Its like he's a machine.'_ Flay thought while noticing he was working at a speed he had never shown her. _' I guess he wasn't lying when he said that Computers was his strongest field.'_ Flay thought as a third window popped up. Flay blinked as a message appeared on the Buster.

_' Flush them out.'_ Murrue ordered making Kira smirk. Flay blushed since the bit of a bad boy Kira was showing happen to be very attractive.

" Entering Alliance Shuttle system. Isolating enemy agents. Locking down automatic and manual controls. Beginning Data extraction. Data extraction completed. Rerouting system control. Deactivating life support. Now they have only one option left." Kira said as he hacked the shuttle in speeds Flay knew professional hackers would kill for.

" Are you going to kill them?" Flay asked.

" No... they will be able to get out of the ship but they won't be able to take control of it without my permission. Shit..." Kira said making Flay's eyes to grow since she never heard him cuss.

" Archangel has detected a second team... this one is outside of the ship." Kira said as he made the monitor showing the Archangel's digital copy to replace with the shuttle holding the second team.

" I'm going to use Archangel's transmitters to bounce my viruses into that shuttle. Hopefully it will cause them to come out to the open." Kira said making Flay wonder why so many people on the same side seemed to want to spy on their allies. " Done... I should have known... Blue Cosmos." Kira said with a glare as they watched the hacking crew rush out of the shuttle to gain precious oxygen. The Alliance members, Murdoch and his crewmen, and the Archangel personal filled with shock at the sudden intrusion.

" Hacking an allied ship can be considered a form of treason Commander." Murrue said as she came into the hanger with Mwu. The Alliance soldiers were shocked to see the Archangel's security force armed and pointing their weapons at them. Murdoch and his men instantly getting away when they saw their comrades appeared ready to remove a hostile entity.

" Captain what are you doing?" Natarle asked while Murdoch pulled her from the Shuttle. He might not like the way she thought, but Kira had proven she wasn't a member of Blue Cosmos. She just happened to be too narrow minded to learn new things about life as fast as others.

" Those men gasping for their lives were trying to hack the Archangel's system to remove us from control." Mwu said making the Alliance Commander fill with rage. Clearly neither he or his Vice Commander planned this. Flay's father filling with a bit of worry.

" There is also a second team in a shuttle within Archangel's firing range." Kira said through the Buster making everyone look at the machine as its doors opened. Flay's father filling with rage as he saw his daughter standing in Kira's cockpit. Kira had reluctantly removed Flay of his lap since he couldn't afford to ruin her image. Flay was grateful since she could only imagine how her father would react if she had been sitting on her Coordinator friend.

" Flay get away from him." Mr. Alster commanded making his daughter look between the two males.

" Do what you feel is best Flay... it won't change my opinion of you." Kira said making Flay give him a grateful smile. She slipped out of the Buster before heading to her quarters to hide from the drama that was unveiling. Even if a part of her wanted to see what was going to happen.

" Have you gained control of the second hacking team?" Murrue asked.

" Hai... I'm having it dock in the hanger as we speak... It was a little complicated since Alliance ships aren't made to do such things." Kira said making the Alliance men to fill with shock. While the Hackers couldn't believe his skills since creating a self landing program in the matter of moments was unheard of. Unfortunately for their assumptions Kira had already been working on such things, he only had to install the already made program.

" You tried to kill our men." Flay's father said making Kira glare at him.

" I was defending my home." Kira said making the man glare at him.

Their soon to be argument was cut off as the second Alliance shuttle made a rough landing but it was still an acceptable one.

" A little rough but workable. I'll give you a seven out of ten kid." Mwu said making Kira smirk.

They watched as more men rushed out while gasping for air. Kira made the ship close itself. While he pointed Buster's CWIS at the group that should be charged with treason.

" Captain Murrue I've already downloaded their personal logs and previous work while in service of the Alliance. These fools were arrogant enough to believe they would never be hacked. I'm guessing they have never gone agaisnt an active Coordinator Programmer like me." Kira said as he gave Birdie a data chip. The men and women not associated with the Archangel watched in shock as the mechanical bird flew to the well endowed brunette. It dropped the chip into her hand before landing on her shoulder. Meanwhile the Captain pulled out a specially made Data pad and inserted the chip into it and began scrolling in it. Murrue glared at the screen before nodding to her defense force.

" Get on the ground and place your hands on the back of your heads." The few Marines loyal to the Archangel ordered as they showed a strength few could ever face.

" I would do as he says, I'm sure Kira is more than ready to open fire on some Blue Cosmos agents. Plus it wouldn't be pretty having Buster's head mounted Chain guns splatter your guts everywhere." Mwu said with a smirk as Kira nodded his head to show the Mobile Armor pilot was right.

The large group of Blue Cosmos followers glared before doing as they were told. The Archangel's defense force quickly hand cuffed them and stripped them of all valuables and identification.

" Captain Murrue... I apologize for allowing such men to work under me." The Alliance's Fleet Commander said with honest words.

" It isn't your fault Commander. Kira has taught most of the Archangel that you can't judge one person by the actions of another. You can be cautious but not judgmental." Murrue said with a smile.

" Actually I think Natarle is the only one that has yet to learn that lesson. We should throw her in a cell with those racist pigs... she'll fit right in with them." Murdoch said making the Ensign glare at him.

" I'm not a racist." The raven haired woman growled in her defense.

" You sure act like it." Murdoch stated making the woman glare at him with more negative intent.

" That's enough you two, we got more important matters to attend to." Murrue said making everyone look at her.

" Kira can you do a sweep on all the Alliance ships in the vicinity and isolate all the double agents?" Murrue asked making the coordinator close his eyes to think.

" It will take an hour maybe two if you want me to target them all at once." Kira said making Flay's father upset.

" He can't do that. You can't do that." Mr. Alster said making the Archangel members to glare at him.

" They can and he will. The Alliance leaders might overlook such things involving your organization but I will not. Son, you have my approval to purge _**my**_ fleet of traitors." The Commander said making Kira nod his head before closing the hatch of the Buster.

" Commander if you would follow me to the conference room. Natarle you are to be acting Captain, call us if anything major happens but remember your restrictions. Murdoch continue your work, something tells me we are going to need it." Murrue said making her soldiers do as they were told. The defense force was already leading the captured members of Blue Cosmos to their cells.

Kira was already working on isolating and warning the proper personal. He would get in contact with Murrue and the others if a situation needed their input.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile in the conference room of the Versailles**_

" No... that's not possible." Yzak's mother said as she and the other leaders of the Plants watched the battle records involving the Archangel and the Buster. But most importantly the traitor of their people. The leaders of the Plants were being displayed on monitors to show their reactions to the news they had to report. Needless to say they were all horrified especially a certain Zala.

" And your saying that pilot, that Coordinator is Kira?" Patrick Zala asked with disbelief before seeing his son nod his head. " The same Kira that cried for hours because your kitten bit him? The same Kira that had helped out during your academy's bake sale by cooking along side of all those girls? The same Kira that was scared of those girls because they would give him cooties?" The man asked making Athrun blush before nodding his head.

" He ain't scared of them now." A surviving GINN pilot mumbled but was heard.

" Shut up stupid." A female pilot growled while elbowing her friend.

" What was that?" Chairman Clyne asked making the pilots to blush.

" They happen to be commenting over the fact that... Kira Yamato is no longer a virgin...unlike our G Units pilots." Rau Le Creuset said making Athrun to blush. He knew his friends would blame the Commanders shot at their manliness on him.

" What do we know of this Kira Yamato?" A random member of the council asked.

" Yamato Kira... is my godson." Patrick Zala said with some regret making the eyes of everyone listening to him to fill with disbelief. Especially Athrun because he forgot about that fact " His mother is an old friend of my mine and a very good friend at that." The man said making Athrun wonder why his father was acting different from normal. The man was after all only talking about Kira and his mother.

" Kira was a shy boy, he couldn't hurt a fly to save his life. On another hand he never had a problem in beating Athrun when it really counted."The man said making his son upset.

" I already told you dad the flying howling monkey attack does not exist in the Plant Fist style. Kira cheated." Athrun said with anger before hearing everyone important gasp.

" He already mastered the Flying Howling Monkey attack?" Yzak's mother said with disbelief and awe.

" Impossible." Chairman Clyne stated making many in the room to nod their heads.

" I saw it myself in the last tournament Athrun and Kira participated before Kira moved to Heliopolis. He performed it perfectly and the power and speed he displayed was incredible." Patrick Zala said with respect, pride and awe.

" If he mastered such a technique then clearly he is a fighter like no other." Rau Le Creuset said making the adults to nod their head.

" Excuse me but what is this howling monkey attack? Athrun is a five degree black belt in the Plant Fist style but he has never learned it." A soldier that had sparred with Athrun asked making Athrun nod his head.

" The Flying Howling Monkey Attack is the greatest move of the Plant Fist Style. A master instructor will not teach it to his pupils unless he feels they are worthy. It is such a guarded secret that only those that mastered it and will master it knows of its existence. We learn of it so that we can know about such powerful fighters being able to use that forbidden technique" Chairman Clyne said making the ZAFT pilots to fill with shock.

" But when was Kira able to learn it? I trained as much as he did when we were younger." Athrun asked with a bit of betrayal in his Plant Fist Master.

" Actually Athrun..." Patrick Zala said making his son look at him. "I lied about Kira only training on Mondays and Fridays like you. Those were the only days I could take you since you refused to be dropped off by one of our servants. I still don't understand why you didn't allow the Yamatos to take you with them... they pratically lived right next door to us." Patrick Zala said making his son to look down.

" I wanted Mom and You to see me train." Athrun said making the man sigh at the answer his son gave him.

" So how many days did Kira train?" Dearka asked.

" About six days a week. Four hours during weekdays and eight on Saturdays. Before he left he was awarded the level fifty black belt. I bribed him into not bragging to Athrun about his skill since they happen to have a lot of rivalries... most of them Athrun triggering them for no apparent reason." Patrick Zala said making his son lower his head in shame.

" That would explain why Kira blames Athrun about being forced to pilot." Rau Le Creuset said making the Zala leader to sigh.

" I told you that you were going to make Kira snap one day... what did you do?" Patrick Zala said making Athrun to turn his head away to mumble. " What?"

" I sort of, unintentionally, accidentally, unwillingly, it was not my desire, nor was it my wish, it was completely agaisnt my will for me to deliver the final blow on Heliopolis." Athrun said making everyone listening fill with shock.

" Are you saying that in the battle of Heliopolis you were the one that caused its final destruction?" Rau Le Creuset asked since he had not been informed of that. Athrun had reported that the battle had caused the colony's destruction and it was nobody's fault. Which now that he thought about it that report made no sense. The man was upset for putting Kira's anger at Athrun as nothing more as pointless gibberish in battle to weaken the ZAFT Gundam pilot.

" I might have fired a dozen shots from Aegis's main cannon... the last one pointed at the main support column, which might have caused the Collapse of Heliopolis." Athrun said making his father shake his head.

" I knew it... I should have never allowed that boy and his family to leave the Plants." Patrick Zala said making Athrun look at his father.

" What do you mean?" Yzak's mother asked.

" Kira's parents had wanted to move to Orb, but the war had made such things difficult. I had to pull a few favors to help them become citizens of Orb. Nothing that could hurt the Plants, but enough to guarantee them a chance to gain a happy life. His parents feared that with his skills ZAFT would have used him as some kind of super soldier. They didn't want for the boy to be tainted in blood. The only reason he took up Plant Fu was because Athrun dragged him into it. Otherwise he was going to join the Plant Scouts." _**(A/N: ZAFT's version of the Boy Scouts of America)**_

" What are the chances of him returning to where he belongs?" Chairman Clyne asked making the room think.

" I would like to think they are very good." Rau Le Creuset said making the room look at him with disbelief. Especially the pilots under his command.

" But Commander you heard all the things he said just like we did."Athrun said making the masked man to look at him.

" But I also heard this." The man said before pressing a button in front of the chair he sat on.

The monitor blurred into static before showing a shaky image of Lacus.

" Birdie... Haro stop it I need to record Lacus. If you don't behave I'll rip you apart and turn you into a toilet seat." Kira's voice said before the two machines flew towards the songstress for protection. Lacus caught Haro with a smile and Birdie landed on her head and hopped around.

" Okay its on." Kira said making Lacus's smile to grow.

" Hello people of ZAFT and Daddy." Lacus said making her father to chuckle. " I am currently a guest of the Archangel. They have been treating me very nicely especially Kira since he is a very kind and gentle person." Lacus said making Athrun upset.

" Lacus...focus... this isn't about me." Kira whispered but was still heard by those watching the video.

"Right... Focus..." Lacus said with a serious voice and face that made her look cute. " We are making this message to show you guys I'm okay and to tell you how I was saved by Kira." Lacus said as she looked at Kira's face. "As you know my ship was in route to Julius Seven to honor those we lost." Lacus said with a sad tone.

"Along the way an Alliance Ship attacked. Before I knew what was going on they had placed me in an escaped pod. Kira found me flying without an active distress signal. He brought me into the Archangel and argued with the Crew on how I was to be treated. I wasn't able to understand much of what they said, but Kira shut them up by telling them that the Archangel was still Orb's property, so they had no choice but to follow Orb's procedures while handling refugees." Lacus said making the ones viewing her message to fill with shock.

" I'm not sure how Kira did it but he gained official documents from Orb saying that I would be delivered to them without harm. From what I understand Kira can gain full control of the Archangel but has yet to do so since the crew has not given him a reason to. He is very determined in protecting his fellow citizens of Orb. I think it would be nice to have pilots of Kira's caliber and morales in ZAFT. His ideas and strength would help us create a better and peaceful future." Lacus said with a smile.

" I'm guessing this was before he wiped out a ZAFT Fleet." A council member said making many nod their heads.

" Kira has also informed me of his upcoming battles and the number of people he will more than likely have to kill. I tried to convince him that such actions were not needed... however he has lost much faith in the way ZAFT operates. I am very ashamed over the fact that Rau Le Creuset and his team handled the situation in Heliopolis so poorly. Kira has showed me overwhelming evidence that Orb had prepared to remain neutral in this war." Lacus said with an angry face that also made her look cute.

" I have also heard that Kira has the habit of crying after taking part of a battle." Lacus said making the camera shake a bit.

" What?" Who told you that?" Kira asked as the camera stopped moving. " I bet it was Sai... I'll get him back for running his mouth. Stupid Faulty Playboy." Kira swore making Lacus giggle since he had been right.

" Kira has also been kind enough to provide me with a space suit and the location of an escaped pod for me to use. To ensure no harm comes to me he has had his mechanic friends paint it all pink... in fact it looks like a giant Haro," Lacus said making her metallic friend to jump.

" I can not accept this. I can not to accept this. Haro Haro." Haro said before being attacked by Birdie.

" Not again... Lacus please hurry before those two tear each other apart." Kira said making Lacus to giggle more.

" Kira has already ensured me that my Haro Pod will be fully operation. He has also programmed a special signal to be sent out in case I am forced to use it. As soon as this recording is done I will have to get into my Haro Pod in case the worst is to happen. I will also be able to obtain live feed from the battle that way I will be able to react in case something happens." Lacus said with a serious face.

" The Refugees of Orb have also been trained to follow such procedures. However they have total faith in Kira's ability to protect them and will not go into their escape pods unless Mobile Suits start attacking the Archangel directly. To help punish the true enemies of the Coordinators..."

" Cough... Blue Cosmos...Cough." Kira cut her off making Lacus giggle at his action.

" Kira has provided me with information about future attacks that organization plans agaisnt the Plants and our fellow Coordinators. This is information that he gained during the Archangel's time spent in Artemis." Lacus said as she showed them a data pod.

" In the meantime I will do my best to have Kira join us. Although it will be a difficult task to accomplish since the naturals on board the Archangel care for him a lot... except Miss Natarle and Sai since Kira says they are Douche Bags." Lacus said making many chuckle since she was the only one able to insult someone and still seem innocent.

" Kira Yamato your presence is needed in the hanger." Natarle ordered over the Com system making Kira groan.

" Everyone please take care, Kira has promised to protect me as long as I am on this ship. I have no reason to believe he will fail to keep me safe. Even if he was to only use half of the effort he uses to keep the citizens of Orb safe." Lacus said making Kira sigh.

" And for my final words... Athrun why didn't you tell me Kira was your best friend. I'm mad at you for keeping his existence from me. I could have been Kira's friend a long time ago if it wasn't for you. You should start acting more like Kira he is very kind, sweet and thoughtful. Just the other day he brought me copies of my favorite soap need to quickly apologize and become friends again so that we can move pass this mess you created." Lacus said with an angry tone making her fiancé to flinch.

" Sorry Lacus I'll try to give you more time for the next message." Kira said before turning the camera off. But not before he had to yell at Birdie and Haro about breaking something. The last thing they heard was Lacus giggling at their actions.

" The message also came with encrypted data showing us some of the most recent plans of Blue Cosmos. Along with all the information involving the attack on Miss. Lacus and the special beacon to find her. Even if I find it hard to believe someone will miss a giant Haro floating in space." Rau Le Creuset said as everyone took in what the video showed them.

" Can we really trust him... he is fighting for the Naturals after all." Yzak asked.

" Kira might have changed but he was never one to lie. Much less hurt innocent people... he hated fighting but was always ready to protect others. The destruction and the lives lost in Heliopolis would be enough reason for him to see us as his enemies. Especially since he told me in his messages how much he cared about the place." Patrick Zala said making everyone listening to him to fill with disbelief.

" When was the last time you heard from him?" Chairman Clyne and Athrun asked.

" A few days before the attacked was staged. He informed me he knew about what we were planing and asked me to stop the attack. I had planned to get in contact with Rau Le Creuset but unfortunately I was too late. Kira had promised to look into and give us all the data he could find on what Morgenroute was creating for the Alliance. In exchange he only asked that ZAFT take a more peaceful approach when dealing with Orb. He did upset me a bit when he said he did not want to become our enemy but would do it if the situation called for it." Athrun's father said making the room go silent.

" Too bad the Alliance doesn't attack Orb, otherwise Kira would turn on them. Especially if they hurt the civilians on board the Archangel." A pilot said making the eyes of the leaders of ZAFT and the Plants to grow.

" You are a genius." The female GINN pilot said making her friend confused.

+-*/\*-+

Kira laid on his bed while taking in all the things he had to do that day. It was a lot of work fighting ZAFT, but the most draining part was helping the Alliance capture the traitors in their forces. He was shocked to find four spies from ZAFT among the double agents.

He had just finished a bath and was resting in his boxers and muscle shirt. His ever trusting laptop was on his bed as he worked on a few programs he was making. He had gained a lot of information from his battle and planned to add the Aegis and the CGUE to the simulators to help Mwu and himself become stronger.

Kira sat up as he heard someone waiting outside his door.

" You can come in." Kira said after putting some sweat pants on. He looked at his friend Kuzzey.

" Hey Kira... I heard from Tolle you wanted to talk to me about something." Kuzzey asked making Kira nod his head before motioning Kuzzey to sit on the bed across Kira. Being the only Gundam pilot allowed Kira to have his own room. Even if it did have two beds. He assumed it was Ensign Natarle's idea to prevent him from having a real pilot room.

" Yeah, I've been going over the data of the simulators since we've allowed someone other than the Lieutenant or I to use them. I've found something interesting that I would like to show you." Kira said before typing on his computer and passing it to his friend. Kuzzey took the laptop and soon had his eyes grow as his mind made sense of the information.

" You can't be serious."

" I'm dead serious and I need your help. I've already been approved by the Captain to help you become stronger." Kira said making his friend look at the laptop before looking at Kira.

" I'm flattered Kira but I don't think I'm made for this." Kuzzey said making Kira look at his friend.

" Kuzzey you've been my friend for a long time, and you've always done your best to help me and others. I can think of very few people I would want to give this opportunity to, much less have them watch my back. Thanks to the Commander of the Alliance we've been alerted of future plans the Alliance has for the Archangel. Tolle isn't made to fit this role since his specialty is something else." Kira said making his raven haired friend to go quiet. 

" Either way Kuzzey you will always be my friend and nothing will ever change that... unless you betray me or something." Kira said with a friendly smirk making Kuzzey chuckle.

" After what I've seen you do I never want to face you in battle..." Kuzzey said with a more confident tone.

" Kira... if I ever want out... can I quit?" Kuzzey asked.

" I guarantee it Kuzzey. I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to do." Kira said making Kuzzey nod his head.

" Then I accept Kira, I don't know how much of a difference I'll make but I'll do my best." Kuzzey said making Kira pat his friend's shoulder.

" That's all I ask for... starting tomorrow you are to report to the hanger for your training. Make sure not to tell anyone of this. Only the Captain, Mwu and Murdoch know about this. Murdoch's crew will figure out the truth and already know not to run their mouths." Kira said making Kuzzey nod his head before leaving while being left in awe at what was just offered to him.

" That's one down... just one to go." Kira said before going to sleep but not before doing a bit more work on his laptop.

+-*/\*-+

" **Hello Nexus." **Kira read on his laptop as he worked on the Buster along side of the mechanics. It had been a whole day since his battle with Rau Le Creuset's Fleet.

" Hello Scarlet Rose." Kira typed. " Where are you?" Kira asked as he made the Archangel's scan for any nearby ships.

**" I'm close... it took my group a while to figure out you weren't on the life boats.**" The mercenary wrote making Kira squint at his laptop. **" You my friend are a very hard man to understand. I'm guessing you are the one piloting that mobile suit."** Scarlet Rose asked and Kira could read the smirk in her words.

" You're guessing wrong. I created an OS for naturals... you know how much I hate fighting."Kira wrote making the mercenary fill with shock.

**" I don't believe you, no natural can ever gain such strength in a mobile suit."** Scarlet Rose wrote back making Kira smirk.

" No natural had a system that was fully designed by me... now do you mind telling me why you are following us?" Kira asked making a few moments pass before he got an answer.

"** We've been helping ourselves to the scraps that ship you reside in has been leaving."** Scarlett Rose wrote making Kira sigh. He had wanted to raid the destroyed ships and mobile suits but the Alliance had prevented him from doing so. It was safe to say the Archangel was not ready to see Kira upset at being denied something he wanted. The brunette had continued his work while not saying a single word to anybody since he learned they had already left the battlefield as he slept.

The Alliance tired to offer him some spare things he could take from the other ships but he refused them since they would not help in making his Buster better. Now he was focusing on working on what was available on the Archangel. The mechanics had also been upset since they had been having fun creating and testing out things their Coordinator designed.

_' Buster's external batteries made a big difference. Had I been fighting with the same effort while using my Gundam's original power levels I would have been dead in space by the time the Mobile Armors showed up.'_ Kira thought as he checked Buster's external power systems. Kira was extremely grateful that it had sustained no damage and now the mechanics were working on adding the two final batteries Kira was willing to carry. He didn't want to slow Buster down since the addition of its new missiles and the mobile armor batteries had slowed it down. Sure he had an answer to even the odds but he didn't want to unveil that trump card yet.

Kira continued to work on his laptop as his eyes took in the data it showed before using his fingers to make changes. The only time he stopped working was to view the simulations he created to see what changes his modifications made. He would gather that new data make another minor adjustment before running another simulation.

_' The energy drain is still too high.' _Kira thought as he noticed the number of shots the Buster could make before draining a bar of power. Originally it could make twenty five shots. Now it was averaging at forty, meaning that Buster now carried sixty percent more power than what Morgenroute had designed. _'About a fifteen percent power extension per Mobile armor battery.' _Kira thought as he ran the numbers.

_' Of course if I make Buster operate in siege mode I'll lose forty percent of my overall operating time. The power Buster can unleash will be greater but its battery will drain faster...'_ Kira thought before an idea popped in his head. _' I wonder...'_ Kira thought as he pulled up the system in charge of controlling Buster's Main weapons. _' This is starting to show some promise. I need to inform Murdoch of this and see what he thinks.' _Kira thought before making a note in his laptop to follow up on that theory.

" Kira we've finished installing the batteries the rest is up to you." A mechanic said making the Coordinator nod his head.

_' Uploading battery systems for slots 3 and 4.'_ Kira thought as he linked the new battery holders to the Buster._ ' I would have liked to use the batteries available on the Zeros but it would have weighed the Buster down more than before. And carrying two of them was less profitable than having four of the standard Mobile Armor batteries. This is one of the few times when quantity is far better than quality.'_ Kira thought as he could keep an eye on the power levels of Buster's newest batteries while being able to eject them in case they overheated.

_' Damn I wish I could kiss Flay for helping Buster become stronger.' _Kira thought as he figured how much more fighting he can do with his machine.

_' I need to be careful in the future because if the next update she recommended works I definitely will end up kissing her.'_ Kira thought as he worked on the second phase of changes he and the mechanics of the Archangel would start working on.

+-*/\*-+


	10. Chapter 10

**War can be a Beautiful Thing.**

**Chapter 10 : A change within.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

Heavy breathing could be heard inside of a cockpit. The pilot gulped as his machine warned him about an enemy attack. The pilot braced himself as his enemy came into a view. The pilot made his machine dodge an assault before attacking to the best of his abilities. The enemy machine moved out of his way before releasing an attack on the pilot. Warning signs came to life as the pilot began to cave under the pressure and the fear he was feeling towards his enemy. He quickly scanned the area hoping to find his attacker only to be assaulted from behind. The screen flashed red before an explosion engulfed the cockpit.

" Kuzzey you died." Miriallia said as she helped her friend out of the simulator.

" Kira made these newer programs harder than before." Kuzzey said as he watched Tolle, Sai and Flay attempt to take down the G units they were going to fight. Kuzzey had been using a GINN with Alliance coloring to label him as an ally.

" Shit!" Tolle yelled as his mobile armor was shot down... although he had been able to finish off the Blitz.

_' It won't be long now...' _Kuzzey thought before looking at the Buster. He could see Kira talking to the mechanics about the work they were going to start on. _' Kira, you truly are incredible fighting off these monsters on your own.'_ Kuzzey thought as Sai and Flay died nearly at the same time. Sai had been using a mobile armor and Flay to everyone's shock used a mobile suit.

" The brats got killed again." An Alliance pilot said with a smirk making Kira's friends to glare at him. They had been transferred over by the Commander of the Advance fleet. They were clearly jealous of Kira's skills since he had wiped them out in seconds after their battle started in the simulators. The Archangel and later on the Commander and leaders of the escort fleet filled with shock at how easily Kira took on the most promising Rookies the Fleet had to offer.

" They're nothing but children playing the newest game their friend made for them." Another one said making Eve smile at him.

" I see your mouth moving but all I hear is a fool whining about how he lost to a better pilot." Eve said making the Alliance fighters upset.

" That brat rigged the simulators there is no way he is that good." The leader of the Mobile Armor pilots said making Eve to look at them with pity.

" You didn't make a scene when Lieutenant La Flaga defeated you." Eve said making the men upset. They would have taken a step forward if the mechanics of the Archangel hadn't caught their attention.

" Kira already informed you that he is willing to take you on again, but you guys aren't man enough to face him in battle." Eve said as her friends looked at the Alliance fighters. They were clearly being pushed on the edge but restrained themselves since they didn't want to face Kira.

" That's enough Eve... its their choice to do whatever it is that makes them happy." Flay said making her friend nod her head.

" Oye Kira." Mwu said as he entered the hanger. He waved at Kira's friends and nodded at the saluting squad under his command. He wasn't a fool and could see they were not adapting to the changes the Commander of the Advance Fleet had made. Murrue had tried to advice him agaisnt it but the man had refused to budge in the help he was offering.

" What can I help you with Lieutenant?" Kira asked making the man chuckle.

" Its about the Mobile Armors belonging to my squad." Mwu said making everyone pay attention to him.

" I want to ask you to upgrade their OS like you did mine. They might not have Gun Pods but I'm sure you can work something out." Mwu said making Kira think.

" Sure, but I'm going to need Flay's help again since she is the one that knows the most on Armors and ships since that's her specialty." Kira said making the red head to blush.

" No problem the Captain has already approved her temporarily reassignment. At the rate you keep pulling her from her regular duties we might as well assign her as your assistant." Mwu said with a teasing tone making Kira blush. The Coordinator shook his head as his hormones created a fantasy with Flay playing the role of a naughty and willing assistant. Flay also blushed since the idea of working under Kira wasn't so bad.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Kira said making Mwu smirk.

" Lieutenant you can't be serious in letting those kids mess with our machines." The leader of the small group of pilots said making the blond look at the pilot.

" I am, and Kira will work on the Mobile Armors. They are property of the Alliance not your private play things. We decide what to do with them, its your job to fly them to the best of your abilities." Mwu said making the pilots upset but they wouldn't go against their orders they were soldiers after all.

" Kira, how long do you think it will take you to improve the four mobile armors?" Mwu la Flaga asked.

" What do you think Flay?" Kira said as he looked at the teen that knew the most about fighter jets.

" We need atleast two hours to take in all the specs on these mobile armors. The Commander did inform us that they are the newest machines to come off the assembly line. Also another hour to see what immediate changes we can make and maybe half an hour per machine to finish the first upgrades." Flay said with a serious thinking face.

_' God she is sexy when she talks about jets.'_ Kira thought as he controlled his body from drooling at the image Flay was projecting.

" In other words less than six hours?" Mwu said making Kira lock eyes with Flay.

" Yes sir, that would give us plenty of time to work. In fact once the original upgrades are created I can install them in the mobile armors so that Kira can focus on his other tasks." Flay said making Kira give her a grateful nod.

" That's good to hear. Since we will be meeting up with the Eight Fleet soon. We want the Mobile Armors, and the Buster ready for Sortie by then. Along with having you pilots nice and rested." Mwu said making Flay and Kira to nod their heads as the Mobile Armor pilots saluted their Squad leader.

" But sir why would we need to rest, we won't be doing work since our machines won't be going into battle any time soon?" The youngest transferred pilot asked.

" Because you four will be taking on Kira's friends." Mwu said making the hanger fill with shock.

" The Captain feels it would be a good experience for you to train in the simulators. It will be a two on two battle with you guys representing the Alliance and them representing the Archangel." Mwu said as he nodded at the Civilians since their duties had been cut thanks to the transfer of personal by the Alliance Fleet. Murrue and the crew of the Archangel had been expecting to be relieved of their command by a senior crew only to have Rookies transferred over, while the crew of the Archangel was being given battlefield promotions. The volunteers from Orb had been drafted into the military to prevent any political backlash and were now getting pay with benefits.

Kira was the only one to remain a mercenary since he refused to join the Alliance. He would work for them until he felt that he wasn't needed or comfortable within the Archangel. By the time he got around to offering the same option to his friends they had already ripped apart their discharge papers. Making them have to serve four years in the military before being able to request a dismissal. Kira had nearly strangled them because they didn't wait to consult with him. He couldn't help but blame Flay since she had been convinced by her father to join the Archangel, since it was the safest place she could be with Kira on board. Her sudden joining of the Alliance had caused the group of friends to join her since they refused to abandon her.

" Don't worry guys we promise to take it easy on you." Tolle said making his senior pilots to glare at him.

" That isn't nice Tolle you know how our Sempai fear the big and scary simulators." Sai said with a light smirk making the females around them to giggle.

" Your on. Mackenzie your with me." The leader of the four pilots said making the second best of the group to join him.

" Kuzzey since you use a mobile suit you'll take on the other two in the next round." Tolle said to his friend.

" What? By myself?" Kuzzey asked his friend before getting a nod.

" Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." Sai said making Kuzzey sigh before nodding his head.

" What about me? I wanted to fight someone too?" Miriallia said making her friends laughing lightly at her since she wasn't that good in using the Mobile Armors or the Mobile Suits.

" Don't worry Miriallia I have some changes in mind for you. I'll make sure to have them installed by tomorrow morning." Kira said making his friend nod her head. Kira's eyes locked with Flay before the two went to download all information available on the mobile armors they just gained. Lucky for them Murrue had requested them when the Commander had transferred the machines over.

+-*/\*-+

" Here's the data on today's pilot simulations Captain." Eve said as she handed a data chip to Murrue.

" How are the pilots adapting to your friends. Private Eve?" Murrue asked.

" As best as we can hope. Tolle and Sai lost to their seniors but Kuzzey was able to destroy his opponents with his GINN. The Alliance fighters said it didn't count since the Archangel doesn't have an active GINN. And the chances of a Natural piloting one is non existing. They seem unable to understand that Kira has not only studied the OS of our captured GINN, but also obtained lived combat data. If anyone can recreant such a machine for training purposes its Kira." Eve said making the Captain frown.

" Whether we have a GINN or not isn't what matters. The simulations are to help them stay on their toes like it does with Kira and MWU during their Dinner Scrimmage." Murrue said making Eve nod her head. " By the way who was today's victor?" Murrue asked.

" It was Kira ma'am, he had installed Buster's newest specs to the simulator before the battle. The Lieutenant's squad felt he cheated so Kira took them all on. He decided to make the battle a quick one and went into battle with Buster in Siege mode. They didn't last long, but Kira did receive massive damage before destroying the Lieutenant." Eve said with pride making Murrue nod her head. She had wanted to watch the fight but unfortunately the Commander of the Fleet had requested her presence in a meeting. The man had been impressed on the reports of the improvements Kira performed on the Zero with the help of Murdoch and his crew. He had been trying to see if Murrue could get the upgrades from the Coordinator.

" Inform Kira and Mwu that if they plan to be taking on groups then they need to make the battles more challenging for themselves. I'm sure they can come up with a few scenarios." Murrue said making Eve nod her head.

" Anything else worth reporting?" Murrue asked.

" A few complains from the refugees." Eve said making the woman get serious.

" Mr. Alster has been trying to teach them why its wrong to believe in Kira. He's already been banned from their residential areas." Eve said making Murrue to raise an eyebrow.

" I hope his actions haven't resort to violence." Murrue said making Eve smile. 

" There was a case of a little girl kicking his shin." Eve said making Murrue laugh.

" I'm sure he deserved it... how is Kira handling this?" Murrue asked.

" He is ignoring the man and his body guards, although one was restrained, the man had tried to steal Kira's laptop when Kira left it in his room." Eve said making Murrue upset. " The man has been detained by our security force and Kira has already informed Mr. Alster that he plans to sue him for employing thieves." Eve said making Murrue laugh some more.

" Any other problems?" Murrue asked.

" No Ma'am, but Kira has given me some good news." Eve said making the Captain tilt her head in confusion.

" He has finished creating the Archangel's first major upgrade. He plans to install it as soon as he gets the chance." Eve said making Murrue smile.

" That is some good news. You are dismissed private... tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." Murrue said making Eve nod her head before the teen left.

+-*/\*-+

" Seems like they are struggling with the G forces." Kira said as they watched Mwu's squad fly in their mobile armors.

" Unfortunately that is the one thing that our simulators can't mimic." Flay said making Kira sigh.

" And we don't have the material to create such accurate simulations." Kira said making Murdoch to chuckle.

" All you need to do is grit your teeth a little longer. I'm sure the money the Alliance gave us is more than enough to get things started." Murdoch said making Kira sigh.

_' Yeah and there is the OS I plan to sell to Orb. Along with a few more things that will bring me the money I need.'_ Kira thought as he watched the pilots fly in basic patterns and formations.

" What does he mean by a little longer?" Flay asked the coordinator that she learned to respect.

" I won't always be working for the Alliance." Kira said making Flay's eyes to grow. " I've said it before Flay... I only agreed to do mercenary work to keep the refugees safe. Once they are off the ship there is no longer a reason for me to pilot Buster." Kira said making Flay feel a bit of betrayal.

" But what about us? We signed up and now you won't be here to protect us." Flay said making Kira sigh.

" I had wanted to offer you guys the same deal I made with the Captain. But you guys tore those discharge papers before I could talk to you or the others. Besides with a squad of Mobile Armors the Archangel will be prepared for combat. We now have a real crew to keep the Archangel running." Kira said making Flay shake her head.

" You know better than I do that those jerks won't be able to replace you." Flay said making Murdoch nod his head.

" It wasn't just ZAFT that put me inside of the Gundam." Kira said making Flay and Murdoch to look at him with shock. " I can't ignore the fact that the Alliance forced Orb to put itself in danger. They are just as guilty as ZAFT... but it was Orb's decision to do the work... so I can't really blame them. However that doesn't mean I have to like working for them." Kira said making Flay feel bad, she had not thought of the things that happened like he did.

" I guess that's the real reason you didn't accept that high level promotion if you signed up." Murdoch stated making Kira nod his head.

" If I had joined the Alliance I would be forced into working as a Weapon Engineer... I don't plan to be someone else's puppet when I can work for myself." Kira said making Murdoch nod his head.

" Then this means you will be leaving with the Civilians in the Shuttle?" Flay asked.

" No... that shuttle is going to be used to send the refuges into Orbit. While that happens I'm going to be sitting in the Buster ready to keep them safe. If I'm not needed I've been given a spare Mobile Armor to fly after the shuttle enters the earth's atmosphere." Kira said making Flay's eyes to grow.

" I have some friends that have agreed to give me a lift back to Orb once I land on the Earth. They're good friends that I know will be able to find me no matter what." Kira said making Flay look away.

" What about the Archangel? The Buster doesn't do anyone any good if it doesn't have a pilot to use it." Flay said making Kira cough to get her attention.

" The Alliance is already screening someone to pilot it. I'll be installing my experimental Natural OS. The rest will be up to them." Kira said making Flay not like his words but accept them. Although it sounded to her that Kira was doing everything in his power to help, in then she knew that the Buster wouldn't be the same without him.

+-*/\*-+

Kira calmly sat in Lacus's room. She was using a spare laptop to watch some of her favorite videos. They had just finished dinner and long ago Kira had accepted Lacus's Invitation to stay a bit longer in her room. It helped both of them stay a little saner than usual.

" What are you working on tonight?" Lacus asked with a smile.

"The Archangel." Kira said making her pink eyes to grow.

" I've been meaning to improve its targeting systems. What I'm doing is adding the flight patterns of the CGUE, GINN and the G-Units in the service of ZAFT. This in theory will help our defense system to drive off if not eliminate most threats presented to it." Kira said as he worked with a serious face.

"Oh my... how much easier will this make things for those that attack the Archangel?" Lacus asked.

" Hopefully we can see a twenty percent growth in targeting accuracy. At the worst ten but its still an improvement, compared to the thirty percent enemy damage we have delivered. In fact the only mobile suits the ship has shot down was because Lieutenant La Flaga was manning the guns." Kira said making Lacus fill with disbelief.

" Perhaps this will allow us to travel to our destination without problems?" Lacus asked.

" I wish but unfortunately the G-Units are still too unpredictable. Buster has surpassed its factory settings long ago but, I doubt it will be long before the others do the same. I need to do everything in my power to keep everyone safe, the more I work the better everything will be." Kira said making Lacus feel sad for the burden he wished to carry. A burden his own people have forced on him.

" All hands battle stations we have detected an enemy ship!" Miriallia said making Kira's eyes to grow with disbelief. He quickly closed his laptop and rushed to the hanger. To save time Eve would always leave a clean pilot suit and helmet in the Buster when he was off duty. This way he could react faster than others.

" It's looks like your abilities as a programmer, pilot and human being will once again be tested. Haro let us pray for as little death as possible." Lacus said as she held her mechanical friend.

" Buster is armed and ready!" Murdoch said as his mechanics worked on preparing the Mobile armors for launch. Unfortunately a few hours earlier the pilots had drained their machines by flying out in space to improve their skills. Only the Mobius Zero was ready for sortie.

" Thanks!" Kira said as he began to remove his shirt. He quickly jumped into the Buster as Birdie closed the hatch to give its master some privacy. Once he finished securing his clothes Kira activated his machine and opened its com link to the Archangel.

" They sent the three machines that ZAFT stole from Orb." Miriallia said with worry.

" Everything is going to be okay Miriallia... Kira Yamato... Buster Gundam Launching." Kira commanded as the Catapult sent his machine flying. He could see the three machines he was going to fight heading his way.

" You ready?" Mwu asked as the Mobius Zero flew next to the Alliance G-Unit.

" Only one way to find out..." Kira said making the Eagle of Endymion to smirk.

" Archangel... I am now switching the Buster into Burst Mode." Kira broad casted making his allies confused.

" Yamato this isn't the time to be testing out theories for the G-Units." Natarle said making many listening to roll their eyes.

" I approve the system change... however if you see the slightest signs of problems disengage and return to standard operating mode." Captain Murrue said making Kira nod his head. He struck a few key buttons on the Archangel's Cockpit. The Long range Gundam began to shift its system to begin operating in the new Mode its pilot had programmed.

" Transition to Burst Mode Complete... System Synchronization is now reading at eight five percent and slowly rising. Phase Shift Armor is now operating at a hundred and thirty percent." Kira said before watching as the G Units began to raise their weapons. The Strike once again wielding armament that was originally made for GINN.

" Captain what's Burst Mode?" Sai asked as the Buster reached for a device that was attached to its hip. Kira attached it to the left arm of the Buster.

" Is that a wrist mounted Mini gun?" Dearka asked with disbelief as the barrels of the new weapon did a quick spin to load itself.

" Its design is similar to the one that the CGUE of Commander Le Creuset is known to use." Nicol said with worry.

" Its smaller making it a lot less dangerous... I'm getting sick and tired of these Naturals copying us." Yzak yelled as he fired up the Duel into battle. It flew at full speed ready to engage its enemy.

" I'm sure some of you know that the Buster was mainly designed as a long range support unit." Murrue said making the crew around her to nod their heads. " To fill this role Morgenroute added a special option to the Buster. A form of battle that is simply called Siege Mode. Once in Siege Mode the Buster's offensive power can easily out gun any mobile suit ever produced. Its range, penetration and the damage it can cause is nearly doubled. Its only flaw being the limited amount of time available to use such a mode and its great drop in its speed and armor." Murrue said making the crew quiet down.

" Because most of its energy is being used to attack." Natarle said making Murrue nod her head.

" Yes, which is why Kira has been going into battle in Buster's Battle Mode. Which allows its ability to be evened out, but even with such a drop in power it still can deliver more damage than the other G-Units. Launcher Strike might be able to match it but we are in possession of all the Striker Packs. In the end our machine can easily overpower any GINN sent to face it in battle." Murrue said making the bridge crew to relax.

" But if the Buster is capable of fighting Mobile Suits why did Kira create this Burst Mode?" Miriallia asked.

" Because the G-Units were never designed to face other G-Units. Due to Phase Shift Technology the machines that were stolen can not only dodge most of Buster's attacks but they can also take a greater beating than standard Mobile Suits. This is especially true when concerning Buster. It wasn't designed to be a defensive unit, that machine was made to attack its targets from a safe distance. Allow its allies to close in and the take out any units it can pick off from a distance. It's spread cannon in reality is nothing more than an attack to buy it more time so that another machine can come in an allow it to escape to a safe location. It's missiles are programmed to take down mobile suits but they are nearly ineffective agaisnt Phase Shift Armor. Then you must remember that it is the slowest machine of all the G-Units. If they begin swarming in like Vultures it won't take long for them to pick the Buster apart. Its the reason why Kira refuses to be forced into a defensive position." Murrue said making Kira's friends to worry.

" But isn't those the reasons why Yamato worked so hard to upgrade the Buster's OS. Isn't that why Murdoch and his crew worked so hard to modify the Buster to a level that makes it the greatest of all the G-Units? Isn't that why Kira stole enemy weapons and made them better." Natarle said as she watched the Duel close in on the mobile suit protecting them.

"The Buster Blade is as strong as any GINN sword yet has been remade in such a way that it can be carried with ease. The Buster Gun itself is a weapon that will bring fear to any pilots forced to face it. And now Burst Mode will allow the Buster to face the stolen G-Units not only as their equal but as their superior." The Raven haired woman said making Murrue to smile.

" Yes, Kira went out of his way to give us a real fighting chance. Murdoch and his crew nearly slaved away to help Kira with his plans. And now we will finally be allowed to see what Buster can do while in Burst Mode." Murrue said making Natarle nod her head before ordering how she wanted the Archangel to prepare when the G-Units would come after them.

" But what makes Burst mode so special?" Sai asked.

" From what I understood Yamato has taken the Siege program and warped it to turn its flaws into its greatest weapons. Instead of using Buster's ability to redirect its energy to its Hyper Impulse Cannon. It is now putting that energy into improving its Phase Shift armor and allowing its booster to perform at a speed that could match most of the G-unit. Leaving only Aegis and Blitz faster due to their lighter frames."Murrue said making awe fill the crew that didn't know about the changes in the Buster's fighting style.

" The plan of Kira Yamato is to one day allow Buster to be able to switch within its three modes to make it a machine in battle like no other. Imagine a machine that can move faster than anything the Alliance and ZAFT has created suddenly come to a halt and deliver an attack that can rival the main guns of a large Battle ship." Natarle said making one of the Alliance soldiers to whistle with awe.

" Thanks to the new external batteries Kira has added to the Buster it now carries enough energy to fight in either mode with a reasonable amount of time. In Battle mode it can outlast any G-Unit in existence. In Burst Mode it can operate at twenty percent longer than the standard G-Unit, while in Siege mode it can last eight percent as long compared to the former thirty percent limitation Morgenroute had created." Murrue said making the soldiers exited.

" That's the reason why Kira is going to start the battle in Burst mode. Since the machines he is facing don't have any real long range capabilities. It was dodging the Strike's GINN Cannon before but now it can close in and quickly disarm it." Miriallia said making the Captain nod her head.

" Since Kira doesn't want to push the Buster's limits he is only going to operate in Burst mode for a limited amount of time. Or until he runs out of Live Ammunition, after that he will either enter Battle or Siege mode and engage our enemies while using beam projectiles."Natarle said as she pictured the damage the Burst will cause. 

" In other words Kira is going to engage and get a feel of our enemies by using Burst mode to weaken them with bullets and missile. He will also use the Buster Blade to deal extra damage if the chance present itself. Then some point in the battle he will switch into Battle mode to conserve his power, or go straight into Siege to wipe them out, is that correct Captain?" Tolle asked.

" That it is... Although Burst Mode has the potential to be as draining as Siege, it isn't since Kira decides when to max out his speed. Allowing him to battle in Burst mode over fifty percent longer than what could normally be accomplished with Siege mode. Unless he is forced to move a lot." Murrue said making her crew nod her head.

" But such a thing won't be happening since ZAFT's target is the Archangel. They will either face him to destroy us or be forced into a retreat. Because I doubt they will be willing to ignore him and give the Buster a free kill shot on their carriers." Natarle said with a smirk.

" We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Murrue said as Buster pulled out its collapsible blade. The three separate segments flicked into a lock position.

" That blade won't be doing me any damage." Yzak yelled as the Duel swung its beam sword. Mwu's Zero quickly blasting off to engage the Strike.

" Nicol take out the Archangel!" Dearka yelled as he traded fire with the smaller and more mobile machine.

The Buster quickly activated its boosters and neatly side stepped the Duel. Its blade swinging and striking the machine in the back. Sparks flew as the metal of the Buster Blade collided with the Duel's phase shift armor. Yzak growled as he turned his machine around to slash. The buster flew back while narrowly dodging the attack. Its left arm already raised and releasing a triple round burst into the face of the Duel. The heavier rounds making the machine shake from the impact.

" It's not using standard rapid fire shells!" Nicol said with disbelief as the Buster Gun reloaded by spinning again.

" We've analyzed the size of those rounds. They're Anti-Mobile Suit rounds usually used on defensive guns on Alliance battle ships. One of those rounds can easily tear into a GINN like if it was made out of paper." The Captain of the Alexandra said making Duel gain some room.

" So it's a big Slug thrower for mobile suits... our Phase shift armor can easily stand agaisnt it." Yzak said as he put up his beam sword and reached for his beam riffle. The Buster quickly unleashed four missiles making the Duel race to dodge them. It would use a few shots to take them down.

" Nicol look out!" Dearka yelled as the Buster caught up to the Blitz and was in mid swing from a higher angle.

The Blitz was able to raise its shield and block the hit. Only to have the missiles on the Buster's shins to open and unleash six warheads into its unguarded torso. Nicol yelled in pain as the attack hit making his machine fly back. Kira then used his new Buster Gun to once again trigger the larger missiles the Blitz carried under its arm.

" Nicol!" Yzak yelled as a second explosion engulfed the Blitz. It flew out of the smoke with tits right arm missing.

" Blitz you are free to disengage." A ZAFT soldier yelled making Yzak fill with rage since the black gundam was now pretty much worthless in battle with its main gun and missiles gone.

" When did he get those additional missile launchers?" Dearka asked with envy as the Buster turned to face the Duel. The Strike quickly dodged a shot from the Zero's Linear Cannon and attempted to fire back.

_' Can't use my gun pods at the moment. They will just slow me down in this dog fight.'_ Mwu thought as he continued to dodge and fire at the Strike.

_' The Blitz's missiles carry enough power to heavily damage ships and bases. Yet the Buster keeps making them destroy that limb.' _Yzak thought with rage. He quickly began to fire at the Buster making it dodge. Yzak frowned as he saw the Buster getting closer as it evaded its fire.

" Calculating the best moment to boost in." Kira mumbled as he worked and fought in the battle. " Now!" Kira yelled as he fired Eight missiles. He hit the Booster's of the Buster to its new limit making close in while the Duel was temporarily distracted with shooting down the missiles.

" Damn it!" Yzak yelled as the Buster Blade cut into his beam riffle and effectively destroying it. Kira then made the Buster Gun to bombard the Duel in its exposed chest. Yzak yelled as his machine took the hits, while he was disoriented Buster kicked it in the head making it fly farther back. Then it was hit by the remaining missiles that had been forgotten. Three war heads came from behind the Duel and smashed into it making Yzak hit his counsel.

" Yzak!" Dearka yelled as he tried to break free from Mwu's attack.

" Oh no you don't!" Mwu la Flaga yelled as his Gun Pods came to life. One hit one of the assault riffles attached to the Strike's back. It exploded while taking out the one next to it. Dearka growled from the attack and quickly turned to attack once more.

" Curse you Buster!" Yzak yelled as he got control of his machine and charged again. The Buster almost seemed to dance out of the range of the Duel's beam swords. Duel tried to fire some of its rounds from the CIWS on its head only to have them harmlessly bounce off the Buster's Missile Launchers. The Buster then flew in and delivered a slash to the Duel. The hit forcing the Duel to recoil from the blow. Using the improved reactions time of his machine Kira then delivered four additional blows with his Buster Blade. Then he fired a single round from the Buster Gun at the the beam sword in hopes of destroying it.

The Dark Blue colored Gundam went into a spin hoping to slash his opponent in half. Only to have the Buster fly out of its reach and cover its retreat with missiles that smashed into the machine.

" Don't worry Yzak... I'm going to end this!" Nicol yelled as he appeared on top of the Archangel. Its maimed right arm had been completely removed to allow it to cloak with ease. It had faked its retreat before using its Mirage Coat to sneak up on the Archangel that was shielding the Advance Fleet that was undergoing repairs.

The eyes of the crew grew with disbelief, while the eyes of Murrue and Natarle narrowed. Nicol didn't like it when his monitor saw the smirk grow on Natarle's face.

Faster than most could react the Anti Mobile suit guns turned and fired into the legs of the Blitz forcing it to fall to a knee. The spare Beam Sword he got from Athrun was instantly dropped as he was forced to use the Blitz arm to stop its fall. It quickly took off flying as the defensive guns began to bombard his unit with multiple hits.

" Ahhh!" Yzak yelled when he had tried a sneak attack on the distracted Buster. Kira had made his machine turn to look at what was going on. Unfortunately for Yzak, Kira had never stopped paying him any attention. When the moment was most convenient he caught the arm swinging the beam sword and used some missiles on its shins to knock the beam shield away. Then with a quick flip of the Buster Sword it collapsed into its smaller form. Which was now a thicker blade and able to deliver a wider cut. The Buster then jabbed the blade into the cockpit of the Duel. Because of its Phase Shift Armor pushed to the edge the Buster Blade had been able to cut into the Duel with ease. Some last minute boosting allowed the pilot to escape the majority of the attack. However it was more than enough to make the cockpit to start exploding making shrapnel to hit the silver haired teen.

The moment the Phase Shift Armor left the Duel, Kira flicked the Buster Blade to its full form. He quickly swung straight down and severed the right arm holding the Beam Sword. Dearka at that moment had managed to destroy two of Mwu's Gun pods out of desperation and quickly flew to save his friend. The Strike fired its GINN Cannon making the Buster twist into another attack on the helpless Duel. Dearka watched with fear as the Second Arm was nearly surgically cut off along with its Beam Shield.

" Dearka we need to get out of here!" Nicol yelled as he suddenly caught the armless Duel and flew from the Buster. The Strike quickly began to fire at the Duel in hopes of keeping it from his friends.

" We did it!" Satella cheered as she watched the battle with her friends and some of the braver refugees. They watched as the Buster placed its Blade into its designated holder. Then it quickly took the severed arms of the Duel and flew to the Archangel.

" Somethings just won't change." Murdoch chuckled as he saw Kira land with his trophies. The man already had an idea why the boy wanted them. A Mobile Pod already flying out to retrieve anything else Kira might find useful. He watched with hope and pride as the ZAFT ship retreated.

+-*/\*-+

" It's safe to say that the Buster succeeded in operating in Burst Mode." The Admiral of the advance Fleet said as his ships watched form a safe distance. They had been fortunate enough that the Archangel had been able to place itself between the members of ZAFT and the Alliance ships in need of desperate repairs.

" With such a machine we can't lose." An Alliance soldier said making those around him to cheer.

_' Perhaps but I would have preferred to keep Kira. He is the only one capable of piloting the Buster to such a degree without him our pilots can only take it so far.' _The man thought as he wondered what he could do to change the mind of the Coordinator that refused to be anyone's tool. In the end he prayed that ZAFT never got their hands on him. Atleast with him in Orb they don't have to worry over having to fight him as an enemy.

+-*/\*-+

" Only two days until we meet up with the Eight Fleet." Murdoch said as he stood with Kira and his crew in the hanger.

" I've already gotten permission from the Captain... from this moment on the Hanger is under lock down." Kira said making the Mechanics nod their heads. None of the ones present had been part of the transfer from the Alliance's Advance Fleet. Those individuals had been given time off until the Archangel reached the Eight Fleet.

The mechanics quickly began to seal off the hanger doors. Kira pressed a button on his laptop making it be closed off from all outside communications. Flay, Kuzzey and Eve watched as Kira worked with the crew with perfect coordination. It made them feel like they had all been working together for many years instead of the short time they had on the Archangel.

" You two should get to work... I'll keep an eye on the monitors." Eve suddenly said to Flay and Kuzzey. Flay quickly nodded her head and left as Kuzzey hesitated before gaining courage from his friend.

_' He's scared but his heart will grow stronger as time goes on... I hope everything will be ready for when the Archangel needs them.' _Eve thought before sitting down in front of Kira's Laptop. It had three open windows. One showing outside the Archangel's Catapult, another showing the hall way leading to the Hanger and the last was in case the Captain needed them.

+-*/\*-+

Many in the Archangel wondered what was going on since the Hanger had been suddenly cut off from the world. Mr. Alster being the main one to cause trouble trying to demand Murrue to let him see what was going on. Unfortunately for him the Admiral of the Advance Fleet had placed a restraining order on him to help protect Kira's chances of staying with the Alliance. Which made it impossible for the man to enter the hanger if it wasn't for an official reason.

The Majority of the Alliance soldiers not assigned to the Archangel felt something bad was going on but had no way of proving such a thing. Their careless words causing a few rumors to go around.

Lacus felt a bit sadden that Kira was unable to visit her but was happy that his friends were taking the time to talk to her because of his absence. The only one not joining them was Sai since he was upset that Flay was going to be once again working with Kira.

Natarle didn't really care since she was going over the data Kira had given her that involved the Archangels changes in their targeting system. She had been a little worried when the Blitz had nearly gained a kill shot. But luckily Kira's work had proved true. She was simply amazed at the subtle but more than wanted changes he had created. The Archangel's newest abilities were something she was trying to learn by heart to become better at her job.

Murrue on the other hand was making sure that all preparations to evacuate the refugees were being fulfilled. She would have originally have them transferred to the Eight Fleet but the Admiral of the Advance Fleet informed her that they would be better off in the Archangel until the last possible moment. Murrue couldn't doubt the fact that her ship was the safest thanks to the Buster guarding it.

+-*/\*-+

" It's the Eight Fleet." Satella said with Joy as the Alliance and the Advance Fleet fell into formation with the large gathering of ships.

" I still can't believe it but it looks like we finally made it." An Archangel soldier said as he watched all the friendly ships flying around them. They could already see worker pods rushing to help the damaged ships that came with the Archangel.

" That's great... but what I want to know is if we have found someone to replace Kira." Sai said making the joyous atmosphere to leave the cafeteria.

" Attention all Orb Refugees..." Natarle said through the intercom of the ship. " You are to begin entering the shuttle bay to prepare for your trip to Orb's mainland." The normally serious woman said with a tone of relief.

She knew that with the civilians gone the Archangel can now focus on doing what it was made to do. Destroy ZAFT soldiers without worrying about needing to provide for so many mouths that have no real military training.

" Looks like this is going to be the last time we fly together." Mwu said as he shook Kira's hand.

" It was an honor fighting at your side lieutenant, perhaps one day we can fly again without all the pointless fighting." Kira said making the blond smirk.

" Maybe but I want you to wait for me to drop in and challenge you once again to another simulator battle." Mwu said making Kira nod his head.

" It will be the only way to break our tie." Kira said making Mwu nod his head.

" Kira its time." Eve said as she stood with the mechanic crew and Murdoch.

" The refugees are already finishing boarding the shuttle. The Captain wants you out there until they safely enter the Earth." Murdock said making Kira nod his head.

" We'll be joining you if ZAFT shows up, until then your flying solo kid." Mwu La Flaga said as he stood with his squad of Mobile Armor pilots.

" You guys take care." Kira said making many in the hanger to nod their heads as he got in the Buster.

" For luck." Eve said after kissing Kira on the lips leaving many speechless. Flay who had been quietly watching everything didn't understand the bit of pain she felt in her heart.

" Just make sure to get into the Shuttle before it takes off." Kira said making many confused.

" Don't worry Kira, as long as you are out there to protect us everything will be fine." Eve said before stepped out of the Gundam's Cockpit. She watched with a smile as the Buster closed and began to move out.

" Why are you getting on the Shuttle... you're a part of the Alliance like the rest of us." Flay asked her greatest friend.

" I am... but I've been approved by the Captain for Maternity Leave. Since I was born as a citizen of Orb I'll going to be allowed to leave with the refugees. I was even given an honorable discharge by the Commander of the Advance Fleet." Eve said making the eyes of Flay to grow along with any of those paying attention to them. Eve was blushing and placing a hand over her stomach. Flay couldn't help but focus on her friends stomach and notice the small but growing changes to it.

" How?" Flay asked as her gut and heart already knew who the father was.

" Before the fall of Heliopolis... Kira and I..." Eve said making Flay's eyes to grow.

" It was during the party... you two played us." Flay said making Eve shake her head.

" I wanted Kira to be my first... I was desperate and a little drunk... but I'll never regret it." Eve said with a serious tone.

" Then are you and Kira going to get married?" Flay asked.

" I don't know... Kira's heart still belongs to you... but I do know he will be an excellent father. He's already promised to provide for us even if we don't end up together." Eve said making Flay fill with disbelief.

_' My best friend is pregnant thanks to the man everyone says loves me... what am I suppose to do?'_ Flay thought.

"Do the others know?" Flay asked.

" No... Kira didn't want to say anything since he wants very few people to learn about... you know." Eve said making Flay nod her head.

" We need to go now... the shuttle will be leaving soon." Murdock said as he walked with two of his mechanics and a pair of Marines. They were going to protect Eve until she reached the shuttle thanks to the orders of the Captain.

With some hesitation the two teens hugged since this was going to be the last time the two get to spend time together.

" Take care Flay... and I wish you luck with Sai." Eve whispered to Flay's ears making her eyes grow at the hidden tone of satisfaction in her friend's voice. The red head watched her raven haired friend walk away while radiating an aurora of joy and satisfaction.

" Looks like she was one bullet Kira couldn't dodge." Mwu said making Flay look at him. " She'll be good for him... and I know he'll make her happy... its time for you to get back to your old work. With Kira gone you aren't needed in the hanger anymore." Mwu said making Flay upset.

_' After everything I've done they don't need me... just because he's leaving doesn't mean I can't help anymore... its not fair he's leaving... he didn't even tell me good bye... after all the time we spent together he just leaves like it didn't matter... all he has to worry about now is Eve and their baby.'_ Flay thought with jealousy.

+-*/\*-+

" Hello Eve..." A soprano like voice said making the pregnant teen to look at a figure she hadn't paid much attention to before. Her eyes studied the person with the high collar coat and the big brown hat. She couldn't figure out who the person was thanks to the large round shades hiding nearly half of her face.

" Lacus?" Eve asked with disbelief. She made sure to whisper the name as she sat next to the heavily dressed pop star.

" Kira sneaked me in here thanks to the Captain. They over heard the leaders of the fleet arguing about what to do with me. Kira refused to give them any say and decided to get me out of the Archangel as fast as possible." Lacus said making Eve nod her head.

" What are you doing here? Last time you told me you were a part of the Alliance." The pinkette said making Eve nod her head.

" Kira got me pregnant before we got stuck on the Archangel... I didn't learn about it until a few weeks ago and we've been keeping quiet ever since." Eve said making Lacus's eyes to grow with disbelief.

" Oh my... I wish you both a great deal of happiness and luck." Lacus said making Eve smile at her.

_' Who would have known that Kira of all people would perform one of the most common mistakes of youth... and normally he is always ready to prevent any form of mistakes.' _Lacus thought as she clutched Haro because of the light pain she was feeling. She knew Kira promised to protect the shuttle but now she figured out the real reason Kira would fight with all his might. She began to wonder if her and Athrun were compatible enough to have children one day. Her mind filling with different possibilities as the Shuttle began to take off for its decent towards the Earth.

" Look mommy its our Guardian Angel." A cute little girl with brown hair said as she sat near a window. Eve's eyes grew as she recognized the girl as being the one that gave Kira an Origami Flower before they're evacuation.

The civilians of Orb watched with awe as the Buster Stood on the Archangel with its Hyper Impulse Cannon ready to fire. It was an inspiring and relaxing sight to the machine that was nearly finished protecting them on their long voyage home. Eve figured the sensors of the Buster had picked up the Shuttle as it turned to look towards them. Its eyes flashed with power before gently flying towards them. The citizens of Orb gently cheered their gratitude even if they knew Kira and his machine couldn't hear them. What they didn't know was that Kira was going to hear their words later thanks to Eve.

The Buster gave the shuttle a quick air show as its flew around it in a defensive manner. The few children in the ship cheered with awe as they saw the special entertainment the Buster was more than willing to give them.

A bit of fear filled their hearts as the Buster suddenly stopped and rushed towards the front of the Fleet.

" Everyone please strap yourselves in." The Shuttle Pilot said as he began to make the ship fly faster.

" ZAFT has commenced an attack on the Eight Fleet. We'll now begin reentry faster than what was schedule." The man said before cutting of communications to focus on his work. He took Kira's words to heart and hurried to enter the Earth.

" There is no need to worry." Eve said making the civilians to look a her. " As long as Kira is out there he will protect us. As long as we believe in him he will have the strength to fight." Eve said making the uncertain citizens of Orb to relax.

" She's right our Guardian Angel will make the bad guys go away once again." The brown haired girl said with a smile as she clutched a small and thin rectangular device. It was a new data pad Kira had been working on during his time off. Nothing too complicated but it would be more than enough to help the girl with her future school work. On its touch screen was a picture she had been more than happy to take. Eve, Kira, Murdoch, the mechanics and the little girl were standing on the bridge in front of Buster. In her hands was the happily chirping birdie While Kira carried her with Eve snuggling up on Kira. The entire mechanic crew of the Archangel smiling in pride that Kira had made them be a part of the girls memories forever. Flay unfortunately had been the one forced to take the picture. She also had a complete picture of the Buster, along with one with every member of the mechanic crew and a few multiple ones with Kira. She also had one with Eve and Flay holding her like they were her big protective sisters. There was even one with her in the Buster pilot seat with her messing with the controls. And one with Kira in the cockpit, the girl on his lap holding his helmet with a great big smile, as the older brunette smiled along side of her. The images were of high quality thanks to the advance and one of a kind data pad Kira had given her as a thank you for her faith in his skills as a pilot.

Kira looked down at the Origami flower in Buster Cockpit. It was neatly tucked in the counsel after Murdoch had coated with a special hardening coat of clear plastic that would prevent it from deteriorating over time.

_' I'll protect all of them.'_ Kira swore to himself before making the Buster boost towards the GINN engaging the fleet.


End file.
